


Не буди спящего зверя

by EarthlyWays



Series: Путь зверя [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Students
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays





	1. Друг познается в беде

Когда мне было семнадцать, я был счастлив. 

Через два дня мне исполнялось двадцать. 

Я не видел Джея больше двух лет. 

Я мог бы сказать точнее, но это не имело смысла. Я не считал дни, часы и минуты. Я вообще старался поменьше считать. И так было понятно — это слишком долго. Так долго, что иногда мне казалось, что я уже не смогу вернутся. Но я обещал Джею. Это помогало мне продержаться. 

А еще — Зверь. 

Я не мог прожить без него, не там, где оказался. Тут не действовали человеческие законы. Мне нужны были его инстинкты, его чутье, его сила. Я выпустил его. 

Чтобы обнаружить, как он ослаб в клетке, в которой я держал его всю жизнь. 

Я выжил в здешних джунглях. Но стоило признать, отец был прав. Я задавил сам себя. Я не мог стать сильнее его. Когда я понял, что это невозможно, я попытался придумать другой план. И не смог. Его планы были лучше. Он не оставил мне лазеек. Оставалось только ждать, пока он сделает ошибку. Ждать, ждать... 

Я ненавидел ожидание. 

Я взял пистолет из бардачка и засунул себе за пояс. Он мне не требовался, просто был положен. Но изо всех возможных вариантов я выбрал травматический, зарегистрированный по всем правилам. Мне не нужны были неприятности с полицией. Решение частично оправдало себя. Я пользовался им куда чаще и с куда большим успехом, чем некоторые — настоящим оружием. 

Хотя мой отец считал, что такие пистолеты для сопляков. 

Что ж, для него я был сплошным разочарованием. 

Даже то, что я спал со всеми девками, которых он мне подкладывал, не помогало. 

Девки тоже вроде как были положены. Для человека, ненавидящего всякие правила Хэйден был удивительно зациклен на подобных вещах. Но это была не единственная причина. 

Кажется, он таким образом надеялся заставить меня забыть Джея. 

Это было даже не смешно — смехотворно. 

Я встряхнулся и вышел из машины. Меня не будут ждать, опаздывать здесь не принято. Я пересек улицу и направился к зданию стрип-клуба. Розовые неоновые губы на вывеске равномерно и беззвучно посылали поцелуи в пустоту, в забранном решеткой окне светилась зеленая надпись "All night long", еще ниже — "No night is too long". Все ночи слишком длинные. Скомбинировав из двух банальностей одну, отражавшую мое настроение, я протянул розовато-зеленую руку и толкнул дверь. 

Когда-то мне хотелось здесь побывать. Теперь, оглядывая сцену с шестом, на котором извивалось сразу две девушки с идентичными фигурками, блондинка и брюнетка, я чувствовал что-то среднее между скукой и отвращением. Я очень быстро перестал видеть в стриптизе что-то сексуальное, и начал видеть работу. А работа эта была отвратительная. Мне было жаль девушек, потому что со временем она что-то делала с их головой, и то, во что они превращались, меня пугало. Я спал с некоторыми из них, и даже, возможно, с этими двумя. Но я не мог сказать наверняка — в такие моменты я редко бывал трезв. 

Впрочем, мне было наплевать. 

Я зашарил взглядом по залу... Ага, вот и Морган. 

Мы обменялись кивками. 

— Большой Нед опять отменил встречу, — Морган повел плечами, и мне показалось, что он порвет рубашку, которая была на нем. 

Я кисло посмотрел на друга. 

— Он же сам назначил место и время. 

— Кажется, на этот раз он просто зассал, — Морган загоготал и повернулся к бару. Я направился за ним. Это, между прочим, случалось уже в третий раз. Бог, конечно, любит троицу, но причем тут Большой Нед? Вопрос риторический. 

— Он что, хочет по-старинке? Заброшенный цех, пустырь, лес? 

— Не ворчи, — бросил Морган через плечо. — Идем лучше хряпнем по стаканчику. На улице премерзкая погодка, а здесь девочки, тепло и выпивка — просто рай на земле... 

Морган пришел к Хэйдену через месяц после меня. Он весьма жарко убеждал взять его на работу, и все-таки убедил. Я не смог помешать этому, а моя запоздалая попытка объяснить Моргану, как глубоко он вляпался, ни к чему не привела. 

— Тебе нужен кто-то на твоей стороне, Тони, — сказал он. — И не забывай — именно я втянул тебя во все это дерьмо. 

Я запротестовал. 

— Так или иначе это кончилось бы тем же. Это еще не худшее из того, что могло случиться. 

Я каждый день общался с Хэйденом — я знал, о чем говорю. 

Морган пожал плечами. 

— Тогда считай, что это плата за то, что ты сделал для Руз. 

В любом случае, уже было поздно. 

Впрочем, отец разгадал наивный план Моргана на раз, и мы очень редко работали вместе. Он сделал все, чтобы разделить нас, даже использовал моего друга для самых опасных из своих делишек. Я не однажды мысленно прощался с ним — но Морган всегда возвращался. Он был на моей стороне, и не собирался меня бросать. Он свое слово держал. 

На моей стороне был еще один человек, но лишь потому, что у него не было другого выхода. 

В лучших традициях бандитского братства я должен был убить человека, чтобы подтвердить свою верность. Или, скорее, дать Хэйдену еще один козырь в руки. Когда я понял, что это неизбежно — а я довольно долго тешил себя мыслью что подобное бывает только в кино, — я решил, что смогу. В конце концов, я уже это проходил. Один раз я был готов убить, и этап моральных терзаний можно было вычеркнуть из списка. К тому же я подумал, что вряд ли меня заставят убить женщину или ребенка — скорее, жертвой станет такой же гад, как мой отец и его люди. Так что я был почти спокоен... До тех пор, пока не увидел, кого они выбрали. 

Да. Я должен был догадаться. 

Ворон не был таким уж ценным свидетелем, чтобы включать его в программы защиты. Так что после допроса в участке его просто отпустили на все четыре стороны. Теперь он должен был умереть. Точной причины я тогда не знал, но подходила любая. Длинный язык, попал под горячую руку, оказался не в том месте не в то время... 

На этот раз он очень старался держаться. В тот момент он был почти красив, такой трагической красотой, с обморочной бледностью, кровью на губах, темными тенями под глазами. 

Тогда у меня еще срабатывал, не давая осечек, вбитый в голову предохранитель, — нельзя делать больно тем, кто слабее тебя. Я даже не смог поднять руку с оттягивающим ее пистолетом. 

— Давай, герой, — сказал Хэйден. — Тебе и самому не нужны лишние свидетели, не так ли? 

Ресницы Ворона дрогнули, и он поднял на меня глаза. 

— Мне наплевать, что он скажет, — пожал плечами я. — Он мне не навредит. 

Хэйден оглянулся на подпиравшего стену Джейка, словно пытаясь понять, услышал ли он то же самое. Джейк просто смотрел. Его глаза были только и исключительно органом зрения. Они ничего не выражали. Никогда. 

Хэйден дернул шеей и снова повернулся ко мне. 

— В любом случае, щенок работает на Занга, — процедил он. — А этому уроду давно пора показать, кто здесь главный. 

— Занг — не ты, — быстро сказал я, пытаясь польстить и зная, что все равно номер не пройдет. Но я так и не отвык сдаваться без боя. — Он труслив, и его не беспокоит вопрос авторитета. Он не станет конфликтовать с тобой из-за какой-то шестерки. Могу поспорить, он даже не знает его имени. 

— Считаешь себя слишком умным, Тони? — глаза Хэйдена сузились. 

— Я пытаюсь мыслить как ты. 

— Не льсти себе. Ты выкручиваешься. Ты не смог бы выстрелить. 

Я спрятал пистолет за пояс. 

— Это бессмысленно, вот и все. Как сцена из дурацкого фильма про мафию. Повязать кровью, и все такое, — я скривился. — Я и так повязан кровью с тобой. А этот пацан... Полиция придет прямо ко мне, когда его не найдут. А его будут искать, потому что он должен свидетельствовать в суде против того наркомана. Так что да, я выкручиваюсь. Пытаюсь отвязаться от возможных обвинений. Что касается остального... Я уже убивал. 

Хэйден внимательно взглянул на меня. 

— И кого же ты убил, сынок? — прозвучало насмешливо. 

— Ты знаешь, — проговорил я. — Одного любящего папочку. 

В подвале воцарилась тишина. 

Я старался заставить Хэйдена забыть про Ворона... И, кажется, перестарался. 

Я не разбирался в этом бандитском этикете. Я мог опозорить его перед всеми. Не беря в расчет Джейка, который все равно был слишком туп, чтобы понять, что я сказал, я оглядел остальных подручных Хэйдена. Их было трое, и их было трудно различить — коренастые, круглоголовые, с массивными челюстями. Еще трое, или трое взамен Скейтера, Хаки и Кроула — я не знал. Мне было трудно представить себе размеры этой шайки, потому что город был маленький. Тогда я не знал, что размеры города еще ничего не значат. 

Когда в этой тишине послышался звук, я чуть не вздрогнул. 

Хэйден смеялся. 

Через мгновение его смех подхватили и остальные. В общем веселье не участвовал только Ворон, а я лишь неуверенно усмехнулся краем губ. 

Хэйден резко оборвал смех и уставился на меня. 

— Полиция считает, что он упал с лестницы. 

— Ну, — я дернул плечом, — он был не очень осторожным человеком. Знаешь... из тех, кто может уронить в ванну фен, и все в таком духе. Бита наверное до сих пор стоит у меня в шкафу... 

Вот это была неправда — биту я сжег. Но то, чего он не знает, не может мне повредить. 

Хэйден снова засмеялся. 

— Кажется, ты все-таки не безнадежен... — сказал он, отсмеявшись. — Что, так и было? 

— Я проследил, чтобы он ударился о каждую ступеньку, — кивнул я. — По нескольку раз. 

Вот уж никогда не думал, что мне придется хвастаться убийством. 

Но нужно было ковать железо, пока горячо. Я шагнул вперед и положил руку на голову Ворона. Он содрогнулся всем телом, когда я запустил пальцы в его спутанные волосы. 

— Как видишь, я тоже умею думать наперед. И мне нравится именно такой расклад. Кроме всего прочего я получу одного человека, который обязан мне своей жизнью, — я указал подбородком на Ворона, который, дрожа, прильнул к моей ноге. — Такой долг практически невозможно выплатить, верно? 

Кажется, я жал на нужные кнопки. Теперь главное, чтобы он не заподозрил меня в наличии определенного рода заинтересованности в мелком. Мой отец был жутким гомофобом. 

— Думаю, за это он расскажет мне, где Занг. И как к нему можно подобраться. 

Я дернул Ворона за пряди, зажатые между моими пальцами, и он судорожно кивнул. Правильно, малыш. Этот ублюдок не заслужил твоей верности. 

— Если хочешь, я сам его прикончу, — процедил я, имея в виду Занга. 

— А что ты будешь делать с этим? — голос Хэйдена был ровным, как дорога в ад. 

— Неужели ты не найдешь ему применение? — усмехнулся я, отталкивая Ворона. 

Хэйден усмехнулся. 

— Ну... Когда дело Занга... перейдет ко мне, покупатели же не будут об этом оповещены по национальному телевидению, правда? Они будут искать тех же дилеров. Так что да, я найду ему работу. 

Он посмотрел на парня, который полулежал на полу, закрывая руками лицо. 

— Тебе нужны люди, чтобы выбить из него информацию? 

Я покачал головой. 

— Я и сам справлюсь... папа. 

Конечно, я справился. Ворону хватило словесного внушения и пощечины. Он все сказал. 

Хэйден похвалил меня. 

— Наконец-то малыш показывает зубки, — с гордостью сказал он. — А то ведь был как снулая рыба. 

Я был одним из тех, кто пошел на Занга. Не знаю, моя ли пуля его убила. Но в него я точно стрелял без малейших сомнений. Думаю, Хэйдену рассказали об этом. 

Он получил, что хотел — я убил человека. Но Ворон остался жив. 

Мне казалось, что счет в мою пользу. 

Когда я наконец понял, какого поведения ожидает от меня отец, стало легче. Зубы я мог демонстрировать в любой момент. И не только мог, но и хотел. Это было моей отдушиной. Я даже решил, что вполне справляюсь, что я могу это выдержать и остаться собой... 

А потом у меня начались проблемы со сном. 

Пока не срослись ребра и пальцы, я сидел на таблетках. У меня ничего не болело, я прекрасно засыпал, и мне не снились сны. Когда рецепты закончились, я даже думал достать снотворное через того же Ворона. Но меня остановило нежелание зависеть от какого-то вещества, которое непонятно что творит с моим организмом. Какое-то время проблему решал алкоголь — мы с ним были старыми знакомыми — особенно в сочетании с сексом. Однако и это перестало работать. Вернее, работало только если я вырубался от выпивки. Перестав пить, спать я тоже перестал. 

Я не мог уснуть один. И когда был не один, тоже не мог уснуть — потому что со мной был не он. Не Джей. 

Я старался поменьше думать об этом. Плохой выбор. Проблема уползла куда-то в подсознание, чтобы потом бросится в самый неожиданный момент, как змея из травы. В какой-то день я пришел домой, пьяный от недосыпа больше, чем от пива, которое пил с Морганом... А Ворон просто попался мне под руку. 

Как-то само собой получилось, что он стал жить со мной в квартирке над баром, которую мне выделил Хэйден. Вернее, сначала его нужно было держать под рукой, чтобы не нашли ребята Занга, а когда его босса не стало, он так и остался у меня. Ему некуда было идти. Хэйден ничего мне не говорил, а я не поднимал этот вопрос, так что проблем не возникло. 

То, что я приполз домой на бровях, меня не извиняет — я не раз приходил в дупель пьяный. Меня просто перемкнуло. Я открыл дверь, а в прихожей стоял он — словно ждал меня. Увидев мое лицо, он попятился. Я ступил вперед и словил его в кольцо рук. Похоже, тогда я еще не знал, что хочу сделать — просто машинально поймал добычу. Добыча затрепетала, и моя крыша сделала ручкой. 

Ворон выгнулся, упираясь ладонями мне в грудь, но я не собирался его целовать. Пошатываясь, я затащил его в комнату и бросил на жалобно заскрипевшую кровать. А сам принялся раздеваться. Не знаю, о чем я думал. Человек во мне, который должен был помнить все эти правила, куда-то исчез. Я больше не владел Зверем. 

Я им был. 

Пока я расстегивал рубашку, Ворон успел забиться в угол кровати, и испуганно зыркал на меня из-под длинной челки. Я схватил его за щиколотку и подтянул обратно. Я как раз прижал его к кровати и принялся сдирать с него тряпки, когда мой висок встретился с каким-то очень твердым предметом. 

В голове словно что-то взорвалось. 

Я брякнулся на пол, ошалело моргая. Мне не было больно, и я все достаточно четко видел, но это словно происходило не со мной. Я чуть не засмеялся, когда Дин ахнул, и приподнялся на кровати, глядя на меня испуганными глазами. В руке он сжимал лампу. Он меня ударил? Меня? Щеку защекотало, и я машинально провел рукой по лицу. Мои пальцы окрасились красным. Это он сделал? Я поднялся. Мелкий отполз дальше. Его майка была разорвана. Я направился к кровати, и лампа полетела в меня. Я отбил ее рукой. Наверное, Ворон думал, что я его убью. Я видел свое отражение в зеркале на дверце шкафа — шатающийся, дикий, с искаженным лицом, залитым кровью... 

Я рухнул на кровать и приложил руку к голове. Висок отозвался острой болью, но она только отрезвила меня. Все-таки чугунная у меня башка... или это мелкий такой слабый? 

— Иди принеси аптечку, — прохрипел я. — И полотенце... 

Ворон юркнул мимо меня, и пару минут я развлекался, строя предположения. Уйдет или не уйдет? Но ему было некуда идти. Вернувшись, парень поставил аптечку на постель и начал стирать с моего лица кровь. Он очень аккуратно действовал, но вряд ли потому, что ему меня было жаль — просто старался поменьше ко мне прикасаться. После того, как Ворон залил ранку на брови жидким пластырем, я поймал его руку. Он дернулся, испуганно глядя на меня, но вырываться не стал. Я притянул его к себе. 

— Прости. Ты молодец. Меня нужно было остановить, я бы и сам завтра пожалел обо всем. 

Долгий прерывистый вдох. Я погладил вздрагивающую спину. 

— Здорово ты меня по башке долбанул, — признал я. Комната кружилась, покачиваясь и произвольно меняясь в очертаниях. — Придется отрабатывать, — прошептал я ему в волосы. Он обмяк, всхлипывая. 

Я затащил его на кровать и, придерживая коленом, чтобы он не вздумал удрать, разделся до конца. Когда я взялся за брюки, он зажмурился и закусил губы. Его колотило от одного шороха ткани. Наверное, он думал, что я все-таки его трахну. 

— Мне просто нужно немного поспать, — устало выдохнул я. Мне вспомнилось, как Джей спрашивал меня про игрушки. Я лег, подтянул Ворона к себе и обнял, как любимого плюшевого мишку. Он снова всхлипнул. — Тихо, — я уткнулся в волосы, пахнущие моим шампунем. Просто представить, что это Джей... Представить, что ничего этого не было, что я в Гамильтоне... Я покрепче прижал к себе тощее тело, оборачиваясь вокруг него, затем накрыл нас обоих одеялом. Ворон прерывисто вздохнул, и я провалился в сон. 

 

Когда я открыл глаза, солнечный свет уже обрел такой оттенок, который бывает на закате. Я спал не так долго. Но отлично выспался. Наверное, в первый раз за полгода. 

Я заглянул в лицо Ворона, тихонько лежавшего рядом. Он спал, но темные ресницы слиплись такими иголочками, словно он долго плакал. Точно плакал, пока я дрых без задних ног, скотина. 

Я дотронулся до бледной щеки. 

— Во... Дин, — шепнул я, отчаянно надеясь, что он не такой, что он сильнее... что я не причинил ему такого уж вреда... 

Ресницы дрогнули. Я боялся увидеть взгляд, который был у Джея тогда, в подземном гараже — мертвый, остановившийся. Но его глаза не были спокойными. Они были наполнены болью, и горечью, и покорностью. 

— Прости, — я убрал с его лица спутанные пряди волос. 

Он скривился. 

— За что? Ты меня спас... Даже дважды спас, и вполне мог рассчитывать на благодарность. А я, бестолковый, не догадался раньше... 

Возможно, он хотел, чтобы это вышло вызывающе, но его голос дрогнул, и получилось надтреснуто, устало и безнадежно. 

Его снова начинало трясти, и я машинально прижал его к себе, укутывая одеялом. Из его горла вырвалось сдавленное рыдание. 

— Ш-ш-ш... Тихо... Это я все виноват. Это я виноват. Можешь меня ненавидеть. Мне просто так нужно было... 

Тепло... 

Ворон судорожно вздохнул. 

— Трахнуться, — выплюнул он. — А под рукой не оказалось никого, кроме меня... Тебе настолько все равно, с кем? Настолько все равно, как... Впрочем, чему я удивляюсь... Твой отец... должен был уже просветить тебя насчет моей персоны...


	2. Примерное поведение

Ворон забился в моих руках, стараясь вырваться. Я выпустил его, но он не сбежал — просто откатился от меня и замер у стены, свернувшись в клубочек и обняв себя руками. 

— О чем ты говоришь? 

— Не надо! — выкрикнул он. И тут же бросил на меня испуганный взгляд — как я отреагирую. Я перекатился на бок и подпер голову рукой. В Вороне было какое-то раздражающее несоответствие. Казалось, он должен был быть совсем другим — бесстрашным, наглым, острым на язык. Но такие вот естественные порывы быстро гасли. Как будто что-то его удерживало. Как будто он сам душил их в себе. Что могло его заставить так поступать? 

— Прекрати истерику, — бросил я. — Я просто хочу ... 

Он уткнулся лицом в постель и разрыдался. Ну вот, опять. Я протянул руку и принялся поглаживать его по голове и плечам. 

— Я не могу... Я... не такой... — после этих слов я готов был услышать что угодно, кроме того, что он сказал. — Я... только с одним... 

Пока я обалдевал, он, перемежая рассказ рыданиями, просветил меня насчет своей личной жизни. 

— Тогда... в амбаре... Это Хэйден приказал Скейтеру меня убить. Он застал меня с... одним своим человеком. И очень разозлился. А я... Мы даже не... Он просто... С ним я... в первый раз... 

Общая идея ясна. К тому же, Хэйден вряд ли разозлился только из-за того, что один из его людей заинтересовался мальчиком. Ворон был в другой шайке, так что это могло быть расценено как предательство. Ну и наркота, конечно — какие же еще дела могли привести Дина к тому человеку. А Хэйден не любил, когда его люди принимали наркотики, говорил, что это отупляет. Большинство его шестерок и так были тупы, так что он волновался не зря. 

— Ты сам согласился? Или этот человек тебя заставлял? 

— Что? — Ворон поднял заплаканное лицо. 

Я знал папочку. Сейчас Ворон ему нужен, он приносит бабки и все такое прочее, но если он слегка голубоват, то положение парня крайне шаткое. Хэйден рано или поздно припомнит ему это, и тогда я уже не смогу ничего поделать. Но можно обратить это в свою пользу. Если этот гад заставил парня, я могу обратить гнев Хэйдена против него, и в мире будет на одного ублюдка меньше... 

— Он вынудил тебя? 

Ворон замер, хлопая ресницами. 

— Н-не знаю... Я не хотел... Но он... 

— Кто он? 

Наверное, Ворон увидел в моих глазах желание прикончить этого выродка и вцепился в мою руку. 

— Нет! Он не... Он не бил, не издевался — ничего такого. Он был хорошим со мной... Ему понравилось, что я еще ни с кем... Нельзя же за это... 

Он умоляюще заглянул мне в лицо. Интересные песни... 

— Это все равно против твоей воли. 

Ворон зажмурился. 

— Мне понравилось, — выдавил он. — Я... сам... 

— Что? Ты еще скажи, что влюбился с первого взгляда! — вспылил я. — Это он виноват в том, что... 

Ворон отпустил мою руку, отпрянул, негодующе глядя на меня. 

— Я сам к нему приходил, ясно! — выпалил он. — И... не один раз! 

— Кто это был? — почти прорычал я. Надо же... Видимо, по классификации Варгаса, чувак из тех, кто внушает своей жертве, что она сама этого хочет. 

Ворон уткнулся лицом в подушку. 

— Иди нахуй, — его голос прозвучал глухо, но довольно твердо. А потом он сжался, словно ожидал, что я сейчас надаю ему по загривку. 

Хм... По крайней мере я узнал кое-что ценное. За этого безымянного чувака парень готов бороться до последнего. Что ж, по крайней мере, я теперь знаю, что в запуганном Вороне живет Дин, такой искренний, решительный... и, наверное, все-таки немного влюбленный. Хотя он и выбрал неудачный объект для любви. Впрочем, когда это кого останавливало? 

Я протянул руку и легонько дернул его за прядь волос. 

— Эй... Вор... Дин... слышишь? Я не на тебя сержусь, ясно? А на того идиота, который так тебя подставил. Если не хочешь говорить, кто это — не говори, — все равно правда всегда всплывает, подумал я, но не стал этого произносить. — Забыли, ладно? 

Он что-то промычал в подушку. 

— Слушай, ну нельзя же так. Нельзя всех на свете бояться. Смотри, ты меня за сегодня уже два раза победил, а все еще зубами стучишь. 

Ворон все-таки соизволил повернуть ко мне мокрое, раскрасневшееся лицо. В его глазах было искреннее удивление. Я усмехнулся. 

— И по башке дал так, что до сих пор в ушах звенит, и информацию я из тебя вытащить не могу... Я и не знал, что ты такой смелый. 

— Ничего подобного, — пробурчал он. — На самом деле у меня против тебя шансов нет. Просто ты... 

Он прервал себя. Я подождал, но так и не услышал окончание фразы. 

— Дело же не в росте и весе. Если знать приемы... 

— И чем они мне помогут, — горько сказал он, — если такой шкаф как ты возьмет меня за горло, а мои ноги будут болтаться в воздухе? 

Злопамятный... Я фыркнул. 

— Ты удивишься, — сказал я, — сколько всего можно сделать. Особенно, когда твои ноги болтаются в воздухе. 

 

Вначале я думал просто отвести Ворона к Айвену, на каратэ. Сам я забросил это дело — не потому, что у меня не было времени, а потому, что мне не хотелось встречаться с людьми из моей прежней жизни. Но когда я появился в зале вместе с Дином, намереваясь попросить Айвена записать его, мой учитель преградил мне путь, складывая руки на груди. Я в недоумении уставился на него. 

— Я только хотел... 

Айвен покачал головой. Каким-то образом это движение и выражение его глаз сказали мне все. Мне больше не было сюда ходу. Доискиваться причин было бесполезно. Я схватил Дина за рукав и потащил за собой. 

— Что такое? — спросил он, пытаясь поспеть за мной. 

— Ничего, — буркнул я. — Придется мне самому быть твоим тренером. 

Правильно. У меня много свободного времени. Слишком много. 

И я его трачу на мысли о Джее. 

Правда, мой ученик был не слишком способным, несмотря на то, что я показывал ему лишь самые простые приемы, для самозащиты. 

Например, я уже отчаялся объяснить ему как правильно падать. Он просто кулем валился на землю, грохоча костями, а потом долго дулся, потирая ушибы. Наконец, когда он совсем вывел меня из себя, я схватил его в охапку и принялся показывать, как нужно падать. В итоге мы оба оказались на полу. 

— Дошло наконец? — раздраженно спросил я, садясь на него верхом и хватая за грудки. Ворон дернулся, ударил ладонями по моим рукам. 

— Отпусти! 

— Дошло или еще раз показать? 

И тут дошло до меня. У него стояло. 

Мило. 

Я тихонько слез с покрасневшего до кончиков ушей Дина, затем похлопал его по плечу. 

— Забей... Э-э-э... бывает. 

У меня не бывало. Но Дин был другим. Я должен был понять. Видимо, в сексе ему нравилось, когда над ним чужая сила, чужая власть. И на похожую ситуацию в драке он отреагировал вполне предсказуемо. Тем более, секса у него уже давно не было. 

— Оставь меня... Не трогай... — он свернулся на полу, прижимая колени к груди. Опять разводит сырость... 

— Ну чего ты, — я погладил его по руке. — Ничего ведь не случилось... 

Ворон громко хлюпнул носом. 

— Ага, ничего... — он сел, ожесточенно растирая слезы по лицу. — Просто у меня встает на... любого, под кем я окажусь... 

И тут встало у меня. 

Как будто мне мало проблем. 

— Иди умой сопли, — резко сказал я. — Я тебя для того и учу, чтобы ты ни под кем не оказался. 

Ворон вскочил и выбежал. Хлопнула дверь ванной. Я сел на холодный пол и начал медитировать. Мертвые щенки. Мертвые щенки... Старые монашки в грязных трусах... 

Все было бы ничего, если бы это больше не повторялось. 

Я опять плохо спал пару дней, так что в очередной раз придя домой под утро, взял Ворона за жабры. 

— Я просто не могу спать один. Полежи со мной. Уйдешь, когда я засну... 

Ворон насупился. Но деваться ему было некуда. 

— Мне раздеться? — буркнул он, хмуря черные брови. 

— А ты хочешь? — поддел его я. Но тут же поднял руки. — Шучу, шучу. 

Мне действительно нужен был сон. Я старался не задумываться над тем, почему я так замечательно заснул с ним. Все возможные варианты ответов мне бы не понравились. 

Вот только когда я прижал его к себе, одна округлая часть его тела вдавилась в мой пах. Реакция последовала незамедлительно. Ворон двинул мне локтем в бок и принялся вырываться. 

Орать: "Я же не специально!" было как-то несерьезно. Тем более, мое подсознание в последнее время выкидывало такие штуки... что это могло быть специально. 

Я перехватил тонкие запястья одной рукой и навалился на Ворона всем телом, чтобы он перестал брыкаться. 

О, круто! Мне так даже больше нравилось. 

И ему тоже. 

Я заскрипел зубами. 

— Я сейчас отпущу твои руки, — выдавил я. — Не делай глупостей, ладно? Я не собираюсь делать что-то против твоей воли. 

Секундная пауза... 

Ворон кивнул, предпочтя иметь преимущество в виде свободных рук. 

Я выпустил его запястья и переместил вес так, чтобы не сильно на него давить, а просто удерживать. Еще сбежит и глупостей наделает... 

— Слушай, — сказал я. — Это все довольно пошло — внезапно вспыхнувшая страсть и все такое, но может мы просто попробуем... доставить друг другу удовольствие, вместо того, чтобы ходить и мучиться? 

Перехватив руку, нацеленную мне в глаза, я снова прижал его. 

— Ты вообще понимаешь, что я говорю? 

— Понимаю, — выдохнул Дин мне в лицо, стараясь вырваться. Его уже колотило. Я погладил его по голове. Отличная картина — несостоявшийся насильник утешает жертву. 

— Ты что... м-м-м... хранишь себя для кого-то? 

Мой насмешливый тон заставил его удвоить усилия, но его глаза подозрительно заблестели. 

— Черт подери, Дин! Это просто секс! 

— Тебе легко говорить! — крикнул он, замирая. — Ты не... 

Он оборвал себя. 

Все-таки влюблен. Все признаки налицо. 

Я отпустил его запястья и нырнул ниже, утыкаясь головой в его плечо и обнимая обеими руками. Его кулаки опустились на мою спину. 

— Я не... что? — тихо сказал я ему на ухо. — Думаешь, я не понимаю? У меня тоже кто-то есть, и я медленно схожу с ума, потому что не могу быть с ним. Но мне хочется секса... Вот такой я отвратительный тип... Мне хочется тепла и ласки, а еще — закрыть глаза и представлять его на твоем месте. Это ужасно, я знаю... И ты можешь делать то же самое... 

Дин прерывисто вздохнул. Через некоторое время я сообразил, что не дождусь от него слов "возьми меня, я твой", и начал потихоньку оглаживать его бока. Его дыхание участилось, обеими руками он вцепился в мою футболку, но не стал сопротивляться. 

— Я просто поласкаю, — шепнул я. Он всхлипнул, обжигая дыханием мою шею. Я прикрыл глаза. — Просто поласкаю... 

Конечно, на этом мы не остановились. 

Нам обоим была нужна разрядка. 

Особенно когда напряжение стало расти. 

Наш город только выглядел таким мирным... Поговорка про тихий омут была в самый раз. Продажа алкоголя было самым невинным из того, что здесь происходило. Хэйден владел еще стрип-баром, который фактически был борделем, а самую большую прибыль приносил ему игорный бизнес, давно запрещенный в Канаде. Ближайшие казино были на Карибских островах, так что подпольные залы были неплохим бизнесом. А я еще удивлялся, откуда в городе столько туристов — ведь кроме заповедника, озера и местного исторического музея тут ничего такого не было. Маман, помнится, сваливала все на какое-то специфическое еловое пиво, которое варили только у нас. Пробовал — гадость редкостная... Впрочем, я отвлекся. 

В общем, скучать мне не приходилось. Я был каждой бочке затычкой. Хэйден давал мне самые различные поручения. Мне приходилось вникать во все его дела, и во все его планы. А планы у него были таковы: он хотел весь город. Потому что он немного преувеличивал, говоря, что город ему принадлежит. 

Когда я об этом узнал, то даже ощутил легкое злорадство. 

Он был очень крут, да. Завел связи, купил нужных людей, набрал шестерок. Но он не владел городом. Таких, как он, было несколько. Убитый нами Занг занимался наркотой, Большой Нед — оружием, Бобби Хоу со своим братом — тачками. И им было совершенно невыгодно идти под Хэйдена. 

Ну а Хэйдену хотелось получить все. 

В конце концов, проблема Занга была решена кардинально, Бобби с братом все-таки решили не дурить, увидев, к чему все идет... и только Большой Нед плевать хотел на наполеоновские планы Хэйдена. Хэйден старался, как мог, но у Неда были поставщики, связи и отлично вооруженные силовики. Стадия холодной войны затянулась где-то на год, потом терпение у обоих лопнуло, и война стала весьма горячей. 

Опасность в любой момент получить пулю в спину обостряет чувства. 

И я говорю не о чувстве осторожности. 

Морган очень помогал мне. Даже если ничего не делал. Я ощущал его поддержку, вот и все. 

Ворону — Дину — тоже нужна была поддержка. Только несколько иная. 

Первый раз прошел традиционно плохо. Когда я вставил, ему стало больно, он рыдал, вырывался и умолял его отпустить. Увы, это было попросту невозможно. Я старался быть поосторожней, но все равно отымел его так, что он неделю швырялся в меня разными предметами и разговаривал исключительно матом. Когда я понял, что он не собирается менять гнев на милость, я предложил ему сделку. Если ему удастся отбиться от меня, применив полученные знания, он идет спать к себе. Если нет — ложится на спину и затыкается. 

У него не было шансов. 

Хотя он и поставил мне пару синяков. 

На третий раз он дрался без особого энтузиазма, потому мы это дело бросили. Все-таки это непедагогично... 

Хотя чаще всего мы просто спали в обнимку — когда к делу подключилась полиция, сил уже не оставалось ни на что. 

Все началось в прекрасный летний вечер. Я дрых без задних ног. И, как любой человек, которого разбудили диким воплем, не проявил должного восхищения работой доблестной полиции, за что получил по почкам. Интересно, что я натворил в этот раз? — отстраненно подумал я, разглядывая браслеты наручников на своих запястьях. Ответ пришел сразу же. Сонливость как рукой сняло. Ворон. Я с ненавистью посмотрел на затылки полицейских на переднем сидении. Продажные бляди. 

Тот, что сидел на пассажирском сидении обернулся и просверлил меня таким же ненавидящим взглядом. Я аж засомневался в своих выводах. Но я ничего такого... 

Да. Это я забыл, какая гибкая у меня мораль. Так... Посмотрим... На этой неделе я помогал выбивать долг у неудачливого игрока из подпольного казино, угрожал свидетелю каких-то там преступлений, сломал нос придурку в стрип-клубе, возил девочек и сам пользовался их услугами, покупал партию спиртного, присутствовал при покупке партии наркоты, употреблял алкоголь, водил в нетрезвом виде, оскорблял кого ни попадя словом и действием... Но вот что из этого Хэйден — если это все-таки он — использует для давления? 

И что сделает с Вороном? 

Когда мы прибыли в участок я, не особо надеясь на положительный ответ, попросил позвонить. Мне позволили. 

В тот момент у меня были очень плохие предчувствия. 

Гудки ввинчивались в мою голову. Затем трубку подняли. 

— Тони? 

Я не смог скрыть вздох облегчения. 

— Ты где? 

— М-м-м... На пересечении... — он назвал мне улицы. 

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты приехал, немедленно. 

Это был наш сигнал. И он означал ровно обратное. 

— Хорошо, — голос в трубке дрогнул. 

Он подождал еще немного, на случай если я еще что-то скажу, и сбросил звонок. Я давно придумал план для подобного развития событий. Я вообще стал все планировать. Наверное, это был какой-то вывих из-за того, что кое-кто непрошенным ворвался в мою жизнь и разнес ее к чертовой матери. И теперь я пытался везде подстелить соломки. Иногда у меня получалось, чаще — нет, потому что Хэйден был непредсказуемым ублюдком, способным на все, что угодно. Даже после двух с половиной лет, проведенных с ним, я не знал, где кончаются границы этого "что угодно". Кажется, под свободой он имел в виду именно их полное отсутствие, но представить это было так же сложно, как бесконечность вселенной. 

Потому, бросив строить гипотезы, я отправился навстречу тому, что меня ожидало. 

Что бы это не было. 

Вторым тревожным звоночком стали злобные взгляды полицейских, которые встречались мне на пути. Да что здесь творится? Я, конечно, был далек от мысли, что буду вызывать у копов восхищение, но это было уже слишком. Они у нас на зарплате, черт возьми. Я сам передавал деньги некоторым стражам закона. Неужели еще остались неподкупные? 

Не поверите, но при этой мысли я не испытал облегчения. Было уже слишком поздно верить в торжество справедливости. Потому что я буду там, куда оно направит... какую-нибудь карающую хрень. 

Я огляделся. Так-так-так... Участок Варгаса... И что это значит в своей совокупности? 

Примерно то же самое. 

Я попал. 

Когда я уже избавлюсь от этой наивности? Варгас ведь не обещал, что будет меня покрывать. Я просто предположил, что он сделает это, понимая мою ситуацию... и, отчасти, из-за моей матери. Но, видимо, я ошибался. Кажется, я пересек какую-то грань дозволенного. 

Что ж, скоро я узнаю, какую именно.


	3. Практика предательств

Вообще-то меня уже пару раз вызывали в участок — это не считая того старого случая, после смерти Ублюдка. Меня допрашивали как свидетеля, у меня был адвокат, и я молчал. Это все, что я помню. Но то был "наш" участок. А я попал в центральный. Здесь все было по-другому, я чувствовал это. 

И это вовсе не было хорошей новостью. 

Я надеялся на то, что Варгас меня поймет. Копам под прикрытием же прощают преступления, которые им приходиться совершать? Конечно, я не был копом, и не работал под прикрытием, но я совершенно точно не хотел быть там, куда попал и делать то, что мне приходилось. Это меня с ними объединяло. Оставалось объяснить это лейтенанту. 

Однако в комнату для допросов вошел рыжеватый мужчина, веснушчатый, бледнокожий, с почти бесцветными глазами, окруженными блеклыми ресницами. 

— Старший инспектор Дэвид Крэйн, — представился он, аккуратно кладя на стол тонкую папку. Двигался он как сомнамбула. — Добрый вечер, мистер Беннет. 

— Кому как, — буркнул я, стараясь не показывать своего удивления. 

Ого... Это и есть новый инспектор. Он, случаем, не ошибся дверью? 

— Тем не менее, кем бы вы ни были, я не буду разговаривать с вами без адвоката. 

— Нет, Тони, адвокат тебе не нужен, — сказал Крэйн, плавно огибая стол. Я не успел возмутиться, когда он продолжил. — Вот увидишь, я не задам тебе ни единого вопроса. 

— И я могу ничего не говорить? 

Инспектор улыбнулся. Черт, да у него даже улыбка была какая-то медлительная. 

— Видишь, Тони — все как я обещал. Не я задаю тебе вопросы, а ты мне. Да. Ты можешь молчать. Говорить буду я, и, возможно, ты извлечешь из моих слов пользу. 

Это было... подозрительно. 

Крэйн вытянул стул, предназначавшийся адвокату, и сел рядом со мной. Я откинулся назад, складывая руки на груди. Этот человек не внушал мне доверия. 

— Видишь ли, Тони... Полицейские присматривают за порядком. Когда мы видим нарушение, мы вмешиваемся. Однако бывает и так, что мы видим что-то... подозрительное, но не реагируем. Не хотим делать поспешных выводов. 

Что я не люблю, так это пространные философские рассуждения. Особенно когда они предваряют какую-то гадость. 

— Иногда спешка вредит, — продолжил Крэйн. 

Да уж, подумал я, глядя на эту амебу. Бьюсь об заклад, ты не любишь спешки. Может быть, пора уже перейти к делу? Крэйн поймал мой взгляд и опять растянул губы в улыбке. 

— Лучше потерять немного времени на разговоры, — он словно читал мои мысли. — Например, обсудить такие вот картинки... 

Инспектор подтянул к себе папку и открыл ее, но не спешил показывать содержимое мне. На его лице было задумчивое выражение. Перебрав фотографии и дождавшись, когда я начну нетерпеливо ерзать, он положил ее на стол передо мной. 

Я даже почувствовал облегчение. Хотя, конечно, ничего хорошего не увидел. 

— Их можно истолковать по-разному, — продолжил инспектор. — Если бегло просмотреть эти фотографии, напрашивается вывод, что изображенный на них человек явно в чем-то замешан. Можно рыть дальше... возможно, что-то и сыщется. Но можно поступить и по-другому. 

Я поднял глаза. Он что, хочет денег? 

— Можно просто вызвать этого человека и поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз. Возможно, все это имеет какое-то объяснение. Смотри-ка... тут ты разговариваешь с человеком, которого мы подозреваем в торговле оружием, ... А здесь рядом с тобой известный нам член преступной группировки, — оп-па, знакомое лицо. Кажется, папа прикрывает меня гораздо лучше, чем Моргана. — А на вот этой... и на этой фотографии рядом с тобой девушки, которых мы неоднократно арестовывали за оказание сексуальных услуг... В общем, как я и говорил, это можно истолковать по-разному. Можно решить, что у тебя какие-то дела с не совсем законопослушными людьми, и на этом основании тоже причислить тебя к подобным людям. Но это поспешный вывод. Может статься, что ты просто оказался в неудачное время в неудачном месте. Это вообще не улики, — Крэйн отодвинул фотографии в сторону. На той, где я обнимал за талию ярко накрашенную блондинку, у меня был усталый вид. — Ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать, Тони? 

Увы, я не понимал. Я все еще был слишком молод, глуп и наивен, чтобы играть в такие игры. 

Но я учился. 

— Хорошо. Тогда я... 

Я не успел узнать, что он хотел сказать. Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился Варгас. Очень злой Варгас — его челюсть торчала вперед, а на скулах играли желваки. 

— Старший инспектор? Можно вас на пару слов? 

— Да, конечно, лейтенант, — Крэйн растянул губы в улыбке, но она не предвещала Варгасу ничего хорошего. И вряд ли он сердился потому, что его подчиненный вошел без стука. 

Впрочем, мне не пришлось играться в детектива. Дверь была тонкая, и я слышал их разговор. Страсти кипели нешуточные. 

— Я просил вас не трогать этого парня, сэр. 

— Именно поэтому он меня и заинтересовал, лейтенант. Зачем просить за кого-то, кто ни в чем не замешан? 

О, отлично. Варгас фактически сам меня сдал. Известно же, если написать на двери "Не входить", туда будут ломиться день и ночь. 

— Все сложнее, чем вы думаете. Вы лишь недавно перевелись из... 

— И обнаружил, что ситуация еще хуже, чем считает мое начальство, — не повышая голоса, перебил его Крэйн. — Уровень преступности необычайно высок для такого города, возможно, один из самых высоких по стране. Когда видишь все эти милые домики за белыми заборчиками, кажется, что все нормально, но на самом деле здесь творится черт знает что. Я обнаруживаю очень странные, очень тревожные знаки... 

— Расшифровкой некоторых из них, как я понимаю, уже занялся отдел внутренних расследований, — прошипел лейтенант. — А теперь вы, видимо, решили взяться за меня? 

— Мир не вращается вокруг вас, лейтенант, — протянул Крэйн. — На этого парня у меня есть оперативная информация. И то, что он по случайному совпадению... 

— Эта информация гроша ломаного не стоит, — рявкнул лейтенант. — Я видел фото. 

— Полицейским нужно абстрагироваться от родственных и дружеских чувств, когда они на работе, — назидательно сказал Крэйн. — Вы хороший полицейский, Варгас, но и вы не избежали этой ошибки. Я понимаю, город маленький, вы всех знаете, и все такое прочее... 

Не настолько он маленький, — успел обидеться я. Тоже мне... Столичная штучка... 

— Вы намекаете... 

— Я не намекаю, лейтенант. Все, хватит, — голос инспектора был таким же спокойным, но на месте Варгаса я бы не стал больше на него давить. — Не желаю больше тратить время на это чудовищное выяснение отношений. Я предлагал вам ввести меня в курс дела. Вы решили притвориться, что ничего не происходит. Я потерял три месяца на самостоятельный поиск ответов. И сейчас не позволю ни вам, ни кому-либо другому встать у меня на пути. Я люблю свою работу, лейтенант, — это прозвучало так нежно, словно он признавался в любви к женщине. — И люблю делать ее хорошо. Это ясно? 

Лейтенант что-то пробурчал в ответ. 

— Давайте не забывать о том, ради чего мы стараемся. Хорошо? 

И почему-то именно в этот момент я понял, чего он от меня хотел. 

Сдать его. 

Сдать Хэйдена. 

Когда старший инспектор вернулся, я больше не задавал вопросов. И отцу доложил, что молчал, как рыба. 

 

Морган заказал водку, аргументируя это тем, что водку пьют настоящие крутые парни. Я улыбнулся. Я был рад его видеть. В последнее время мы не часто пересекались. Да и бравые ребята Крэйна систематически таскали меня в участок. Недавно я отсидел десять суток за драку. 

Это было как отпуск. 

— Вздрогнем, — пародируя русский акцент, сказал Морган, подвигая ко мне стопку с прозрачной, как вода, жидкостью. Я фыркнул. Чокнувшись, мы глотнули обжигающий напиток. Да, действительно, в такую погодку самое оно. Я чувствовал, как согреваются мои внутренности. 

— Может, возьмем по хорошему стейку, по пиву, и посидим? — спросил Морган. 

— В другой раз, парни, — сказал кто-то из-за моей спины. Я обернулся и буквально уткнулся носом в грудь, обтянутую блестящей рубашкой. Подняв глаза я встретился с нехорошим взглядом глубоко посаженных глаз одного из охранников. — Хэйден вызывает вас обоих к себе. 

Я поднялся. 

— Хорошо, мы идем. 

Морган тоже встал, поправляя пояс. 

— Пошли, — сказал он. — Может, будет случай размяться. 

— Еще как, — ухмыльнулся Бобби. 

Ага. Что-то затевается... 

Мы направились за ним, однако в одном из коридоров нижнего этажа меня поймал Дин. 

— Тони! 

Я обернулся... и быстро заслонил его от своих спутников. Парень был бледен, как мел и едва стоял на ногах. Как только я остановился, он обессилено привалился ко мне. 

— Вы идите, я догоню, — бросил я через плечо. 

— Но Хэйден... — начал Бобби. 

— Просто дай мне пару минут! — махнул рукой я, надеясь, что они оставят нас в покое. 

Не тут-то было. Бобби остановился посреди коридора, и Морган, подумав, тоже притормозил. 

— Что случилось? — прошипел я, стряхивая цепляющегося за мою одежду Дина и пытаясь придать ему вертикальное положение. Еще, пожалуй, не помешала бы пару пощечин, но не при таких свидетелях. 

— Тони... Они взяли Лероя... Это он... сливал информацию... 

Ну и что? — хотелось сказать мне. А потом я понял. 

Доминик Лерой... 

Конечно, кто еще мог сделать подобное с Вороном, кроме этого избалованного ублюдка. Только он мог, совершенно наплевав на последствия, не подумав, что случиться с мальчиком... 

Я отчетливо скрипнул зубами. 

Поделом ему. 

Но Ворон явно не разделял мою точку зрения. И теперь давился рыданиями, цепляясь за мои руки. 

Шутки шутками, но, кажется, этот урод ему действительно небезразличен. 

— Я не идиот, Тони... Я понимаю, что он... Что это ничего не означало. Это был просто секс. Для него. Но не для меня. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Я пытался, правда... Я не могу... 

— Тони! — позвал Бобби. — Что там такое? 

— Ничего! Я уже иду! — крикнул я. — Ты с ума сошел? — я встряхнул мелкого так, что он клацнул зубами. 

— Тони... Давай я скажу... Что это я сделал... Что я разговаривал с копами... 

Я стиснул пальцы на костлявых плечах, и лицо Ворона исказилось от боли. Хотелось хорошенько приложить его головой об стенку, чтобы мозги на место стали. Мученик хренов! Нашел за кого пожертвовать собой! 

— Тебе все равно никто не поверит, — процедил я, толкая его к стене. — Ты ничего не знал из того, что сообщали копам. И не мог знать. Все! Иди... 

— Скажи, что ты мне проговорился... нечаянно... 

— Прекрати, — рявкнул я, не сдержавшись. — Что бы там ни было... — добавил я тише, вспомнив про возможных слушателей, — я не дам тебе обменять свою жизнь на его. Он того не стоит... 

— Пожалуйста, — одними губами проговорил Ворон, снова пытаясь схватить меня за руку. 

— Тони? 

Дин отшатнулся от меня. Я обернулся. Это был голос Поля, которого я считал правой рукой Хэйдена. Хэйден, конечно, хотел видеть меня своей правой рукой... но я пока не дорос. Не приобрел, так сказать, нужных качеств, вроде способности хладнокровно разделать труп ножом для рубки костей. 

Сейчас он маячил в конце коридора, являя собой оригинальную трактовку того, что ждет меня в будущем. И это был явно не свет. 

— Тони... 

— Минуту! — крикнул я, почти отшвыривая Дина от себя. Он отлетел к стене, хватая ртом воздух. Я стиснул кулаки. — Прекрати. Если он у Хэйдена, это конец. 

Я сказал — и осознал. Они убьют его. И эта смерть не будет ни легкой, ни быстрой. 

Блин. Что же делать? Может... 

— Уходи отсюда. Убирайся! — сказал я громко, стараясь заглушить этот голосок в моей голове. Мне хотелось истерически расхохотаться. Ну вот, начинается. Я тешил себя надеждой, что за три года нарастил шкурку потолще? Не-е-ет. Я как был идиотом, так и остался. Это же просто еще один моральный урод. Из-за него Ворона чуть не убили в прошлый раз. А я стою тут... и размышляю над тем, можно ли его вытащить. Я встряхнул головой. Застрелиться нафиг... Впрочем, зачем лишать моего отца удовольствия прикончить меня собственноручно... 

— Нет-нет! — Поль махнул мне рукой. — Захвати его с собой. Это будет... поучительно. 

Блядь. 

Этого мне еще не хватало. 

— Это не его ума дело, — я стряхнул ледяные пальцы со своего запястья. — И ему нужно работать. 

— Работа подождет. Тем более, Хэйден приказал собрать всех. 

Ага, а все работали, так что, должно быть, впечатляющей аудитории не получилось... 

Я схватил Дина за локоть и поволок за собой. Слава богам, Поль, увидев, что мы идем, скрылся за поворотом. Бобби потрусил за ним, а Морган побрел следом, поминутно оглядываясь на нас. 

— Тони, пожалуйста, пожалуйста... — лихорадочно шептал Ворон, пытаясь заглянуть мне в лицо. — Ты же все можешь... Ты все можешь... Не дай им убить его. Я больше ничего не прошу, и никогда не попрошу, просто не дай ему сегодня умереть... 

Осторожная часть меня думала, что я не могу так рисковать. А вторая знала, что я не смогу пустить все на самотек. Потому что дело вовсе не в Лерое. Если бы я ничего не сделал, это была бы не просто осторожность. Это означало бы, что отец выиграл. Что я перестал бороться. 

Я не знал, какая из этих частей была человеком, а какая — Зверем. 

И не хотел знать. 

— Я сделаю, что смогу, — сказал я сквозь зубы. — Но если ты сейчас же не возьмешь себя в руки — нам всем конец. Тебе, мне, Лерою — всем. 

Дин задохнулся. 

— Думай как они. Будь таким, как они тебя видят. Забудь о гребанном героизме. Ты идешь туда не ради кого-то. Ты преследуешь свои интересы. И... будь эгоистом, черт возьми. Если твоей жизни будет что-то угрожать, ты должен забыть... обо всем и позаботиться о себе. 

Я толкнул дверь на лестницу. Морган уже был внизу. Он на секунду задержался, глядя на меня снизу вверх, а затем исчез за железной дверью, ведущей в подвальное помещение. 

— Учти — я не собираюсь рисковать своей жизнью, — продолжил я, таща Дина вниз по лестнице. — И я помешаю тебе, если захочешь глупо рисковать своей, потому что ты утянешь за собой меня, Морган попытается помочь, и тоже пропадет ни за грош. Ты понял? 

— Да, — выдавил он. Я заглянул в его глаза и понял, что ничегошеньки он не понял. 

Мы все умрем...


	4. Хорошая ложь

— О, Тони! Наконец-то... 

Хэйден обернулся ко мне, открывая нам с Дином вид на того, кто был привязан к стулу посреди подвала. Я не узнал бы Лероя, если бы не знал, что это он. Потому что вместо черт лица я видел багровые припухлости, синяки, ссадины... Хэйден наверняка сделал его своей боксерской грушей. Но и Поль явно успел приложить руку к истязаниям — грудь Лероя была покрыта сеточкой порезов. Покрытые запекшейся коркой крови губы шевельнулись, когда в его поле зрения попали новые лица, но он не смог выдавить ни звука. Я знал этого выблядка, он бы швырялся колкими фразочками до последнего. И то, что сейчас он молчал, было... неправильно. 

Он не должен был вот так закончить. 

Я скосил глаза на Ворона. 

Медленно выдохнул. 

Нас может спасти только... 

Да ничто уже не может нас спасти. 

Хэйден что-то вещал, размахивая рукой, и я попытался все-таки вслушаться. 

— ...не просто предавал меня раз за разом... Нет, он заставил меня подозревать всех вокруг, включая тебя. Особенно тебя. Он подставлял тебя. 

— Меня? — выдохнул я, не веря своим ушам. 

— Да. Я знаю причину... Но она не имеет особого значения. Главное — он тебя возненавидел, и решил отомстить. И не просто воткнуть нож в спину... Нет, он захотел чего-то более... изощренного. Он сделал все, чтобы я в тебе разочаровался, посчитал тебя предателем и убил собственными руками. Шекспир недоделанный... 

Я взглянул на Лероя. Да, это чувство я узнал сразу. В сочетании с налитыми кровью белками — довольно впечатляющее зрелище. Он действительно меня ненавидел. Ненавидит, поправился я. Впрочем, он был трупом, и все мы знали об этом. 

Вопрос — почему? — я оставил на потом. И даже сердиться на Лероя я был не в состоянии, хотя он вроде как пытался меня убить. Я чувствовал лишь бесконечное, всепоглощающее, опустошающее презрение к себе. Трус. Слизняк. Тупица. Какой-то смазливый мудак пошел против Хэйдена просто из желания увидеть мою кровь. А я не мог сделать то же самое ради всего, что мне было дорого. 

— Доминик меня недооценил, — ухмыльнулся Хэйден. 

Да уж. 

Хотел бы я знать, как он вообще смог продержаться почти восемь месяцев. 

И поучиться на его ошибках. 

— Мы уже выбили у него основную информацию, так что... теперь это просто для веселья. 

Что-то отчетливо хрустнуло, когда Хэйден снова ударил Доминика по лицу. Думаю, его профиль больше никогда не будет таким аристократическим... 

Лерой покачнулся на стуле, а потом выплюнул что-то красное и что-то белое. Ворон дернулся, но я ступил вперед, прикрывая его. 

— А вы спрашивали, сегодняшнее мероприятие он тоже сдал? 

Хэйден взглянул на Поля. Поль пожал плечами. 

— Но ведь... 

Я знал, что он хочет сказать. Это была просто встреча. Людей нельзя арестовать за то, что они сидят за одним столиком. Но я не дал ему договорить. 

— Разве непонятно? Есть много причин, по которым легавые захотят быть поблизости... — многозначительно глядя на Хэйдена, сказал я. — Возможно, Большой Нед узнал об этом, и именно потому отменил встречу. 

— Черт возьми... — нахмурился Хэйден. — Так... Поль, возьми Бобби, Натана и Рони, проверьте все. И... на всякий случай подгоните машину к черному входу. Тони, — он хлопнул меня по плечу. — Иногда ты бываешь чертовым параноиком, но в такие моменты ты заставляешь меня тобой гордиться. 

Мне послышался хриплый смешок. Я взглянул на Доминика, пытающегося набрать воздух в легкие. 

— Яблочко... от... яблоньки... 

Хэйден занес руку для еще одного удара, но я остановил его. 

— Отдай его мне. В конце концов, он пытался уничтожить меня. Я имею право. 

Хэйден заколебался на мгновение. 

— Что ж, все свои, — усмехнулся он. В подвале, кроме нас, остались только Морган и Дин. — Можно говорить начистоту. Я не слишком доверял тебе, Тони. Но я видел много... Я слишком много видел. Однако ты развеял все мои сомнения. Да и все это... — он пощелкал пальцами в воздухе, подбирая слово, — Наносное уже смылось. Как я и говорил. 

Рывок — и он поймал Ворона за волосы, запрокидывая его голову вверх. Дин вскрикнул, и Доминик дернулся на стуле. А он все-таки неравнодушен к парню... 

— Я знал, что рано или поздно ты его выебешь, — задумчиво сказал Хэйден, глядя на меня. — Но это уже не то, верно? 

— Да, — сказал я. — Ты прав. Это уже совсем не то. 

Хэйден отшвырнул Ворона. Однако тот удержался на ногах, и в его взгляде не было страха. Хэйден прищурился, вглядываясь в его лицо, но я снова отвлек его на себя. Подошел ближе к Доминику и наклонился. 

— Знаешь, каким будет твой конец? — негромко сказал я, заглядывая в его глаза. — Сейчас я отвезу тебя в лес и закопаю. Живьем. Потому что ты заслужил медленную смерть, а я не хочу пачкать о тебя руки. И я хочу, чтобы ты знал — в то время, как ты будешь задыхаться под несколькими метрами земли, я заставлю Ворона отсасывать у нас, по очереди. Он уже неплохо научился это делать, расслабляет горло, все дела. 

Мои подозрения оправдались. Глаза Доминика вспыхнули, словно я подул на гаснущие уголья. Правильно. Ненависть придаст тебе сил. Продержись немного. А потом... Потом я что-нибудь придумаю. 

Я услышал смех Хэйдена, а затем Ворон шагнул вперед. Я перехватил его, раньше, чем он сказал или сделал что-то глупое, сбил с ног и поставил на колени у стула, одной рукой сжимая тонкую шею. 

— А теперь, Доминик, я хочу, чтобы ты попросил — хорошенько, с чувством и расстановкой, попросил, чтобы я это сделал, и тогда я, возможно, тебя послушаюсь, и не стану закапывать его рядом. 

Я стиснул ладонь, вынуждая Дина смотреть прямо в глаза Доминику. Еще не все потеряно. Увидь же, чертов идиот, увидь — и прекрати пытаться угробить всех нас. 

Лерой рванулся из пут, застонал от боли. Из его рта поползла струйка крови. Я надеялся, он просто вырубится, но он все еще был в сознании. Черт... Неужели он действительно это скажет? 

— Ты... будешь гореть в аду... 

— Ты будешь гореть в аду раньше, — заметил я, поднимаясь. Затем взял Дина за шкирку и вздернул на ноги. 

— Где эта чертова машина? 

Хэйден больше не смеялся. 

— Не ожидал от тебя, Тони. 

Да я, блядь, сам от себя такого не ожидал. Может действительно, того... К психоаналитику наведаться? 

Я взял Дина под руку — он едва переставлял ноги, но я надеялся, он все-таки понял послание. Я наглядно продемонстрировал, что ему есть ради чего жить, и за что бороться. 

Вообще, в восемнадцать лет рановато опускать руки. 

— Все чисто, — войдя, Поль с неприязнью глянул на меня. Он явно подозревал меня в намерении его подсидеть. И был не так уж далек от правды. Я уже давно хотел сделать что-нибудь такое, что даст мне привилегию не слушаться приказов этого урода. А то я, как многие сыновья из династий, начал с самого низа, и в своем продвижении вверх еще не обогнал его. — Машина у двери. 

Бобби и Натан, зашедшие вслед за ним, деловито подхватили связанного Доминика и поволокли прочь. Я кивнул Моргану и шагнул вслед за ними, ведя за собой Дина, но Хэйден перехватил меня. 

— Постой. Нужно поговорить. 

Я стряхнул Дина на руки Моргану. 

— Идите, я догоню. 

Хэйден не сказал мне ничего нового. Я и так знал, как быть осторожным. Наконец он сам это понял, и отправил меня заканчивать дела. 

Я вышел на улицу — и почувствовал неприятный холодок в животе. 

Фургона не было. 

Я схватился за телефон, намереваясь позвонить Моргану, но тут с противоположной стороны улицы мне подмигнули фарами. Я перебежал дорогу, стуча ботинками по обледеневшему асфальту и запрыгнул в потрепанную легковушку Моргана. 

— Где? — выдохнул я, имея в виду сразу многое. Ворона в машине не было. 

— Они поехали вперед. 

— И Дин с ними? 

— Да. Он настаивал. 

— Какого хрена? 

— Не пори горячку, Тони. Без нас их никто и пальцем не тронет. Кстати, угадай, куда я их направил? 

Мы уже выехали на шоссе, и у меня возникли определенные предположения. 

— Тот амбар еще не сожгли? — устало спросил я. 

— Ничего ему не сделалось. Когда мы были мелкие, мы пугали друг друга историями о том, что в этой развалюхе живут привидения, потому она и не разрушается. 

Я нервно фыркнул. Меня начало отпускать. Действительно, все нормально. Теперь можно будет отправить дуболомов Хэйдена восвояси... А Лероя и Дина потихоньку вывезти из города. Я глубоко вздохнул. Еще нужно не забыть взять у Доминика мастер-класс... Я снова подавился смешком. 

Морган искоса посмотрел на меня. 

— Блядь, Тони... Ну ты и отжег... У меня волосы дыбом стояли. 

— Заткнись, — беззлобно сказал я. 

— Импровизатор хренов, — покачал головой Морган. — Если б я тебя не знал... 

Да уж. В этом-то моя проблема. Я слишком добрый, даже когда злой. 

— Возможно, не будь я таким придурком, я уже был бы далеко отсюда, — пробормотал я, утыкаясь лбом в ледяное стекло. 

— Ага. В колонии для малолеток... 

Морган помолчал немного, сосредоточенно крутя руль. 

— Ты просто не знаешь, как это выглядит со стороны. Тони... к тебе пришел чувак и сказал: "Можешь делать все, что хочешь, и тебе за это ничего не будет". И что ты сделал? 

Я поднял бровь. Что я сделал? 

— Ты можешь быть плохим, Тони, — продолжил Морган. — Наверное, ты мог бы... Закопать человека живьем, и все такое прочее. Потому-то они тебе и поверили. Но ты не стал бы. Вот в чем, бля, разница. "Мог, и сделал", отличается от "мог — и не сделал". Ты сильнее этих уебков. Ты сильнее Хэйдена. Когда ты это поймешь — все закончится. 

Я взглянул на друга. 

— И не нужно на меня так смотреть, — сказал он. — Когда курнешь, и не такие мысли в голову лезут. 

Я хмыкнул. 

— По-моему, ты курил Гегеля... 

— Что за хрен? 

— А, забей. 

— Нет, ну... 

— Забей, честно... 

 

И как только я расслабился... 

Уже на подъезде к амбару я услышал выстрел. Еще два прозвучали, когда мы с Морганом бежали вдоль цепочки свежих следов. Я сунулся первым, держа в руках свой травматический пистолет — и пули выбили несколько щепок возле моей головы. Резко отпрянув назад, я свалился в снег у стены. Морган рухнул рядом, доставая свое оружие. 

— Что, черт подери, происходит? 

Если бы я знал... 

— Это Лерой, — выдавил я, хватая ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба. — Он в меня стрелял.


	5. Игра на публику

Сквозь грохот крови в ушах я услышал голос Дина, который просил Лероя прекратить стрельбу. Морган, держа пистолет наготове, сполз ниже, озадаченно глядя на меня. Я и сам не очень понимал, что происходит. Я успел увидеть, что Лерой и Дин сидят у противоположной от входа стены, и оба вооружены. 

— Дин! — рявкнул я. — Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит? 

— Тони! — подал голос Бобби. — Они... 

В стену с той стороны ударила еще одна пуля. Бобби заткнулся. Мы с Морганом переглянулись. 

Черт. 

Я ведь все спланировал. Шестерки Хэйдена валят, а я отпускаю парней на все четыре стороны, и никто их не ищет, считая мертвыми... Я буквально слышал свист, с которым этот план летел коту под хвост. 

— Вы в своем уме? Что вы творите? — рявкнул я, буквально зарываясь в снег. И получил подробный отчет. 

— Мы забрали оружие у охранников, — голос Дина слегка дрожал. — Я связал им руки. Они сидят напротив меня. Я держу их под прицелом. 

А Доминик держит под прицелом меня. 

Чудненько. 

— Они не пострадали? 

— Н-нет... — это прозвучало не очень уверенно. 

Хорошо это или плохо? Нет человека — нет проблемы. Возможно, они уже услышали что-то, чего не должны были слышать... И их смерть легко будет объяснить их собственным идиотизмом... 

Я мысленно дал себе оплеуху. Я — не Хэйден! Я не убиваю людей потому, что они мне мешают! 

— Тогда хорошо. Это не в твоих интересах, понимаешь? — я замолчал, подбирая слова. Нужно убедить Дина доверится мне — и не сказать ничего лишнего. 

— Дин! Ты понимаешь, в какой ситуации мы все оказались... — начал я. Но мою прочувствованную речь прервал выстрел. На этот раз пуля пробила стену. Труха вырвалась из нее маленьким фонтанчиком и обсыпала мое лицо. 

— Какого хрена! — заорал я. — Немедленно забери пистолет у этого придурка! Иначе я за себя не ручаюсь! 

В наступившей тишине я отчетливо услышал тихий голос Лероя. 

— Дин... — позвал он. — Вороненок... Уходи, пожалуйста... уходи, я их задержу... 

— Подожди... — прошептал Дин. — Мне нужно подумать. 

— Послушай меня, вороненок... Я не был хорошим человеком. Я делал плохие вещи, просто от скуки. Я уже все имел и все попробовал... Я ошибался. Когда появился ты... все изменилось... Я словно очнулся. Все стало неважным. Что было, что не было... Только ты имеешь значение. Только ты — настоящий... 

— Замолчи, замолчи, замолчи... — выдыхал Дин. Я знал, как отчаянно он мечтал это услышать, и как пытался забыть эту мечту, подаваясь ко мне на измятых простынях — до боли, до крови, до крика. 

— Я хотел измениться... Ради тебя... Я не смог. Хэйден... — он сам прервал себя. На мгновение я решил, что он не станет продолжать. Но он продолжил. — Я сам все испортил... — сказал он громче, ожесточеннее. Правильно. Если сейчас не время для правды, то когда? — Я так виноват перед тобой, Дин... Я отдал тебя в руки этих животных... Я так виноват... 

— Нет, — запротестовал Ворон. — Это не... Ты не... 

— Я виноват, — хрипло повторил Лерой, и в его горле что-то клокотнуло. Черт... Все хуже, чем я думал. Люди не издают такие звуки, если могут нормально дышать. — Я видел... Как ты двигаешься... Как смотришь... И эти синяки... Он насиловал тебя... из-за меня... — он замолчал ненадолго, а затем устало добавил. — Лучше бы я оставил тебя в покое... 

— Чертовски верно, — заметил я, перекатываясь в сторону. Лерой хорошо стрелял, ориентируясь на слух, а я просто не смог удержаться. Конечно, следовало бы промолчать. И вообще, не подставляться. 

Но никто больше не стрелял в меня. 

— Я сам... — сказал Дин. — Понимаешь? 

— Ш-ш-ш... Конечно, я все понимаю... Тебе нужно было выжить... Но теперь... позволь мне исправить все, вороненок... Помоги мне загладить свою вину... Прошу тебя... 

Мы с Морганом переглянулись. Мне было неловко, думаю, ему тоже. Мы словно присутствовали при чем-то очень интимном. 

— Прекращай этот театр, Лерой, — проворчал я. — Я уже понял, как ты горишь желанием пожертвовать ради него своей жизнью. Обещаю, я тебе это устрою. 

Я снова зарылся в сугроб, и снова никто не стрелял. 

— Беннет, — устало сказал Лерой. — Позволь ему уйти, и я выброшу чертов пистолет. Сделаешь со мной, что захочешь. Применишь на практике все, чему успел тебя научить твой папочка. 

— Не смей ставить мне условия, — процедил я сквозь зубы. Мое терпение было на исходе, и вообще от лежания в сугробе у меня мерзла задница. — Тем более, что ты не сможешь проверить, сдержал ли я слово, данное мертвецу. 

— Тони! — прошипел Морган. Знаю, знаю. Не подливать масла в огонь... 

— У нас с Вороном свой договор, — громко сказал я. — И я буду придерживаться именно его... если ты, конечно, вконец не испаскудишь мне настроение. 

— Тони! — в голосе Дина слышались умоляющие нотки. 

— Забери у него пистолет, — напомнил я, горя желанием надавать Лерою по башке. 

Дин прерывисто вздохнул. Я бросил взгляд на Моргана, но тот отыскал какую-то щель в стене и приник к ней. Я немедленно последовал его примеру. Моим глазком стала та самая дырка от пули. В амбаре царил сумрак. Я увидел застывшего в напряженной позе Ворона у противоположной стены. И понял, почему Натан и Бобби вели себя так тихо. Пистолет в его руках плясал так, что я поневоле задумался, сколько из его выстрелов я приписал Лерою. 

Последний обессилено привалился к плечу Дина, но твердо сжимал свой пистолет. Дин повернулся к нему. Он не сразу смог разомкнуть пальцы, вцепившиеся в рукоять, а когда разомкнул — пистолет в одной руке заплясал еще сильнее. 

Я сглотнул. 

Дин потянулся к Лерою, дотронулся до его рукава. Мужчина не опустил оружие, только приник к нему ближе, почти уложив голову на его плечо. 

— Отдай его мне, пожалуйста... 

— Прошу тебя... Вороненок... не верь ему... Разве ты не помнишь, что он говорил там, в подвале? 

— Он мне ничего не сделает, — сказал Дин. Но, видимо, Лерой не очень верил в меня. 

— Господи... — простонал Доминик, — это мне наказание за то, что я сделал, да? Беннет... ради всего святого... не трогай его... 

Я не успел ответить. 

— Пожалуйста, Доминик... — в голосе Дина проскользнуло что-то такое, от чего меня бросило в жар. Так можно просить любовника... Впрочем, Лерой ведь и был им. — Пожалуйста... если ты действительно... если ты говоришь правду про... все... Отдай мне пистолет... Отдай. 

Лерой медленно опустил руку с пистолетом. Мое воображение разыгралось, живописуя мне улыбку, окрасившуюся кровью и взгляд... Такой взгляд, словно он знал, что сейчас Дин предаст его, растопчет, убьет... но смотрел и улыбался, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу и вдыхая его запах. 

— Возьми... сердце мое... 

Я покачал головой. Он безумен. Они оба сошли с ума. Впрочем, все правильно: любовь — это психическое заболевание. 

Мое сердце еще колотилось — хоть бы он и в самом деле не сделал ничего безумного! — но пистолет уже перекочевал в руки Дина. 

— Я вхожу! — крикнул я на всякий случай. Я встал с колен, отряхнулся и вошел. Отобрав у несопротивляющегося Дина оба пистолета, присел на корточки рядом с этими двумя, доверив Моргану обоих шестерок. Но Дин даже бровью не повел, глядел на своего обожаемого Лероя. 

И — да, тот улыбался. 

Так, улыбаясь, и уплыл в беспамятство, прямо на плече Ворона. 

Что ж, так даже лучше. 

— Вот влипли... — покачал головой я. Дин виновато взглянул на меня, но его глаза сияли, лучились... Его любят. Я обернулся. 

— Влипли, — подтвердил Морган, показывая подбородком на мрачных Бобби и Натана, и усиленно двигая бровями. Наверное, хотел знать, что с ними делать. 

Бобби проворчал что-то себе под нос, Натан громогласно намекнул, что пора бы их и развязать, но я задумался над одним вопросом. Я, конечно, тренировал парня... Но как он смог так близко к ним подобраться, что успел пистолет выхватить? Я повернулся к Дину. 

— Они хотели нас убить... Сказали, Поль им приказал... 

Ах вот почему этот гад так на меня зыркал... 

Я скрипнул зубами. Это серьезный промах, дружок... Мне ведь ничего не мешает тебя убрать, а Хэйден меня разве что по-отечески пожурит... а то и похвалит, такие вещи в его вкусе... 

Эти мысли заняли долю секунды, а в следующий момент я уже переключился на более важные проблемы. Мой старый план благополучно издох, а новый... Мой взгляд зацепился за что-то блестящее на земле около ноги Дина. Лезвие... Нож. Наверное, Бобби. Я усмехнулся. Нет, я все-таки смотрел слишком много фильмов. Надеюсь, Бобби и Натан более практичны. 

— Ну что ты... — я привлек дрожащего Ворона к себе, другой рукой поднял с земли нож — так, чтобы они это видели. — Я бы не дал им тебя убить... Теряй сознание, — прошипел я в ухо Дину, заводя руку с ножом ему за спину. Ворон взглянул на меня расширенными глазами, а потом обмяк, закрывая глаза. Я опустил его на землю и театрально вытер нож об его куртку. Когда я обернулся, то едва удержал на лице невозмутимое выражение. На лице Моргана играли желваки, так он старался сдержать смех. Бобби и Натан же смотрели на меня со священным ужасом. 

— Не смогли справится с одним мальчишкой и полумертвым мужиком? — напустился на них я. Вряд ли Дин умеет симулировать и отсутствие дыхания, так что я предпочел отвлечь все внимание на себя. — Так, Морган, развяжи их, и пусть валят обратно к мамочке. Мы и сами справимся. Нам такие помощнички не нужны. 

Чуваки, представляя, что я могу сказать их боссу, помрачнели еще больше. 

Морган вынул собственный нож, разрезал веревки и подтолкнул их к проему в стене амбара. 

— А... оружие? — брякнул Бобби. 

— А... Поль вам больше никаких заданий не давал? — сказал я в тон и подозрительно прищурился. Бобби сдулся и они, наконец, свалили. Морган пошел провожать их, для виду бурча что-то о лопате в багажнике. 

У меня вырвался вздох облегчения. 

Я наклонился и пошлепал Дина по щеке. 

— Эй! Вставай, соня. 

Дин привстал, недоверчиво оглядываясь. Но шум мотора отъезжающего грузовичка сказал все лучше любых слов. 

— Тони... — прошептал он. Я усмехнулся, но улыбка быстро увяла. Еще не все. Далеко не все. Я наклонился над завалившимся на бок Лероем. Он вообще жив еще? Я начал щупать его шею, пытаясь понять, бьется ли у меня что-то под пальцами. 

— Ебать-копать! — гогоча, ввалился Морган. — Я с ума с тобой сойду. Блядь, Тони... Два выступления в один вечер... 

Я выпрямился. Морган умолк и подошел к нам. Вид у Лероя был, прямо скажем, неважнецкий. Его рубашка заскорузла от крови, лицо было одной сплошной уродливой маской, а еще я слышал хрипы и свисты, когда он дышал. 

Но все-таки он дышал. 

Дин положил его голову к себе на колени и начал укутывать его в свою куртку, благо на нем был свитер. Я нехотя стянул свою, оставшись в одной рубашке, и поднялся. 

— Плохо дело. Нужно в больницу везти. 

— Но мы же не можем сказать, что его машина сбила... — пробурчал Морган. 

Я поднял глаза. Машина? Хм... возможно... Да нет, черт! О чем думаю? Я потряс головой. Что делать? 

Добить и не мучиться, со злостью подумал я, но вместо того, чтобы претворить эту гениальную задумку в жизнь, полез в карман за телефоном. Набрал номер по памяти. Так... кажется, правильно. 

Варгас поднял трубку после второго гудка. 

— Слушаю! 

— Это Тони, — сказал я, стараясь не цокать зубами. Было зверски холодно. 

— Здравствуй, — коротко откликнулся Варгас с непередаваемыми интонациями. Маман по одному этому могла догадаться, кто звонит, потому что я догадался, что рядом была именно она. Я вздохнул. 

— У меня здесь Лерой... 

— Кто? — неубедительно прозвучало, и только заставило меня разозлиться. 

— Кто работал информатором, — рявкнул я. — И кого сегодня раскрыли. Понимаешь, что это значит? 

— Он... жив? 

— Едва-едва, — буркнул я. — Ему нужно в больницу. Просто какая-то тихая палата... чтоб никаких полицейских... Жертва автокатастрофы, Джон Смит и все такое. Мы сейчас привезем его. 

— Кто мы? 

— Я и мой друг, — я посмотрел на Моргана, затем — на Дина. — Ему тоже нужна помощь. Как... защита свидетелей. Можете организовать? Хотя нет, что я говорю... Должны организовать. Крэйн должен... кукловод хренов. 

— Я ему передам, — похоже, Варгас чувствовал такое облегчение, что даже смог сыронизировать. 

— Передай. Все, там поговорим. А... Да... Чуть не забыл... У вас же есть патруль на въезде в город? Там сейчас будет проезжать такой старый грузовой мерседес с двумя людьми. Около стрип-бара кто-то видел, как в него заталкивали связанных людей, представляете? Там даже кровь может быть. 

— Ладно. 

Я нажал на сброс. Больница у нас одна, не потеряемся. Хотя, с другой стороны, это не так уж и хорошо. Если начнут искать, поиски будут недолгими. Потому и начать не должны. 

— Поехали, — сказал я, примеряясь к вытянувшемуся на земле длинному телу. 

Мы осторожно подняли Лероя и перенесли его в машину. 

Морган так гнал по обледеневшей дороге, что я боялся в самом деле стать жертвой автокатастрофы. Зато обратный путь занял минут тридцать. К больнице мы подъехали с въезда для скорой, рассудив, что раз мы приняли на себя ее функции, то имеем на это полное право. 

Первыми к нам подоспели не медики, а Варгас. 

Я поздоровался, Морган хмыкнул, Дин хлюпнул носом. 

— Палата готова? — спросил я. К нам уже бежали медбратья. 

— Да, — я скорее увидел ответ, чем услышал. Каталка препротивно дребезжала по асфальту. 

— Там и поговорим. 

Лероя вынули — извлекли — из машины, пренебрежительно швырнув нам обратно нашу одежку. Я удержал Дина. 

— Не спеши... 

Дин умоляюще посмотрел на меня. Я повернулся к Моргану. 

— Слушай, ты едь. Скажешь Хэйдену, что я обеспечиваю себе алиби. 

Морган умудрился не посмотрев на Варгаса, указать мне на него взглядом. 

— С вами все будет в порядке? 

— А как же! — фыркнул я. 

— Ну... Звони, если что. 

Натянув свои куртки, кое-где вымазанные кровью Лероя, мы отправились внутрь. Варгас провел нас тихими коридорами, и вскоре мы были в палате. 

Я усадил Дина на одну из кроватей, сам уселся рядом. Его колотило, но при Варгасе он не позволил себе искать у меня поддержки. Даже руки засунул между колен, чтобы не цепляться за меня. 

— Так что с вами приключилось? — вполголоса спросил Варгас. 

Я пожал плечами. 

— Хэйден... 

Это объясняло если не все, то многое. 

— Ты не мог бы узнать, как он? — попросил я, заслужив преисполненный благодарности взгляд Дина. 

Варгас кивнул. 

— Да, конечно. Только не высовывайтесь, хорошо? Я все узнаю. 

Он вышел, а я прижал к себе дрожащего Дина. Он с судорожным вздохом обхватил руками мои предплечья. Но не заплакал. Он ни одной слезинки не проронил за все это время. Лучше бы плакал — эта нервная дрожь мне не нравилась. 

— Все будет хорошо. 

Так или иначе... Ведь еще неизвестно, как Дину лучше, с Лероем — или без него. 

Но Ворон поверил, и сразу в хорошее. 

— Как... — выдавил он, — как... сказать... как объяснить... 

Отличный вопрос. 

Я тоже иногда об этом думаю. 

И пока даже и близко не подошел к ответу. 

— Главное, что вы оба живы, ясно? Теперь все поправимо. 

— Но я... мы с тобой... 

— Ну он же сказал — он сам виноват. Забудет — я ему напомню. И вообще, пусть только попробует... упрекнуть тебя в чем-нибудь. Я ему мигом мозги на место поставлю. 

Дин засопел мне в грудь. 

— Ты не... Ты сердишься на него? 

— За что? — не понял я. А потом вспомнил — этот идиот влюбленный именно под меня копал, проблем мне насоздавал — и с Хэйденом, и с полицией. — А-а-а... Ч-черт... Да, точно. Ничего. Переживу. 

— Тони... но ведь... 

— Забыли, — оборвал я, обнимая ладонями его лицо. Дин как-то испуганно взглянул на меня, и я приложил свои губы к его губам. 

Мы слишком привыкли поддерживать друг друга таким образом. 

Но на этот раз в поцелуе не было ничего сексуального. 

— Он был готов пойти на все... — я мазнул губами по его скуле. — Жизнь отдать... — Дин закрыл глаза, позволяя мне поцеловать его веки, лоб... — Он все простит... — я прижал его к груди и чмокнул в макушку. 

— Ребенок... Это любовь... 

Я взглянул на дверь поверх его головы. На пороге стоял Варгас. 

У чувака потрясающее чувство момента. 

Неудачного момента.


	6. Любовные раны

Я — похотливый кобель, дурящий голову мальчикам, чтобы уложить их в койку, а главное — Варгасу, чтобы мне все сходило с рук, и если бы не маман, то меня уже следовало бы засадить, как минимум — за педофилию, а лучше — за что-нибудь посерьезнее и на всю жизнь, потому что такой гад, как я, способен на любую подлость, и вообще, жаль, что отменили смертную казнь... 

"Мелькнувшее" в глазах выражение — фигня. Это была настоящая бегущая строка. 

Варгас мигнул. 

Дин, почувствовав, как я застыл, резко отстранился. Но — удивительное дело — не смутился. Впрочем, почему удивительное? Его мысли всецело занимал Лерой. 

— Как он? — спросил Ворон, внезапно осипнув. 

— Внутреннее кровотечение, — коротко ответил Варгас. — Его оперируют. Но прогноз благоприятный. 

Дин обхватил себя руками за плечи, и я захотел обнять его... однако быстро припомнил говорящий взгляд лейтенанта. 

Который как раз разглядывал меня с таким нехорошим прищуром... 

Я спрыгнул с кровати и отошел к окну. Варгас с целеустремленностью акулы-убийцы последовал за мной. 

— Я не собираюсь оправдываться, — сразу сказал я, чтобы упредить следующий акт спектакля, начатого в амбаре. Мне ужасно хотелось поспрашивать про маман... хотя это был чистой воды мазохизм. Я и так знал, что она ужасно переживает за меня, и хочет, чтобы я побыстрее вернулся. А я... Короче, у меня не было никаких утешительных новостей. 

— Нет, Тони. Так не пойдет, — Варгас присел на подоконник, всем своим видом показывая, что так просто не отстанет. — Я давал тебе серьезные поблажки, — о, я так и знал, что он это скажет. — Но на этот раз ты зашел слишком далеко. 

— И что вы сделаете? Накажете меня? Может быть, посадите, и я не смогу делать то, что хочу, видеть маму, быть с Джеем? 

На лице лейтенанта заиграли желваки. 

— Ты сам... 

Я ударил рукой по раме, но я не ожидал, что будет такой грохот. Наверное, окно было неплотно закрыто, вот и все. 

— Не зарывайся, Тони, — голос Варгаса стал низким, угрожающим. 

— Я сам... что? — прошипел я. 

— Только не говори, что у тебя нет выбора, — лейтенант сжал губы, словно пытался не сказать лишнего. 

— Какая проницательность, — буркнул я, тоже стараясь не перейти на личности. — Нет, у меня есть куча вариантов... Десяток, а то и больше, которых не переживут дорогие мне люди, парочка, которых не переживу я сам, и только один из них пока лишен этих несущественных недостатков. Почему я так поступаю? Загадка... 

— А Уолтерза ты насиловал тоже потому что выбора не было? — холодно поинтересовался Варгас. 

Ах да, конечно... 

— Я. Не. Насиловал. Дина, — проговорил я, стараясь загнать Зверя обратно. Я сказал, что не злюсь на Лероя? Так вот, я солгал. Я злился. Мне вообще была ужасно неприятна та история. Черт возьми, у меня был период... помутнения, но я же справился! 

Не без помощи лампы, ага. 

— Лерой начал сотрудничать с полицией именно потому, что хотел вытащить Уолтерза. Он заявил, что ты... делал это на регулярной основе. 

— Лерой... Ладно, это потом. Мне страшно любопытно, раз у вас были такие сведения — почему никто не спас бедного мальчика? 

Варгас пробуравил меня взглядом. 

— Доказательств не было... А сам Уолтерз все отрицал. 

Я и не знал, что Дина допрашивали... Впрочем, это уже неважно. 

— Я с вас балдею, — фыркнул я. — Что ж... Вернемся к нашему барану. Лерой видит то, что хочет видеть. Он... влюблен в этого парня. Так что, возможно, я не буду громко рассказывать, что все было по обоюдному согласию. Просто чтобы избежать всей этой фигни... 

Я сложил руки на груди. Сейчас Варгас мне задаст... 

Он и задал, но немного за другое. 

— Какого ты вообще с ним связался... — "когда у тебя есть Джей" не прозвучало. Я не знал, понял ли Варгас, что Джея у меня как раз и нет, или просто не стал инкриминировать мне половую распущенность. 

Я все равно не знал цензурного ответа на этот вопрос, так что ограничился взглядом с приподнятой бровью. 

Варгас прищурился. 

— Это маленький город, знаешь ли... 

Я хмыкнул. 

— Переживаете за мою репутацию? Или... за девичью честь? 

Лицо лейтенанта окаменело. Что-то я выдохся. Такое ляпнуть... 

Я примирительно поднял руки. 

— Я только говорю, что пусть Дин сам решает. Мне подойдет любой вариант. Доказательств, как вы сказали, нет. А слухи к делу не пришьешь. 

— Ты не знаешь Крэйна... — проворчал лейтенант себе под нос. 

Я усмехнулся. 

— Да... Ну что ж, придется довериться Дину. 

Варгас помолчал. 

— Джей... Линда иногда созванивается с ним. У него все хорошо. Он один из лучших студентов на своем факультете. 

А еще можно взять тупой нож и попытаться выпилить у меня сердце. 

— Прекрасно, — сухо сказал я. 

Лейтенант явно ожидал не такой реакции. 

— Я могу сказать твоей матери, что видел тебя? 

— Только не упоминайте больницу. У нее случится сердечный приступ раньше, чем вы успеете сказать, что я привез сюда друга. 

— Ты называешь Лероя другом? 

Ну что он к словам цепляется-то... 

— Оборот речи... — буркнул я. — Хотя... Дин здесь, я его привез, и он совершенно точно мой друг, — я в упор посмотрел на Варгаса, и тот... отвел глаза? 

— Ну, хорошо. Я схожу, узнаю, как там наш раненый. 

Пока я пялился в пространство, пытаясь понять, что я видел, он направился к двери. А, черт... я не там ищу. Он думает о том, что говорить Джею, когда тот будет снова звонить. Я представлял себе, каково это — изо дня в день, на протяжении трех лет слышать одни и те же фразы, одни и те же отговорки. Малейшее изменение в тоне... 

Я потряс головой. 

Потом. Я подумаю об этом потом. 

Я вернулся к Дину, и мы еще долго сидели на постели, не прикасаясь друг к другу, и молчали. Затем набежали медсестры, врачи, привезли на каталке перебинтованное тело... Я едва удержал Дина на месте. Наконец, Лероя со всеми предосторожностями разметили на второй кровати и утыкали датчиками, один из смутно знакомых мне врачей дал строгие инструкции медсестрам, медсестры попугали нас... и, наконец, позволили Дину кинуться на грудь любимому, омывая его горючими слезами. 

Впрочем, это я преувеличиваю. 

Дин смог только потрогать кончики пальцев Лероя, выглядывавшие из-под бинтов. 

И он не плакал. 

Не знаю, что чувствовал он, но во мне бурлила адская смесь эмоций. Я ощущал гнев, ненависть, отвращение, сожаление, жалость, вину, усталость, острую беспомощность, страх за близких мне людей... Я хотел что-то сделать, хотел драться, хотел прекратить все это безумие. Но мог только метаться по палате. Через какое-то время Дин не выдержал и, подойдя ко мне, поймал за полу рубашки. Я остановился. 

— Ну что? Как он? — лекцию по состоянию Лероя я благополучно пропустил мимо ушей. 

Дин уткнулся лбом в мою грудь. 

— Не знаю. Сказали, что он должен скоро придти в себя, и тогда нельзя давать ему спать, из-за наркоза. 

Я обнял его обеими руками, вдыхая такой знакомый запах. 

— Все будет хорошо, — прошептал я. 

— Что теперь делать? 

— У меня был план... 

— Я здорово испортил его, да? 

— Ничего ты не испортил. Это Поль. И я это так не оставлю, поверь. Он у меня еще попляшет, — мстительно сказал я, давая выход накопившемуся негативу. — Он ослушался Хэйдена, влез в мои дела... а еще эти два идиота, его шестерки, чуть не завалили задание, а потом еще и попалились. Их, конечно, не посадят — трупов-то нет... Но Хэйден за такое по шерстке не погладит. К тому же, теперь у Хэйдена нет его прикрытия, Лероя. Так что ему придется покрутиться, — может быть он и проколется на чем-то, что я смогу использовать против него. — Все складывается замечательно. А план... планы меняются. 

Я умолк, глядя на темноволосую макушку и пытаясь вспомнить, с чего начиналась эта мысль. Но не вспомнил. 

— Ты молодец... — на всякий случай сказал я. — Все замечательно вышло. И Лерой... 

Ворон прерывисто вздохнул, и я осекся. Неужели он все-таки собирается рыдать? 

— Я его предал... — тихо сказал Дин. 

Опять двадцать пять... 

Я хотел сказать, что, конечно же, это не так, но мне помешали. В палате раздался неприятный, сухой смешок. 

— Так вот что это было... Твой план... Ваш план... 

Дин дернулся в моих руках, поворачиваясь к койке. Лерой глядел на нас из-под бинтов. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели. 

— И давно ты это придумал, Тони? 

Что? Что за бред? Он что, решил... подумал, что мы с Дином специально все подстроили? Как можно так... криво все понять? 

Я уже открыл рот, чтобы обозвать его идиотом, но меня опередили. 

— Да! — резко выдохнул Дин. — Мы тебя использовали, ясно! С... самого начала. Думаешь, я просто так к тебе пришел? Все было подстроено! 

У Лероя было такое выражение глаз, что гуманнее было бы его просто забить подставкой для капельницы. 

Я удержал вырывающегося Дина. 

— Что ты несешь, с ума сбрендил! — зашипел я, встряхивая парня. — Он же... 

— Зачем я тебе нужен, Тони? — спокойно спросил Лерой. Для умирающего он хорошо держался, но что он при этом нес... — Зачем меня спасать? Что дальше... по плану? 

Я схватил Дина за локоть и швырнул на свободный стул. Дин поднял на меня глаза, но я ответил злым взглядом. Исправь все, немедленно! 

Нет, ну что они творят? 

— Не заставляй его... если ему так противно со мной общаться... — горько сказал Лерой. 

Дурдом... 

Мне хотелось врезать идиоту, но на нем места живого не было, так что оставалось только тихо беситься. 

Дин тоже бесился. Он оттолкнул мои руки и рванул к выходу. Однако Варгас, дежуривший на стуле у двери, преградил ему дорогу. На его лице начало появляться понимание. Странный он все-таки человек. Сложные задачки щелкает, как орешки, а простые вещи понять неспособен. 

Пока я развлекался философскими рассуждениями, Дин, осознав, что ему не пройти мимо полицейского, дернул ручку двери в ванную. Впрочем, запереться изнутри у него не получилось — на двери отсутствовала защелка, как обычно в больницах. Так что мне не пришлось ничего ломать. Я вошел следом, с интервалом в несколько секунд. 

Ворон сидел на полу у раковины, уткнувшись носом в колени. 

Заглянул Варгас. 

— Это наркоз, — коротко пояснил он. — Либо ловишь дивные глюки, либо паранойя нападает... либо еще что. У всех по-разному. 

— Видишь? — я осторожно протянул руку к Дину, словно он был диким зверьком. — Он устал, запутался, ему больно... 

— Нет... — глухо сказал Дин. 

Я многозначительно посмотрел на лейтенанта. Варгас окинул нас взглядом и вышел. 

— Думаешь, нет? — спросил я. 

— Нет, Тони. Я знаю, что он... еще под действием препаратов. Но дело вовсе не в этом. Есть вопросы, которые не исчезнут, когда он придет в себя. А у меня не хватит сил на них ответить. Я думал, что смогу, но... если мне так больно из-за вот таких очевидных глупостей, как я вообще смогу выдержать... 

Его голос пресекся. 

— Мне кажется, что если он... поймет и... простит... будет даже хуже, — сказал Дин каким-то чужим голосом. — Ты должен меня понять. Я слышал, ты сказал... Ты хотел не говорить ему про то, что я был с тобой добровольно, чтобы... было легче. Я тоже хочу, чтобы было легче. Вот и все... 

— Какая муха тебя укусила! — я рывком развернул его к себе, ожидая увидеть слезы и отругать его за слабость и малодушие, но напоролся на такой взгляд, что просто сел рядом. Дин повернулся ко мне, взял мое лицо обеими руками, потянулся к губам. Я машинально ответил на поцелуй, обнимая его за плечи. 

— С-стоп, — я разорвал поцелуй, уже совершенно не понимая, что происходит. Дин снова попытался поцеловать меня, но я строго свел брови, и он со вздохом уткнулся в мое плечо. 

— Что это было? — поинтересовался я. 

— Не знаю... — вздохнул он. — Я так запутался... Любое решение, которое я принимаю, кажется мне неверным. 

Чертовски точно сказано. 

— Тебе нужно успокоиться, — и объяснить мне, что, черт подери, происходит в твоей голове. — Поговори со мной. 

Дин закрыл руками лицо. 

— Я же не сделал ничего плохого, — пожаловался он, сжимаясь, как от сильной боли. — Я ничего не сделал ему... но ему больно, и мне больно... и я не знаю, что делать. Не знаю, не знаю... Я же мог без него... Но я не смогу без него. Мне было хорошо... И так плохо сейчас. Так легко и просто с тобой — и так тяжело и сложно с ним. Я уже ничего не понимаю... Почему все так получилось? Это было давно, я не помню... Когда мы с тобой стали... Или еще раньше... — он умолк. — Господи... — простонал он наконец. — Это невыносимо. 

Я практически силком усадил его к себе на колени, обнял, поглаживая по спине. 

— Если ты боишься вопросов — не дай ему задать их. Расскажи все сам. 

— Как? Как объяснить про тебя... про нас? Прости, я трахался с другим, потому что мне нужен был ты? 

Да. Мне было нечего на это сказать. И мне тоже предстоял подобный разговор. 

— Ну тогда сделай, как я предлагал. Свали все на меня. Скажи, что я тебя... не знаю... заставил, использовал, соблазнил, уговорил... 

— Нет. Я не смогу ему солгать, — Дин прижался ко мне, забрасывая руки мне на шею и кладя голову мне на плечо. — Нельзя лгать про такое... 

Он посопел немного. 

— Прости, я... — сдавленно сказал он. — Я действительно запутался. 

— Тогда делай то, что тебе подсказывает сердце, — тот еще баян, но у меня уже не осталось вариантов. 

— Сердце... запуталось еще больше. Понимаешь, я... Я бы тоже был готов сделать что угодно, если бы ты попал в беду, — признался Дин. — Даже если ты бы не сделал того же самого ради меня. Даже если я... совсем не то. 

Нашел, что вспомнить... 

— Не говори глупости, — оскорбился я. — Ты мой друг. За тебя я кому угодно пасть порву. И я бы тоже пошел на что угодно, чтобы тебя спасти. Тогда, в коридоре, я просто пугал тебя, чтобы ты не натворил глупостей, потому что ужасно переживал за твою жизнь. Просто у меня есть... Джей. Но у тебя ведь есть Лерой... Лерой, который на полном серьезе собирался пожертвовать ради тебя своей жизнью. Это чего-то стоит. Стоит того, чтобы побороться. Нельзя просто отбросить это, потому что все стало сложно и запутано. 

Не знаю, что можно было понять из моих сбивчивых объяснений, но Дин все-таки что-то вычленил. Он слез с моих колен, встал и оперся на умывальник, заглядывая в зеркало. 

— Ты прав... Я слабак, да? 

— Нет, что ты! Ты был... как лев, — усмехнулся я. Я ведь так и не похвалил его за то, что он справился с двумя вооруженными громилами. — У всех бывают сомнения. Это был ужасный день. Ты измучался и... поддался настроению. На самом деле ты и сам все прекрасно понимаешь. И через какое-то время ты бы во всем разобрался. Просто у меня нет времени, нужно ехать, а я боялся тебя — вас — вот так оставлять. 

Дин несмело улыбнулся, глядя на меня сверху вниз. 

— Ага... Извини, что я так распсиховался... Я сейчас... только приведу себя в порядок, — он пустил воду, и на меня полетели холодные брызги. 

Я поднялся. 

— Хорошо. Все, я пошел. 

Дин оторвался от умывальника и обнял меня. 

— Я тебя даже не поблагодарил еще... за все... свинтус... Спасибо, Тони, — он привстал на цыпочки и ткнулся мокрым лицом мне в щеку. 

— Ладно, ладно, — проворчал я. — Умывайся и чеши к своему Лерою. И учти... если ты его не убедишь, мне придется использовать свои методы. 

— Лучше не надо... — с притворным ужасом сказал Дин... и тихо засмеялся. 

Я вздохнул с облегчением. 

Я вышел из ванной, но не успел посмотреть как там поживает наш раненый. Дверь открылась и на пороге появился Крэйн. 

При виде меня у него буквально глаза зажглись...


	7. Закон и порядок

— Что это? — спросил я у Варгаса, обличающее тыча в старшего инспектора. Крэйн поднял бровь. Но я был слишком зол. И еще больше разозлился, когда увидел за его спиной еще одного мужчину... полицейского. — Я так понимаю, весь участок в курсе? — прошипел я, раздувая ноздри. — И вся больница тоже... 

Черт... Нет, ну как можно быть такими идиотами... Хэйден будет здесь через полчаса... 

— Вы, Беннет, кажется, знаете обо всем этом больше всех. Так что поедете со мной. Как и ваш друг, Уолтерз. 

— Не троньте Дина, — я сжал кулаки. — И вообще, вам следовало бы... 

Крэйн заставил меня замолчать одним взглядом. 

— Что-то ты взял привычку командовать, Тони. Но главный здесь я, — припечатал он. Этот внезапный переход на ты... Кажется, я нарвался... И сейчас кое-кто с удовольствием будет ставить меня на место... 

Я стиснул зубы, чтобы не закопать себя еще глубже, хотя мне хотелось от души высказаться по поводу тупых полицейских. 

— В этом на самом деле нет необходимости, — вступился за нас Варгас. — В этом деле они лишь свидетели. 

— Мои приказы не обсуждаются. Инспектор Джоунс, проследите, чтобы все было по плану. Варгас, возьмите Уолтерза и следуйте за мной. 

Раздав указания, Крэйн развернулся и вышел в коридор. Джоунс взял меня за локоть и подтолкнул следом. 

Чудненько. Давно я не был в участке, аж... дня три. 

— А одеться нельзя? — бросил я, выдергивая руку. Но Дин уже тащил мою куртку. Я взял ее и незаметно пощупал. Мой пистолет лежал в кармане. М-да... А теперь нужно придумать, куда его незаметно скинуть. Эти копы бывают такими нервными... 

Однако я тут же забыл об этом. В коридоре стояло еще несколько полицейских. Они не были в форме, но моя догадливость вовсе не имела ничего общего со знаменитым "нюхом на легавых", которым хвастались все те, кто преступает закон на полупрофессиональном уровне. Просто кем еще могли быть эти трое мрачных типов в коридоре больницы в третьем часу ночи? 

Надеяться, что они его защитят? С готовностью рискнут своей жизнью ради этого сукиного сына, которого считают главой местной банды, если за ним придут? Ага, конечно. Делать им больше нечего. 

Я скрипнул зубами. 

Лерой считал, что яблочко упало недалеко от яблоньки. Я жалел, что это не так. Я думал о том, что небезразличный мне Дин все же будет в участке, а если с Лероем что-то случится, Крэйн наконец меня послушает... но знал, что думать так нельзя. 

Положительный, бля, герой. Со всех гребанных сторон. Я оглянулся на Варгаса. Тот не выглядел виноватым, хоть и следовало. Зато на Дине лица не было. 

Но что я мог сделать? 

Мне было противопоказано сопротивление при аресте. 

 

В участке меня все-таки догадались обыскать и, естественно, нашли пистолет. Слегка побледневший полицейский (как же, ехать в одной машине с опасным вооруженным типом!), забрал оружие и только через пару минут, после громогласных обвинений в незаконном приобретении-хранении и прочем, они разобрались, что это травматический. Покрутив его в руках, второй коп, мужчина среднего возраста, посмотрел на меня, как на идиота. 

Ну, прямо не угодишь им! 

Следующие два часа я в полном одиночестве маялся на ужасно неудобном стуле в допросной, сочиняя сначала свои показания, потом убедительные оправдания для Хэйдена, и, наконец, планы по устранению Поля. К концу второго часа последние насытились кровавыми подробностями. 

А потом за меня взялся Крэйн. 

Я раза три рассказал ему одну и ту же историю. Моего знакомого кто-то избил, а я его подобрал и привез в больницу. Казалось бы, к чему тут можно прицепиться? Тем более, это была почти правда. 

Наконец Крэйну надоела эта игра, и он решил сыграть в другую. Подтянул поближе папочку, которую принес с собой, зашелестел листками, внимательно вглядываясь в разноцветные строчки... 

Я вздохнул. 

Что-то знакомое... 

 

— Видишь ли, Тони... Вырисовывается интересная картина. Дин Уолтерз дал примерно такие же показания. К тому же мы арестовали двух человек, в грузовике которых была найдена кровь мистера Лероя... 

— Надеюсь, вы не проговорились им, что... — Крэйн вскинул на меня глаза, и я умолк. 

— Вначале адвокат не давал им и слова сказать, — спокойно продолжил он. — Как и инспектору Джоунсу, который вел допрос. Но когда они каким-то образом поняли — уж не знаю, откуда они это взяли, — что на них падают подозрения в убийстве двух человек... — протянул он. 

Я пристально посмотрел на Крэйна. Тот ответил мне невозмутимым взглядом. 

— Адвокат долго советовался по телефону, но в итоге оба его подопечных сделали свои заявления, — продолжил он. — По их словам, ты не очень хороший человек, Тони. Ты угрожал им, воспользовлся их транспортом, а потом, как оказалось, убил мистера Лероя и мистера Уолтерза. 

Я откинулся на спинку стула, скрещивая руки на груди. У меня ныл зад. Вовсе не от метафорических неприятностей — я попросту отсидел его за эти три часа. А известия не стали для меня таким уж сюрпризом. Я даже знал, с кем адвокат говорил по телефону. Поль, молодец, справился и без моего участия. Более того — подписал себе смертный приговор. Увы, он не знал одного немаловажного факта: что я являюсь сыном Хэйдена. Он считал меня просто его протеже. Все, кто знали — держали язык за зубами. Маленький заговор, который мой папочка поощрял. Конечно, я мог предупредить Поля, так сказать, в порядке личного одолжения... Но, сами подумайте, какого хрена делать одолжения гребанному садисту, любителю расчлененки? Конечно, я и не мечтал о таком результате, скорее, я рассчитывал, что он меня рано или поздно прищемит, и Хэйден его понизит, сместит, прогонит... Опять-таки, моя наивность. Убийц не понижают в должности, из бандитов не увольняют. 

И теперь я мог насладиться тем, что хоть какой-то из моих планов сработал. Поль попался. Хэйден его на куски порвет. 

Вот этому я был откровенно рад. 

Прощай, Поль... 

Я стер с лица неуместную ухмылку. 

— Но ведь слухи об их смерти сильно преувеличены? Так в чем, собственно проблема? 

Крэйн внимательно посмотрел на меня. 

— Я не могу понять тебя, Тони. Ты так глуп, или так умен? Тебя только что сдали твои же товарищи. Это значит, что тебя не ждут обратно. 

Кажется, я начал понимать... 

— А у вас есть что мне предложить? 

— Смотря что ты можешь предложить мне, — сказал Крэйн. Звучало, как покупка дешевой шлюхи... 

— Заменить Лероя? — я поднял бровь. — Здесь, у Хэйдена, на больничной койке... В морге, наконец... 

Я покачал головой. Наивно, честное слово. 

— Конечно, мы учтем ошибки. 

— Это не ошибки. Это Хэйден. Он будет знать, вот и все. 

Он знал, что я не контактировал с Джеем или с маман. Он знал, что я трахаю Ворона. Иногда он даже знал, что я думаю. 

Я продолжал бороться, верно? Продолжал пытаться... Черт, я даже уже не знал, что я пытаюсь сделать. Может, свергнуть? Хотя бы с пьедестала в собственной голове... 

Крэйн задумчиво посмотрел на меня. 

— Я не думал, что ты такой трус. 

Что за фигня? Он что, меня на понт берет? Я фыркнул, не удержавшись. 

— Я надеюсь на твое сотрудничество. Но ведь можно и по-другому... 

— Вы мне угрожаете? 

— Я еще не начинал, — мягко сказал Крэйн. 

Я подался вперед. 

— Так скажите, когда приступите, чтобы я сделал испуганное выражение лица. 

Крэйн просто сидел и смотрел на меня с легкой ухмылочкой. 

— Уже нашли, за что меня можно наказать? — заполняя гнетущую паузу, спросил я. 

— Мне не нужно было искать, — это прозвучало слишком ласково. Я напрягся. Ну что за человек? Все наоборот. — Роберт Кингсли, Натан Грир и Доминик Лерой в один голос утверждают, что ты систематически насиловал и избивал Уолтерза. 

Это карма. Меня постоянно пытаются засадить именно за изнасилование — а я виноват в чем угодно, но только не в этом. 

— И что же по этому поводу думает Уолтерз? — я немного расслабился, и Крэйн это заметил. 

— Лерой считает, что он попросту запуган, — сказал он, прищуриваясь. 

— Лерой ничего не знает. Это между мной и... Уолтерзом. 

— Вы находитесь в интимных отношениях? 

Я чуть не поперхнулся. Ага, здесь мне полагается томно прищуриться и, затягиваясь сигареткой, хриплым голосом спросить что-то вроде: "Смотря что вы имеет в виду под интимными отношениями, инспектор...". 

Я сцепил зубы, чтобы не выпустить истерический смешок. Кажется, это нервное. 

— Все просто. Лерой знает и ревнует, — процедил я. Нет, это невозможно. На кону серьезные, блин, вещи, а мне в голову лезет черт знает что. Может, это мой мозг так защищается от стресса? 

— У Уолтерза синяки по всему телу. Следы страсти? 

— Откуда вы... — ладно, глупый вопрос. Допросы, досмотры... Наверное, когда я сидел за ту драку, иначе я бы знал. 

— Кто бы мог подумать... в тихом омуте черти водятся, да? Жесткий секс, надо же... Что еще? БДСМ? Игры? 

Я уставился на Крэйна, медленно закипая. 

— Не смейте, — мой тон был довольно угрожающим. А потом я понял. Он именно этого и добивался. Он хотел, чтобы я взорвался. Так, по его мнению, я мог неосторожно проговориться. 

Я снова откинулся назад, стараясь дышать глубоко и спокойно, загоняя Зверя обратно. 

— Это противозаконно? 

Мне показалось, что на секунду в его глазах мелькнула досада. А может, я просто приписал ему это чувство. Он ведь должен был почувствовать досаду, правда? Хотя... у него все наоборот. 

— Нет, если это было добровольно, — протянул Крэйн. 

— Уолтерз жаловался? 

Крэйн пожевал губу. 

— Пока нет. 

— Ну тогда я пошел. 

Я даже не успел шевельнуть нужными мускулами, чтобы начать подниматься со стула. 

— Я могу держать тебя здесь еще часов двадцать, — сказал Крэйн. 

— Спасибо, не нужно, — буркнул я прежде, чем успел подумать. Ну вот... Гадский характер. Обязательно было нарываться? 

Но инспектор не стал реагировать. 

— На твоем месте, я бы сказал — спасибо, нужно. 

— Но вы не на моем месте. 

— Ты уверен, что доживешь до полудня? 

Хм... Ну, как обычно... 

Я дернул плечами. Это как-то называется... А, да. Профессиональный риск. 

Крэйн придвинулся ближе, облокачиваясь о столешницу. 

— Я все еще не понимаю тебя, Тони, — сказал он проникновенно. Ах так... теперь, значит, он будет лезть ко мне в душу... — Ты... дорог многим людям. Твоя мать... 

Вот здесь я не смог сдержаться. 

— Если бы вас волновала моя мать, вы бы не стали заставлять меня идти против Хэйдена, — вырвалось у меня. — Потому не стоит делать вид, что вам не наплевать. Вы, конечно, играете за хороших и все такое, но это означает лишь, что вы будете чувствовать себя очень виноватым, когда придете к ней с соболезнованиями. 

Он хотел реакции? Он ее получил. На этот раз я смотрел на него пристальнее, но ничего в этих серо-зеленых глазах не мелькнуло. Отличная броня. Мне бы такую. 

— Итак, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя отпустил... — сказал он тоном "я умываю руки". Я усмехнулся. Кто бы сомневался. Эти легавые... У них очень странная мораль. — Мне кажется, ты переоцениваешь свои силы. 

— Это Лерой переоценил свои силы, — вздохнул я, поднимаясь. Мне уже надоело. Не мытьем, так катанием? Уже были и угрозы, и попытки надавить на чувствительные места, и мнимое сочувствие... Кажется, все, программа выполнена. 

Крэйн тоже поднялся и жестом указал мне на дверь. 

— Что ж... Если ты не можешь нам помочь, придется искать другие пути. 

— Ну, удачи, — вожделенная свобода... Мыслями я уже был далеко отсюда, но инспектор быстро вернул меня обратно. 

— Возможно, нам поможет Лерой. Ведь, в конце концов, не имеет значения, что там у вас с Уолтерзом. Главное — что об этом думает Лерой... 

Я приостановился. 

Странная мораль? Скорее уж извращенная... Как-то даже неожиданно. Нет, казалось бы, все логично: если мы не хотим спасаться, можно махнуть на нас рукой и предоставить выгребать самим. Однако топить... Топить это уже другое. Хотя я уже должен был бы привыкнуть, подобные вещи всегда были для меня как обухом по голове. И я ничего не могу с этим поделать. 

— А если Лерой изменит свою точку зрения? 

Крэйн поднял бровь. 

— Не в ближайшее время, — сказал он, и я понял две вещи. Как водится, хорошую и плохую. Хорошая — Лерой будет под защитой. Плохая — только то время, пока он будет ненавидеть нас с Дином... Или меня одного. 

— Можете еще попробовать посадить Хэйдена за избиение, — проговорил я. 

У меня больше не было чего сказать. 

Нет, было, но это подпадало под статью "грубое оскорбление мудака при исполнении гребанных должностных обязанностей".


	8. Скрытое

Получив обратно свой мобильный, я сразу набрал Варгаса, переживая за Дина. После разговора с Крэйном я начал подозревать, что тот способен на любую гадость, — например, вышвырнуть парня вон без всякой защиты, чтобы мы с Лероем стали посговорчивее. Я напрасно волновался. Ворон был в участке. Судя по всему, это было одно из самых безопасных мест. Хэйден уже должен был обо всем узнать. Не мог не узнать — слишком много у него было прикормленных людей, слишком маленьким был этот город. Так что я не знал, что может ожидать меня за порогом. Однако я все еще надеялся на авось. 

 

Варгас спустился вниз, выписал мне еще один пропуск, и мы отправились обратно, теперь в его кабинет. 

Дин ютился на краешке дивана, притесняемый коробкой, небрежно обклеенной желтой клейкой лентой с надписями "Осторожно". Увидев меня, он практически бросился ко мне и, обхватив мое левое предплечье обеими руками, уткнулся лбом мне в грудь, напротив сердца. Я обнял его второй рукой, ероша и так растрепанные волосы. 

— Ты как? — спросил я. Глупый вопрос... Представляю, как его прессовали. 

Он ступил еще полшага и прижался всем телом. Мы не слишком много болтали, но я знал, что ему не много ласки перепало за всю жизнь. Тот давнишний эпизод с Лероем не добавил ему уверенности в том, что чужие прикосновения это хорошо, да и я приложил руку... В итоге он шарахался от любого прикосновения, даже самого невинного. Я же любил касаться, для меня это было нормально. Пришлось приучать его, приручать, как дикого зверька. Он не сразу понял, что я распускаю руки не только для того, чтобы его полапать. Теперь он сам льнул ко мне. Приятное доверие. 

Поглаживая его по спине, я оглядел владения лейтенанта. Я так и не смог понять — это была маленькая комната, или же ее делал такой ужасный бардак. В кабинете был стол, три стула, шкаф и узкий диванчик, но все они были завалены какими-то бумагами, книгами, коробками, и вещами, не поддающимися идентификации. В углу пылился старый компьютер и несколько предметов техники, которые явно списали еще в прошлом веке. А еще я насчитал пять предметов одежды и огромное количество упаковок из местных кафешек. Все выглядело так, словно он не только работал, но и почти жил здесь. Уменьшенный, более концентрированный вариант холостяцкой берлоги... 

Варгас обошел нас и присел на краешек стола. С противоположного его края на пол с шелестом обрушилась бумажная башня, но он даже не повернул головы. 

— Крэйн приказал отвести Уолтерза на конспиративную квартиру, — просветил меня он. Дин прижался ко мне сильнее. Он явно не горел желанием туда ехать. Я тоже не горел желанием его отпускать. Конспиративная квартира, тоже мне... В этом городе не могло быть ничего тайного, по крайней мере, не для Хэйдена. 

— Дайте угадаю... Он хочет в больницу, к Лерою. 

Варгас повел плечом. Да уж, слов не требуется. Я запустил пальцы в каштановые лохмы и легонько потянул. Дин поднял ко мне лицо. Да уж... На квартиру его можно будет отвезти только если вырубить, связать и заткнуть рот. 

Я вздохнул. 

К тому же, Лерою лучше знать правду. Крэйн снова захочет его использовать, а это мне вовсе ни к чему. А еще, больница и участок сейчас если не самые безопасные, то, по крайней мере, самые охраняемые места. Да и мне стоит побыстрее пристроить Дина и мчаться к Хэйдену. Нужно понять, что он знает и объяснить это происками... Поля, или Крэйна, или обоих. На кону была не только моя жизнь. 

— Может, все-таки можно заехать, хотя бы на полчаса? У них незавершенный разговор. 

 

Варгаса пришлось долго уговаривать, но в конце концов он согласился отвезти нас к Лерою. Я подозревал, что мы взяли его измором, а не переубедили, но результат был достигнут. 

В больнице лейтенант повел нас на третий этаж. Лероя перевели в другую палату. Смешная предосторожность. Но коридор был хороший, много поворотов, много удобных позиций. Один из виденных мной полицейских, сидел на посту в начале коридора, двоих других не было видно. Может быть, они не безнадежны. 

Хотя я все равно мало верил в защиту Лероя. 

Варгас переговорил с хмурым копом, изображавшим медбрата. Несмотря на то, что мы пообещали не убивать пациента, пускать нас не хотели. Запрет Крэйна, или меры предосторожности — я не знал. И мне было все равно, поскольку лейтенант довольно быстро нашел общий язык с коллегой. В чем-то Крэйн был прав — личное отношение в этом городе частенько ставилось превыше всего остального. Доверие к Варгасу, плюс общая нелюбовь к приезжему выскочке инспектору дали положительный результат. 

 

Когда мы зашли, наш раненный спал. Я оставил Дина у его кровати и направился к выходу, но на пороге передумал. Нет, этих двоих следует проконтролировать. Опять ведь утворят что-нибудь... Я как раз закрыл дверь и повернул назад, когда услышал тихий голос Дина. 

— Я не знаю, что сказать... 

Вряд ли он обращался ко мне — от кровати меня не было видно, я находился в маленьком коридорчике, образованном ванной и стенным шкафом. Я ступил еще шаг и выглянул из-за угла. Лерой все так же лежал с закрытыми глазами, а Дин сидел на стуле у кровати. Затем парень придвинулся поближе и со вздохом уткнулся лицом в подушку возле головы Лероя. Это было слишком... интимно. Я на цыпочках отступил обратно, намереваясь тихонько выскользнуть из палаты. У меня была куча дел... Но эти двое... У Дина талант все усложнять, а Лерой... Лерой — псих. Оставить их вдвоем? Вздохнув, я прислонился к двери. Фактически, я же не подслушивал. Просто Дин не знал, что я в палате. 

— Тони... хотел, чтобы я тебе все объяснил... — его голос немного дрожал, и я понял, что он все-таки плачет. — Но как объяснить то, чего я и сам не понимаю? Я был с тобой. Я был с Тони. Я позволил тебе... коснуться меня, хотя знал, что за этим последует. Я поверил Тони, что это не будет ничего означать. Может быть, проблема как раз в том, что никакого плана не было... — он прерывисто вздохнул. — И все просто... случалось. Я не знаю. Просто не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно. Я сам во всем виноват. Я же знал, что следует прекратить все... остановиться... бросить... И не мог... Я хотел еще кусочек твоей жизни, еще пару минут рядом... И был наказан. 

— Впрочем, мне повезло, — продолжил Дин спустя минуту. — Тони меня спас. Он не такой, как... как ты думаешь... — Хм... Редкий шанс узнать, какого человек о тебе мнения. — Он... заботился обо мне... Никто никогда... — его голос пресекся, и я едва удержался, чтобы не подойти и не обнять его. — Благодаря ему я жив, — сказал он, справившись с собой. — Он учил меня драться... Вот почему у меня были все эти синяки. Он присматривал за мной, учил меня быть сильнее... и спал со мной... Я даже думал, что он может помочь мне забыть... С ним было... легко. Легче. Если бы я мог выбирать, я бы выбрал его. Но мое желание или нежелание не имели значения... В этом-то вы похожи. Вы оба пришли, увидели и взяли. Кстати, он действительно попытался... силой... Ему я сопротивлялся. Его я ударил лампой по голове... Как думаешь, это показатель? Или ты просто... был первым, так что ему досталось только тело? Бывает ли вообще, чтобы вот так... влюблялись... — он издал горький смешок, сменившийся каким-то судорожным всхлипом. 

Я дернулся посмотреть, что случилось, и натолкнулся на ясный взгляд Лероя. Его рука покоилась на спине замершего Дина. Значит, подлец не спал... Что ж, это к лучшему. Дин явно не собирался повторять свой монолог на бис. 

— Не терзай себя, — прошептал Лерой.— Это я тебя запутал... Я все исправлю, обещаю... 

Мне достался хмурый взгляд. Он явно не любил признавать свои ошибки. 

— Нет... Нет, нет, — глухо сказал Дин, вжимаясь лицом в подушку. — Не хочу... 

Лицо мужчины на секунду исказилось, но он быстро справился с собой. Наверное, не последнюю роль играло мое присутствие. Он не желал показывать слабость при мне. Я же едва удержался, чтобы не рявкнуть что-нибудь матерное. Не хочет? 

— Нет? — спокойно повторил за Дином Лерой. 

Дин, наконец, приподнялся — и помотал головой. 

— Не хочу... чтоб... из чувства вины... 

Лерой на секунду прикрыл глаза. А когда открыл, в них горел такой нехороший огонек. Прищурившись, он приложил руку к щеке Дина, не позволяя ему отвернуться, спрятать мокрое раскрасневшееся лицо. 

— Думаешь, — сказал он хрипло, — это чувство вины? Вины? Ты думаешь, я способен ощущать вину за то, что влюбил в себя одного маленького вороненка? 

Растеряв все слова, Дин пораженно уставился на него. Я забыл, как дышать. Чего-чего? 

— Будь у меня второй шанс, я бы поступил точно так же, — Лерой положил руку на плечо Дину. Вряд ли бы он удержал парня, если бы тот хотел вырваться — но Дин просто застыл, глядя в глаза мерзавцу. Лерой притянул его к себе. — Пришел, увидел, взял... Не дав птичке испугаться и спорхнуть... 

Я невольно усмехнулся и разжал кулаки. Знакомая охота... 

— Ты... — прошептал Дин, все еще не понимая, что ему пытаются сказать. 

— Ты. Попался. Теперь я тебя не отпущу... — все еще слишком сбитый с толку Дин дал мужчине привлечь себя ближе и нашептать на ухо что-то про слова, сказанные ранее, и про правду, и про сердце... 

 

Я не вслушивался. Главное, чтобы Дину все было понятно. А ему было, поскольку никуда он больше не рвался, и глупостей не говорил. Просто тихонько лежал, слушал, и немного шмыгал носом. 

Закончив свою речь Лерой сверкнул на меня глазами и победно — вышло кривовато, но основной посыл был ясен — ухмыльнулся. 

Я хмыкнул. Подошел к ним, и обнял Дина, утыкаясь лицом в его волосы. С перепугу он дернулся, пискнул что-то нечленораздельное. Не выдержав, я куснул его за шею, заставляя сжаться. Он не был Добычей — по крайней мере, не моей Добычей — но это вышло инстинктивно. 

— Если что, детка, — сказал я самым легкомысленным тоном. — Только свистни. 

— Тони... — простонал Дин, впадая в полную прострацию. 

В глазах Лероя читалось желание подняться и надрать мне зад, но он был неспособен даже на первое. Я выпрямился и, вернув ему ухмылочку, направился к двери. Конечно, он вырос в моих глазах на пару пунктов... Но пусть не расслабляется раньше времени. 

К тому же, последнее слово должно оставаться за мной. 

 

До клуба — а я надеялся, что Хэйден еще там — пришлось топать пешком, но все равно я добрался слишком быстро. Едва успел восстановить подобие порядка в мыслях и звякнуть Кэт. Если Хэйден все еще ничего не знает о Лерое — скажу, что был с Кошечкой. Я за нее пару раз бил морду всяким уродам — не из особого благородства, а просто потому, что мне было противно, когда кто-то неподобающе обходился с моими девочками. Ни одна из них не воспринимала это, как должное — они привыкли к совсем другому обхождению. Теоретически, я мог позвонить любой... Но только Кэт была достаточно надежной. То есть, достаточно умной, чтобы правдоподобно соврать, и в дальнейшем не отказаться от своих слов под давлением. 

Ну а если Хэйден знает о том, что Лерой и Ворон живы... это плохо. 

Потому что если я еще мог объяснить, почему меня замели, я не мог найти ни одной хорошей причины, почему меня выпустили. 

В итоге я решил, что лучшая защита — это нападение. Нет объяснений? Пусть строят предположения, как я выкрутился, вдруг подскажут что-то дельное. Я уже понял, что нельзя сделать так, чтобы все всегда шло по плану. Я умел импровизировать, не так ли? И у меня был Зверь. 

Главное, выглядеть увереннее, чем ты есть, и знать, чего хочешь. 

Я знал. 

Я хотел, чтобы все закончилось хорошо. 

 

Было около восьми утра, так что я направился прямиком к черному входу. В переулке, ведущем к нему, друг за другом стояло две тачки. Выехать они могли только по очереди, да и мне пришлось вытирать собой стенку, чтобы добраться до двери, но особого внимания я на это не обратил. Как я уже сказал, на Хэйдена подчас работали весьма альтернативно одаренные личности. Меня больше занимал вопрос, как я попаду внутрь. Тут было над чем подумать. Дверь можно было открыть только изнутри — в ней даже не было ручки, не говоря уже о замочной скважине. Ни Морган, ни Рон не брали трубку. Оставалось надеяться, что около двери обретается кто-то из шестерок. Так что я постучал. То есть, скорректировав на материал и толщину, а также на умственные способности предполагаемого швейцара, изо всех сил забарабанил по двери кулаком. 

Сработало совсем не так, как я ожидал. Дверь завибрировала под моими ударами, а затем начала медленно открываться. 

Я отступил вбок и прижался спиной к стене, доставая пистолет. Я совершенно точно помнил, что не ощущал тепла от капотов машин, а открытая дверь при хэйденовой паранойе была чем-то из ряда вон. Потому у меня были плохие предчувствия. 

Которые только усилились, когда я, подцепив створку дулом, распахнул дверь и заглянул внутрь. 

Большая темная груда на полу была Джейком. Вокруг него было очень грязно. Я постарался обойти влажно поблескивавшую лужу, похожую на вишневый сироп. Я никогда не видел столько крови. Или столько дырок в теле человека. Я даже не сразу вспомнил, что все это значит. Жаль, запах никуда не делся. Я сглотнул и, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы ставить ноги в следы тех, кто прошел здесь до меня, подкрался к двери в коридор. Выглянул из-за косяка. 

Что ж, я уже знал про автомат. 

Если задуматься — ничего странного в том, что никто не слышал, как клуб поливают автоматными очередями, не было. Предписанная всем увеселительным заведениям звукоизоляция, к тому же вокруг ни одного жилого здания — склады, по большей части — пустующие... Но глядя на разгром, который просматривался сквозь сорванные с петель двери, я просто не мог этого понять, как сюда до сих пор не примчалась полиция всего штата. 

 

Сейчас единственным звуком был грохот моего пульса. Все, что могло упасть, разбиться, вытечь — уже сделало это до моего прихода, так что тишина была поистине мертвой. 

Я ступил в коридор и пошел очень медленно, заглядывая в каждый проем. Я не знал, когда все это случилось, но в первых трех гримерках никого не было. Это меня немного успокоило. Возможно, клуб уже закрылся. По предписанию мэра он закрывался в детское время — в два часа ночи. 

Четвертая принадлежала Тэсс. И Тэсс была в ней. Наверное, просто не успела уйти. Случайная жертва, кажется, так говорят. Я посмотрел на нее пару секунд и пошел дальше. Не потому что я воспринял это хладнокровно. Во мне бурлила адская смесь эмоций, но они как бы уничтожали друг друга, что позволяло мне более-менее логично мыслить и действовать. Зверь проснулся, но это лишь прибавило мне осторожности. Он чувствовал опасность и ожидал засаду. 

 

Основное действо, видимо, происходило в зале. 

Я не рассматривал следы, как делают криминалисты, но понял, что нападавшие... будем называть вещи своими именами — люди Большого Неда — зашли с двух сторон и продвигались к центру, к лестнице на второй этаж. Там были не только VIP-комнаты, но и шикарный кабинет Лероя. Ширма была продумана до мелочей. Лероя считали главным даже некоторые люди Хэйдена. Я быстро перестал удивляться. Оказалось, что скрывать определенные вещи очень легко, просто не следует трепать языком. Многие (включая Поля) не знали, чей я сын. 

Стараясь держать лестницу в поле зрения, я обошел зал. Кроме Рона и здоровяка, которого я знал по кличке Ветчинка, я нашел двоих людей Большого Неда. 

Так каков же счет? 

Обшарив зал и найдя за барной стойкой еще один труп, утыканный осколками до такой степени, что я не мог определить, кто это был, я тоже повернул к лестнице. Но не поднявшись и на треть, остановился. В просветах между ступеньками я видел кое-что... и надеялся, что обознался. Деревянной походкой я спустился и обошел перевернутый диван, побитый пулями. 

Нет, я не ошибся. 

Я видел ногу Моргана. 

А теперь и самого Моргана. 

 

Я стоял над ним и смотрел так, словно хотел хорошенько запомнить эту картину. В груди стало пусто. Не больно, словно забрали что-то дорогое — так, словно там всегда было пусто. Очень пусто, очень темно. И Зверь исчез... растворился в этой тьме и пустоте. 

А потом она затянула и меня. 

Потому я не знал, кто нагнулся и поднял пистолет Моргана — холодный и тяжелый. Кто вынул обойму и, увидев две пули, решил, что этого хватит. Кто вернулся на лестницу, поднялся на второй этаж, обошел еще два трупа у двери кабинета и зашел внутрь. Кто посмотрел на Хэйдена, стоявшего над каким-то окровавленным мужчиной. 

Хэйден поднял голову. Его губы зашевелились. 

— А в о т и т ы 

Буквы сложились в слова, которые ничего не означали. 

Моя рука поднялась, и я выстрелил.


	9. Умение быть плохим

Хэйден сделал шаг назад. 

Потом еще один. 

Я выстрелил второй раз — ведь у меня было две пули. Кажется, он хотел что-то сказать, потому что я попал в приоткрытый рот. Плеснуло красное, комковатое, мягкое. Хэйден упал. Я подошел ближе и посмотрел на распростертое тело. В его глазах застыло удивление. Я помню, что коснулся крови на полу — она притягивала то темное, что было во мне. Она была теплой и бархатистой. 

Лежащий на полу мужчина шевельнулся, его длинные черные волосы зазмеились по полу. Я невольно перевел взгляд на него, хотя видение лежащего в собственной крови Хэйдена все еще стояло перед глазами. Мужчина перекатился на бок, подтягивая колени к груди, оставляя на полу красноватые разводы. Я выпрямился, что, вероятно, и спасло меня. Он бросился внезапно, как змея, стальное жало мелькнуло в дюйме от моего живота. 

Ни страха, ни ярости. Ничего. Тьма и пустота. 

Я ударил инстинктивно, выбивая нож и отбрасывая его назад. Он отлетел к стене. Волосы закрыли его лицо, но я видел глаза. Он смотрел на пистолет, который я все еще держал в руке. Я тоже посмотрел на него. Бесполезная железка... 

Я очнулся у какой-то живой изгороди. Я цеплялся за выглядывающую из-под переплетения веток кованную ограду, будто едва стоял на ногах. Пальцы сводило судорогой, но я не знал — от холода, или от того, что я сильно стискивал четырехгранные прутья. Впрочем, боль немного привела меня в чувство. Я огляделся. Теоретически, мой город не был таким большим, чтобы я не знал, где нахожусь. Так оно и было. 

Я отцепился от забора и направился домой. 

Пройти нужно было всего три улицы, но помню я это смутно. На меня вдруг накатилась жуткая усталость, я едва переставлял ноги. Но как только оказался у своей входной двери, мне стало немного легче. Ключ у меня был — я оставил его в связке, это помогало мне помнить, что я вернусь — так что я без проблем попал внутрь. В доме было тихо. Ноги сами понесли меня в мамину комнату. Там царил сумрак и пахло сонным человеком. Я посмотрел на ее плечо, выглядывающее из-под одеяла, и на темноволосую голову на подушке. 

Я был дома. 

Я не хотел заходить. Не хотел приносить туда запах крови. Потому я осторожно прикрыл дверь и прошел дальше по коридору, в свою комнату. Но сил хватило только на то, чтобы сбросить ботинки и стянуть куртку. Я упал на кровать и мир выключился. 

Зверь проснулся от ощущения смутной угрозы. Но это оказалось лишь ощущение. Это был дом. Самое безопасное место на земле. Место, куда приползаешь зализывать раны. Он... мы слышали голоса, но не собирались открывать глаза. Не в этом году. 

— Это вышло автоматически... — маман шипела, как разъяренная кошка. 

— И ботинки — автоматически? 

Зверь знал этого человека. Мягкое, белое, обманчиво-медлительное. Но нет, здесь ему нас не тронуть. Мы в это твердо верили. Сомневаться было нельзя. Если убиваешь человека, убиваешь и кусок себя. Мы убили нашего отца, так что это была целая половина. Засомневайся мы в том, что теперь мы в безопасности, все хорошо, и время лечит — мы бы умерли. Или сошли бы с ума... но уж лучше умереть... 

— Ботинки были грязные. Он натоптал по всему коридору. 

— Следы вы тоже полили средством... 

— Я не знала чем себя занять. Мой сын наконец вернулся домой — и первым делом упал на кровать, словно не спал неделю. Я не видела его три года... Знаете, каких усилий мне стоило не разбудить его немедленно? 

— И вы решили заняться стиркой-уборкой? Вы понимаете, что уничтожили важные улики? Может быть, вы нашли и пистолет, но выбросили его, потому что он был грязный? 

Пистолет... Был пистолет... Выстрел... пауза... Выстрел... 

— Вон! 

Я невольно поежился, и на мою голову легла теплая ладонь. 

— Спи, — шепнули мне. Все отступило, исчезло, улетучилось. Тишина и покой, маленькое логово глубоко в лесу, где никто-никто не найдет... 

Зверь свернулся клубочком и снова уснул. 

Второй раз ругались за дверью. Я перекатился на другой бок. У меня ныли все мышцы. Я чувствовал себя больным, разбитым, опустошенным... Это было замечательное чувство. Я снова был собой. Весь спектр ощущений от осознания того факта, что убил человека, казался мне небольшой платой за это счастье. 

Ага, теперь я могу всласть терзаться чувством вины... 

Именно вины я почему-то не испытывал. Можно ли четко осознавать, что сделал что-то ужасное — но не чувствовать себя виноватым? Это проявляется моя сущность? Или само убийство так повлияло? Быть может, эта тьма поселилась во мне навсегда, и теперь я вообще неспособен ощущать вину, сострадание, уколы совести... Я прислушался к себе. И понял — лучше бы это было так. 

Маман. Джей. Морган... 

Что ж, нельзя думать только о себе. Я почти в порядке. И буду в полном порядке, когда начну хоть что-то делать для других. Отбросив одеяло, я поднялся, прошлепал к двери и распахнул ее. 

— Тони... — маман несмело улыбнулась. Я сгреб ее в объятия и, прикрыв глаза, уткнулся носом в ее волосы. Как же мне этого не хватало... Черт, если подумать, я не обнимал ее дольше, чем два года. Ведь я знал, что в любой момент могу это сделать. Хм... Будет мне урок на будущее. 

От полноты чувств я приподнял ее, поставил, снова приподнял и снова опустил на пол. Но так и не понял, что сказать. Что скажешь самому родному человеку, если не видел его пару лет? 

— Привет, — пробормотал я. 

— Привет, — сдавленно проговорила маман, и я немного ослабил хватку. — Ты голоден? 

— Ага, — выдавил я. У меня тоже перехватило горло. Наверное, от голода. 

— Кхм-кхм-кхм... 

Я поднял голову и встретился взглядом с лейтенантом. Он явно хотел вставить словечко-другое... 

— О, нет! — яростно сказала маман, потрясая рукой у него под носом. — Нет, нет! Только не сейчас. Сейчас он мой, а все желающие пусть встанут в очередь. 

Она сцапала меня за футболку и потащила вниз, на кухню. А я и не сопротивлялся. 

Варгас воспринял это всерьез — или же проявил обычно отсутствующую тактичность, потому что не пошел за нами. Маман же молчала. Я ожидал от нее вопросов посерьезнее, но она просто сидела напротив меня, подперев голову рукой, и смотрела, как я ем. Когда я, наконец, отложил вилку и откинулся на спинку стула, сытый, как удав и снова немного сонный, она спросила только одно. 

— Это все? Все закончилось? 

Я кивнул. Кивнул, а потом засомневался. С Хэйденом было покончено, да. Но был ли это конец? Нет... Наивно полагать, что я просто стал взрослее и сильнее, и больше ничего не изменилось. Чего-чего, а наивности я лишился. Ну... почти. 

Я покусал губу. 

— Мам... я... Я сделал что-то плохое. 

Маман явно и без меня это знала — иначе не стала бы делать то, что сделала. Я помнил ее беседу с инспектором. Итак, пока я спал, маман поработала над тем, чтобы я был чист... в прямом и переносном смысле. Теперь все улики радостно плыли по канализации к морю. Вряд ли она бы сделала это, если бы не понимала, что я могу быть в чем-то замешан. 

Потому она и молчала. 

Это было хуже всего. 

— И я не чувствую себя виноватым, — я стиснул зубы. Она заслуживала знать все, прежде чем принимать решение простить меня... или нет. 

— Помнишь, о чем мы говорили, когда ты... уходил? — сказала маман, поднимаясь. — Если бы ты сделал что-то плохое и неправильное, ты бы чувствовал вину. Ты бы знал, что заслуживаешь наказания, — обойдя стол, она подошла ко мне вплотную и привлекла к себе. Я обхватил ее за талию и прижался щекой к пушистому свитеру. — Нельзя делить все на черное и белое. Иногда людям приходиться делать вещи... которые нельзя назвать хорошими, даже если они преследовали какую-то благую цель. Если можно было бы поступить иначе, это нельзя было делать. Это было бы неправильно. Понимаешь? 

Я покивал головой. 

— Ты сделал что-то плохое? — продолжила маман. — Или неправильное? 

— Плохое, — прошептал я. — Очень плохое. 

— Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось так поступить, — она наклонилась и чмокнула меня в макушку. — Я тебя прощаю, — проговорила она мне в волосы. 

Я сильнее прижался к ее животу, но потом какая-то пушистая дрянь забилась мне в нос, и пришлось разжать руки, а то у меня прямо аллергия началась. 

— Может, стоит позвонить Марси? 

Я фыркнул, почесывая нос. 

— Ну... чтобы понять это, следует сначала поговорить с твоим Анри... 

Маман не отреагировала на подколку, и я взглянул на нее, вопросительно подняв брови. Она просто стояла и рассматривала меня. Затем протянула руку и снова взъерошила мне волосы, погладила по виску, по небритой щеке, положила ладонь на мое плечо. 

— Ты так вырос... — сказала она. 

Я потерся щекой о ее руку. 

— Не переживай, — проворчал я. — Я остался тем же идиотом. 

— Самокритично, — заметила она и смылась, чтобы я не заметил, что у нее глаза на мокром месте. 

Выражение на лице лейтенанта немедленно заставило меня пожалеть о своем решении. Действительно, адвокат — это такое благо цивилизации... Вздохнув, я приготовился к очередному допросу. Однако Варгас не спешил. Он оперся на кухонную тумбочку и весьма неприязненно на меня уставился. 

Что еще я сделал? 

Ну, кроме того, что застрелил собственного отца... 

— Значит, тебя не особо волнует, что с твоим другом, — процедил Варгас. 

Я уставился на мужчину. Кого он имеет в виду? Лероя? Дина? 

— Конечно, волнует... — я запнулся. — Что-то случилось? 

Лейтенант сверкнул глазами. 

— Ты что, притворяешься? Он в реанимации! 

— Кто? — я вскочил. 

— Морган! — рявкнул лейтенант, тоже подхватываясь на ноги. 

Морган? Я задохнулся. Морган... в реанимации? 

На крики примчалась маман. 

— Что такое? — грозно сказала она. Но в кухне уже царила тишина. Я вперил взгляд в лейтенанта, пытаясь понять, не ослышался ли я. Варгас же внимательно изучал мое ошарашенное лицо. Видимо, он ожидал другой реакции. Я повернулся к маман, затем обратно к лейтенанту. Я не знал, что чувствую. Морган, которого я уже мысленно похоронил, был жив... Но его жизнь висела на волоске... 

— Морган в реанимации... — сказал я, больше сам себе. 

Лейтенант кивнул. 

— Я хочу его видеть. 

Он покачал головой. 

— Ты под домашним арестом. Крэйн запретил тебя куда-либо выпускать. 

Я исподлобья посмотрел на полицейского. 

— А вы, значит, меня сторожите... 

— Точно, — Варгас сжал губы в тонкую линию. 

Я сверкнул глазами. Ага... я бы посмотрел на то, как он собирается меня удержать, если я захочу уйти! 

— Он потеряет работу, если ты выйдешь за пределы дома, — вмешалась маман, которая знала меня, как облупленного. — А тебя арестуют. Тони, будь умницей... ради меня... 

Это был нечестный прием. Хмурясь, я опустился на стул. 

— Как он? — буркнул я. 

— Его оперировали почти четыре часа. Вынули три пули. Он потерял много крови и... — лейтенант запнулся, глядя на маман, и закончил явно не так, как собирался. — Меня будут держать в курсе. 

— Морган в хороших руках, — сказала маман. Она, в отличии от Варгаса, умела поддержать. — Поверь, врачи делают для него все, что могут. 

— Он... выживет? 

Они переглянулись. Трогательная забота... 

— Ему очень повезло, — заметил Варгас. — Специфика клуба такова, что никто бы не узнал о произошедшей перестрелке до самого вечера, а то и до утра следующего дня. Но кто-то вызвал службу спасения с телефона в кабинете, и это спасло ему жизнь. Ему и Нао... Нао. Там было... 

Оборвав себя, Варгас взглянул на маман. 

— Только на этот раз ведите себя хорошо, мальчики. Пожалейте мои нервы, — напутствовала нас она, направляясь к двери. 

Лейтенант сел за стол напротив меня, на ее место, поставил локти на стол, а подбородок на сплетенные пальцы, и уставился на меня. 

— Я вообще не понимаю, что там произошло. 

О, ты не один такой, Энрике... Я вздохнул. До меня только сейчас дошло, кто был тот человек, набросившийся на меня после убийства Хэйдена. Нао, бывший телохранитель Лероя. Бывшим я его назвал потому, что он не смог спасти этого идиота. На самом деле я не знал, что там произошло. Ну ничего, сейчас лейтенант меня просветит. Хотя я и так мог сказать, что ничего хорошего он не скажет. Нужно ли радоваться тому, что когда на меня нашло полное затмение, я не убил еще кого-то, а попросту свалил? И стоит ли чувствовать благодарность к Нао за то, что он вызвал скорую себе и, как оказалось, Моргану... несмотря на то, что он в скором времени заложит меня с потрохами? Сложные вопросы. Кажется, я буду наказан в любом случае... 

— Я бы подумал, что ты здесь вообще не замешан, — внезапно выдал лейтенант. — Если бы не одно обстоятельство. В какой-то момент все стало так неоднозначно, что это просто должно быть связано с твоей персоной. 

Я приподнял бровь. Неужели, там есть что-то неоднозначное? Но вывод лейтенанта был таким странным, что я не удержался. 

— Вот так и раскрываются преступления? — спросил я с сарказмом. 

Варгас хмыкнул. 

— Я могу рассказать, как они раскрываются. Есть несколько версий разной степени официальности. В основном они сходятся в том, что это была разборка с Большим Недом. Однако все началось с Лероя. Нед узнал, что Лерой мертв, его убили свои. Эту информацию ему принес Нао. Нао тоже хотели убить — ему прострелили руку и ногу, но смертельный выстрел в сердце отрикошетил от какого-то талисмана, который он носил на груди. Видимо, хороший талисман... Впрочем, я отвлекся. Итак, Нао хотел отомстить. Он натравил Большого Неда на Хэйдена. Толстяк ухватился за возможность закончить старую вражду одним ударом, ведь остался только тот, кого он считал помощником Лероя. Он собрал людей и спешно отправил их в клуб. Мстительный Нао отправился с ними. А дальше... дальше мнения разделились. 

Я тихонько сглотнул. Сейчас будет самое интересное... 

— Первая версия гласит, что это Нао завалил Хэйдена из пистолета, который подобрал в клубе. Правда, на его руках не нашли следов пороха, да и вызывать службу спасения ему было невыгодно... но ведь он едва не истек кровью. Мог и посчитать, что лучше он будет жив, но в тюрьме. 

Э-э-э... Правда? Есть еще подозреваемые, кроме меня? Я попытался не выдать своего удивления. 

— Вторая версия стоит на том, что стрелков было четверо. Трое полегли, четвертый завалил Хэйдена и улизнул. Потому-то Нао без опасений вызвал себе скорую. Тогда он должен был бы назвать имя стрелка, ведь на людей Неда ему наплевать, но он почему-то молчит. И этот пистолет... Ладно, предположим, неизвестный стрелок лишился оружия и взял первый попавшийся. Но почему он не прикончил свидетеля? Он сделал контрольный выстрел в голову Хэйдена. Почему он не добил Нао... и того же Моргана? 

— Пуль не хватило? — пробормотал я. 

Варгас это проигнорировал. 

— Наши криминалисты почему-то считают, что сначала стрелков было трое. Есть следы и траектории движения... Но не исключено, что Нед там был. Подонка арестовали. Он, конечно же, все отрицает. У него есть алиби... довольно гнилое алиби, предоставленное его любовницей. Так что он вполне мог придти попозже, на все готовенькое, и вышибить мозги Хэйдену. 

Лейтенант сделал небольшую паузу. 

— Версия Крэйна гласит, что Хэйдена убил ты. 

Наши взгляды скрестились. Я усиленно делал лицо кирпичом. 

— Когда все уже было кончено, в клуб кто-то заходил. Найдены интересные следы у черного входа и в кабинете. Но чьи они — пока не ясно. Может быть, они Неда. Может быть — неизвестного пока убийцы Хэйдена. Может быть человека, который просто осмотрелся, вызвал скорую и ушел. Я почему-то решил, что это был ты. Конечно, нет ни единого доказательства, что ты был в клубе в тот день... не без помощи твоей матери, конечно. Но ты ведь здесь, в ее доме. Значит, ты как-то узнал, что Хэйден мертв и все кончено. И... ты бы вызвал службу спасения для Моргана, правда? — Варгас коротко зыркнул на меня. — Хотя теперь я, честно говоря, не знаю, что и думать. Ты знал, что Хэйден мертв, но не знал, что Морган жив. Как это возможно? 

Я перевел дыхание. Нет, если Варгас надеялся, что я признаюсь... даже просто в том, что там был... пусть надеется дальше. 

— Правда, есть еще всякие устные свидетельства. Но это просто домыслы. Прокурор даже слышать не хочет твое имя — Крэйн его уже достал. Он даже не дал ордер на обыск. Потому — не знаю, как тебе, а мне это очень важно, — как бы старший инспектор ни разорялся, он не смог бы Линду и пальцем тронуть. 

Я провел рукой по лбу. Черт возьми! Инспектор же мог привлечь маман за препятствование следствию, уничтожение улик, и всякое такое прочее... Я об этом и не подумал. Мне почему-то показалось, что нет следов — нет проблемы... 

— Я бы не позволил причинить ей вред, — медленно проговорил я, запоздало ужасаясь. 

— Ты бы скорее признался, что был там? 

— Ну, да, — я дернул плечом. Дьявол... Такое ведь уже было... Я вообще постоянно ставлю под удар дорогих мне людей. 

— Так ты все-таки там был? 

Он надеялся меня подловить? Я ничего не ответил. Варгас почесал челюсть. 

— Если нет... Как иначе ты мог узнать, что Хэйден мертв, если не от его убийцы? Так ведь? 

Я замер. Оп-па... Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему я сижу под домашним арестом. 

Хм. А ведь у меня есть хорошая кандидатура... 

— Если я скажу... меня заставят давать свидетельства в суде? 

— Хватит и твоих письменных показаний. 

— Ладно... — протянул я. 

Варгас даже руки потер. Наверное, предвкушал, как принесет мои показания инспектору. Я не мог его винить. Он тоже из-за меня пострадал, и ему нужно было как-то реабилитироваться. 

— Это Поль. 

Конечно же, он мне поверил. А я опять не ощутил угрызений совести. Ушлепку было место в тюрьме. Я посоветовал лейтенанту надавить на Бобби с Натаном — те могли выдать и остальные делишки Поля. 

Конечно, была опасность, что все трое начнут тащить за собой и меня. 

И мы подошли к самому главному вопросу. 

 

— Я так понимаю, Линда еще не знает, — сказал Варгас. 

— И не должна узнать. Я скажу, что Хэйден угрожал ее убить, если я не буду работать на него, вот и все. 

— Да? И почему ты был ему так необходим? 

Я пожал плечами. 

— Мало ли. 

— Нет. Это пройдет с Линдой, но не пройдет в суде. Поль... 

— Поль не знает... — я пораскинул мозгами. — И Натан с Бобби тоже, — ведь они бы доложили Полю, раз они были ему такими верными помощниками. Так что здесь все в порядке. 

— Получается, что так... — протянул Варгас. — Но все же... 

— Я что-то придумаю. А сейчас... нельзя ли сообщить Крэйну, что я готов сотрудничать... и хочу все-таки съездить в больницу, к другу? 

Наивно, наивно, наивно... 

Я полночи просидел над автобиографическим трудом "Три года с Хэйденом и счастливый, счастливый день, когда его замочили". Будете смеяться — мне помогал Варгас. Благодаря нему, мое участие в делах Хэйдена внезапно предстало, как выполнение мелких поручений. Все случаи, которые фигурировали в известных лейтенанту полицейских отчетах, и которые нужно было как-то объяснить, нашли свое объяснение. А те, которые не нашли — мне пообещали списать за сотрудничество. Мне даже показалось, что по окончанию этого следствия я стану чище, чем был... 

Однако я же не мог не запороть дело.


	10. Мечты и иллюзии

Вот такой у меня был день рождения. 

Ранним утром Варгас выпил кофе и помчался в участок. Он хотел поприсутствовать на допросе Поля. Коллеги лейтенанта взяли его ночью. Уебок не просто не собирался бежать — он спокойно развлекался с девочками, решив, что место Хэйдена уже у него в кармане. Что ж... отчасти это было так. Он получил место моего папаши в тюрьме. 

Он что, на самом деле верил в правосудие? Смешно... Впрочем, такие как он, будучи арестованными, сразу вспоминают про закон, свои права, презумпцию невиновности и прочую чушь. 

Лейтенант предупредил, что Поль будет пытаться утопить кого-то другого, чтобы выплыть. Собственно потому мы и затеяли написание этого шедевра. Впрочем, моя персона уже была вне подозрений благодаря другим уликам, или отсутствию улик. Я же, выплывая, тащил за собой Моргана. Душещипательное описание того, как Морган в честь нашей великой дружбы пытался прикрыть мою спину и ради этого даже связался с плохишами, занимало половину текста. Варгас обещал, что это учтут. Якобы слово молодого человека, которого не привлекали к ответственности, имеет больший вес, чем слово закоренелого преступника. 

Ну... я и так никогда особо не верил в равноправие. 

Лерой же давно сговорился с инспектором. И несмотря на то, что Крэйн так и не получил обещанного — то есть, меня в наручниках, — от своих обещаний он отказаться не смог. 

Короче говоря, мы были в порядке. Я даже немного расслабился. Лейтенант дал слово сообщать нам о состоянии Моргана... и моего домашнего ареста. 

Сидеть в четырех стенах оказалось просто невыносимо. Нет, я соскучился по маман, и не мог на нее насмотреться... но разговаривать мы не могли. Куда не ткни — болевая точка: Морган, Джей, прошлое, будущее, хорошее, плохое... Трепаться о ерунде — неуместно, молчать — тяжело. 

Телефоны безмолвствовали до самого вечера. Это значило, что у Моргана все без изменений... и что я недооценил бюрократию. Я рвал и метал. Вернее, рвался и метался. Только то, что Варгас рисковал своим служебным положением — Крэйн возложил на него персональную ответственность — удерживало меня в доме. Мне нужно было к Моргану. Я написал правду. Он оказался там из-за меня. Именно я был виноват в том, что с ним случилось. 

Так что когда мы все-таки добрались до больницы, а мать Моргана не пустила меня в палату, я ее понимал. Она смотрела на вещи с определенной перспективы — от кровати умирающего сына. 

Но понимать — это одно, а не сердиться — это другое. 

Естественно, когда меня, злого, растерянного, рыскающего по коридору у реанимационного отделения, кто-то схватил за рукав, я этого кого-то автоматически стряхнул и очень неласково назвал. 

А это был Дин. 

— Черт... Прости, — я схватил его за плечо и привлек к себе. 

Он попытался меня стукнуть, и из бессвязных воплей я понял, что не позвонил, не сообщил, как я, и они тут с ума сходили от волнения. Вороненок и правда выглядел измученным. А мне даже в голову не пришло... 

Ну вот, еще немного в копилку моего чувства вины. 

— Вы переживали? — машинально повторил я, заглядывая Дину в лицо. 

— Ладно, я! Я! — выпалил он, все еще цепляясь за меня обеими руками, словно я мог сбежать. — Я места себе не находил! Когда нам сообщили, что в клубе была перестрелка, и твой о... 

Предупреждающе стиснув его запястье, я помахал спешащей по коридору маман. Она ходила окольными путями узнавать, как состояние Моргана. 

— Привет, ма! Не смей ничего при ней говорить, — прошипел я Дину. Тот ткнул меня кулаком под дых, и я его выпустил. — Это мой друг, Дин, — представил я его. 

— Здравствуйте, мэм, — вежливо поздоровался он. 

— Здравствуй, Дин, — маман бросила на меня обеспокоенный взгляд. — Тони... 

— Что с Морганом? — моментально взвился я. 

— Он... впал в кому. 

Я отступил назад и рухнул на диванчик у стены. Кома... это такая штука, когда человек не приходит в себя... и так может продолжаться много-много лет? Или это только в фильмах, а в жизни люди впадают в кому и умирают? 

Дин со вздохом опустился рядом со мной. 

— Я... Я думал... кто угодно, только бы не ты... А это Морган... — он прикусил губу. 

Я обнял его одной рукой. 

Маман села с другой стороны и стиснула мою ладонь холодными пальцами. Взглянув на нее, я увидел, что она пристально рассматривает Дина. И тут я кое-что вспомнил. 

— Стоп! Как ты вообще здесь оказался? — строго спросил я у парня. — Ты же должен быть в палате, под охраной! 

— Я? Это Лероя охраняют. Меня никто и в расчет не берет, — он махнул рукой. 

Я покачал головой. По-моему всю эту кашу заварили из-за него. 

Взгляд маман сверлил мой затылок. Обычно это значило, что ей нужны какие-то объяснения. Я повернулся к ней. 

— Мы с Дином вместе жили... — пояснил я. 

Черт! Как-то двусмысленно получилось... Впрочем, как ни крути — это была правда. Я вздохнул. Эх... В скором времени мне предстоит дознанием у маман, которому любой допрос и в подметки не годится. 

Меня выручил Дин. Он умел трепать языком. Иногда такое загибал — я даже начинал сомневаться в том, что он чист. Но оказалось, он много читал, как и Джей. В общем, у него получилась красивая история. И лаконичная. 

По словам Дина, я спасал ему жизнь на регулярной основе. Ага, и от изнасилования уберег, подумал я. Вовремя остановившись... 

Маман была покорена. Впрочем, думаю, ничуть не меньше ей понравилось то, что Дин оказался занят. Конечно, он не признался напрямую, но дал понять, что у него есть любимый человек... которого я тоже спас. 

В общем, маман моего соседа одобрила. И даже нашла себе занятие. Она взяла у меня ключи от нашей с Дином квартирки и, прихватив Варгаса, отправилась убивать двух зайцев: забирать наши вещи, и доставлять Дину сменную одежду. Я догадывался, что дело не только в желании помочь. Наверное, она хотела окончательно отсечь все связи с той, другой жизнью. 

Я хотел того же, так что отпустил их со спокойной душой. Самое страшное, что они с лейтенантом могли там обнаружить — это презервативы. 

Отправив маман, я взялся водворить Дина на место. И попался сам. 

— Тони Беннет! — я едва не втянул голову в плечи. Черт... Не нужно было подниматься на этот этаж... 

— Идем, кое к кому заглянем, — старший инспектор Крэйн, собственной персоной, цепко ухватил меня под локоть и потянул за собой. Я не сопротивлялся. Должно быть, очередная проверка на вшивость... а если так, то к кому он меня ведет? 

К Нао, единственному свидетелю, естественно. 

Я не знал его. Никто его не знал. Нао прекрасно мимикрировал под предмет обстановки. Какой у мебели может быть характер? 

Я лишь надеялся на его обычную молчаливость. 

Нао оправдал мои ожидания. Крэйн был ужасно разочарован нашей встречей. Раненый приоткрыл черные глаза, равнодушно взглянул на меня, затем — на инспектора, и смежил веки. Крэйн попытался его растормошить, но нас вытурила молоденькая, строгая докторша. 

Если я думал, что это все, я глубоко ошибался. Меня опять потащили в участок. Я снова и снова повторял свои показания, стараясь придерживаться версии, которую мы с Варгасом описали. Мои показания были, так сказать, основаны на реальных событиях. Не ложь — просто иное толкование одних фактов, корректировка других и замалчивание третьих. Я должен был лишь не запутаться и не противоречить уже сказанному. Это оказалось не так уж легко, но я знал, чего не следует говорить ни в коем случае, а что выставляет меня в выгодном свете. 

Повторив одно и то же раза три, я не выдержал и потребовал адвоката или ордер. Крэйн искренне удивился. 

— Ты куда-то спешишь, Тони? 

— Вообще-то да, — сказал я. — Если вы не знали, мой друг в коме. Я хочу быть рядом с ним. 

Инспектор прищурился. Значение этого недоверчивого взгляда я понял позднее, когда меня перестали подпускать и к Моргану, и к Лерою с Дином. Крэйн так и не поверил в мою невиновность. Он тоже хорошо знал зверей. Вот только, в отличие от Варгаса, он ставил знак равенства между зверями и монстрами. 

Лейтенант же был ко мне более чем снисходителен. Нет, он лучше многих знал, кто я, и он меня пас. Но само то, что он еще тратил на меня время и силы... Думаю, он считал, что его усилия не напрасны. Наверное, он видел, или хотел видеть во мне себя. 

Что ж... хоть у кого-то есть ко мне отцовские чувства... 

Я все равно поехал в больницу на следующий день. И на следующий. Еще через двое суток Моргана перевели из реанимации в отделение интенсивной терапии, но он все еще был в коме. В среду надо мной, наконец, сжалилась одна из медсестер. Она пообещала мне провести меня к моему другу на пять минут, когда его мать уйдет в столовую. Напялив балахон медбрата и повязку на пол-лица, я вслед за ней прошел мимо полицейского у входа в палату... и замер на пороге. 

Девушка сделала большие глаза и замахала мне рукой, но я не мог двинуться с места. Это тело в трубках и датчиках, не могло быть Морганом. Морган не мог лежать там, неспособный даже самостоятельно дышать. 

Едва передвигая ставшие чугунными ноги, я подошел к кровати и коснулся его руки. Мне казалось, что она должна быть вялой и холодной, но его пальцы оказались теплыми. 

— Морган... — выдохнул я. Медсестра погрозила мне пальцем, и я умолк, продолжая монолог про себя. Морган, ты даже не знаешь какой ты. Ты гораздо лучше меня... умнее... честнее... Ты верен себе. Я не такой. Я с самого начала знал, что остановить Хэйдена можно только одним способом — пустив ему пулю в голову. Пусть Хэйден был гораздо хуже, чем я смог бы когда-либо стать — смысл заключался не в том, чтобы его переплюнуть. Не в том, чтобы стать лучше, или хуже него. Я наконец понял, что ты хотел сказать. Я всегда был сильнее. Я мог быть таким, каким хотел, тогда как он застрял в одной ипостаси. 

До меня просто никак не доходило, что иногда следует послать к чертям собачьим все "мог" и "хотел", и сделать то, что нужно. 

— Все закончилось, — прошептал я, пожимая горячие пальцы. — Слышишь? Теперь все будет хорошо. Ты, главное, просыпайся. 

Я еще долго говорил сам с собой, так что до дома добрался на автопилоте. Открыв дверь своими ключами, я бросил куртку на перила лестницы, оставил ботинки валяться посреди коридора и побрел на кухню. 

Маман готовила мое любимое запеченное мясо. 

— В честь чего праздник? — вяло поинтересовался я. Она готовила его только на Рождество и... мой день рождения, да. 

Мне было как-то не до него. Совсем не до него. И не только из-за Моргана. Сейчас это было бы то же самое, что праздновать смерть Хэйдена. Человек во мне находил неправильным плясать на трупах недругов. Хотя, носить траур по врагам тоже казалось странным. 

— Мне хотелось тебя побаловать, — маман умело обошла все острые места. 

Я мог много чего сказать, но ограничился простым "спасибо". 

— Ты скоро уезжаешь? — вопрос застал меня врасплох. — К Джею, в Гамильтон... — уточнила она, поглядев на мое ошарашенное лицо. 

Я отвернулся к окну. 

— Как он держался? 

— Он был молодцом, — быстро сказала она. 

— Ма... 

— Тони, я... Я не могу об этом судить. Просто не заставляй его ждать тебя еще дольше. Позвони ему. А еще лучше — поезжай в Гамильтон. 

— Поехать? Но ведь... Морган в коме... 

— Думаешь, что-то изменится, если ты останешься? 

Нет, боль я все еще ощущал. Я хмуро поглядел на маман. Это была правда, однако такую правду нельзя произносить. 

— Или ты не хочешь ехать? — пробормотала она, всматриваясь в мое лицо. — Ты... 

Она не успела спросить; я не успел ответить. Скрипнула дверь, и на кухню вошел позевывающий Варгас, в одних пижамных штанах и босиком. Наверное, отсыпался после ночного дежурства. Я напомнил себе, что он уже давно живет с маман, но раздражение никуда не делось. Раньше я знал это умозрительно, а теперь видел своими глазами. Он действительно здесь обосновался. Для меня это все еще выглядело чужеродно, но он теперь принадлежал этому месту. 

— Добрый день, — пробормотал он и сделал какое-то движение к маман, но потом передумал и прошел мимо, к шкафчику с чашками. 

— Так что? — маман повернулась ко мне, легкомысленно помахивая лопаточкой, но в ее глазах пряталось беспокойство. — Все нормально? — поинтересовалась маман. — Может... остались какие-то нерешенные вопросы? 

Лишь огромным усилием воли я не скосил глаза в сторону лейтенанта, наливающего себе кофе. Говорить при нем тоже было... странно. 

— Я хотел побыть с тобой, — сказал я. — Да и вообще, мне наверняка нельзя покидать город. Вдруг потребуется показания уточнить, или еще что... 

— Насколько я знаю, с тебя не брали подписку о невыезде, — спокойно заметил Варгас, прихлебывая кофе. 

Нет, не заметил — влез в разговор. 

Маман тоже хороша. Я думал, она будет больше рада видеть дома единственного сына, который отсутствовал больше двух лет. Такое впечатление, что она хочет от меня избавиться. Я что, мешаю ее счастью и обжимашкам на кухне? 

— В любом случае, я не могу вот так оставить Моргана. А еще я волнуюсь за Дина, — не желая больше оправдываться, я пожал плечами и направился к двери. Маман, если захочет поговорить, сама придет. А Варгас... Варгас пока не член моей семьи, чтобы с ним что-либо обсуждать. 

А еще он не знал всех особенностей моего дома. На кухне была плохая звукоизоляция, и потому, стоя за дверью, я услышал, как он сказал маман: 

— Он боится, что его уже не ждут. 

Я застыл. 

— Не ждут? — возмущенно начала маман. — Что ты... 

Чашка с глухим стуком опустилась на тумбочку. 

— Джею тоже было одиноко, и он тоже мог найти кого-то греть свою постель. Такова жизнь. Впрочем, если он нашел кого-то на время, как и Тони — это одно. Тогда еще есть шансы. Но за два с половиной года многое могло произойти. А сколько они пробыли вместе? Месяцев шесть-семь? 

— Прекрати, — строго сказала маман, как будто если он замолчит, это перестанет быть правдой. 

Самообман иногда такая нужная вещь, что когда он исчезает, возникает чувство, что тебя лишили опоры. Я вынужден был доковылять до стены и придержаться за нее. Прикрыв глаза, я потер веки. Где-то в глубине души я все это знал. Поэтому я и удержал маман от немедленного звонка Джею, не позвонил сам, не спешил ехать к нему. Я действительно боялся узнать правду. Я боялся потерять свою веру, свою мечту... Джея. 

Дверь позади меня снова скрипнула. Варгас прошел мимо, шлепая босыми ногами по полу. И я вдруг понял: он знал, что я все услышу. Он специально говорил достаточно громко, чтобы я не пропустил ни слова. 

Я попытался выпрямиться. 

Джей ждет меня. Я... Завтра он позвонит, я возьму трубку и устрою ему сюрприз. 

Джей. Ждет. Меня. Он мой. Я — его. Это никогда не изменится. 

Правда?


	11. Хорошо забытое старое

Распахнув глаза, я резко сел на постели. 

— Тони... 

Я повернул голову и уставился на маман. Я что, кричал? 

— Тони... Там инспектор... и он хочет поговорить с нами. 

Я мотнул головой, пытаясь стряхнуть остатки кошмара. 

— Что? — вышло хрипло, словно во сне я сорвал голос, и я досадливо передернул плечами. — Что такое? — повторил я уже более-менее нормальным тоном. 

— Пришел старший инспектор Крэйн. Он хочет поговорить с нами обоими, но не сказал о чем. 

Я сбросил одеяло. Утренняя прохлада наконец привела меня в чувство. Мне никогда раньше не снились кошмары. Если это был кошмар, конечно. В моем сне не было ничего, кроме тьмы. 

— Ты не знаешь, что это могло бы быть? — спросила маман, заглядывая мне в глаза. 

Хороший вопрос. 

— Нет, — сказал я. — Не знаю. 

 

Крэйн ожидал нас в гостиной. Варгас тоже присутствовал, только вот я не знал — как частное лицо или как представитель закона. Поглядев на их лица, я понял: вряд ли меня наградили медалью за неоценимую помощь следствию. 

Мы сели на диван, напротив мужчин, занявших кресла. 

— Итак, мы слушаем, — поторопила его маман, скрещивая руки на груди. 

— Известен ли вам человек по имени Хэйден Ричардс? — спросил он наконец, поворачиваясь к маман. 

Я вскинул глаза на Варгаса. Нет... Зачем? Он ведь мертв... Это больше не имеет значения... 

Варгас отвернулся. 

— Вы называли это имя, когда приходили в прошлый раз, — медленно проговорила маман. — Кажется, вы даже обвиняли моего сына в его убийстве. Я повторю: нет, такой человек мне не знаком. 

Крэйн улыбнулся и распахнул лежащую перед ним тощую папку. 

— Посмотрите, пожалуйста, на фото... — Крэйн протянул маман глянцевый квадратик, и я не выдержал — вскочил. Первым импульсом было вырвать эту вещь из ее пальцев. Но было уже слишком поздно. Я стиснул кулаки, затем сунул руки в карманы и отступил на полшага. 

Преодолев секундное замешательство, маман переложила фотографию в другую руку, не отрывая от меня настороженного взгляда. Я обогнул журнальный столик и отошел к камину, отметив, как оба мужчины повернулись на полградуса, чтобы держать меня в поле зрения. Маман изучила мое лицо, фигуры напрягшихся полицейских, и только тогда опустила глаза на карточку. 

— Питер Данлоу, — проговорил Крэйн. 

Через очень, очень долгую минуту маман сказала: 

— Да. 

Она порывисто протянула фотографию инспектору, но, спеша избавится от нее, не удержала в пальцах. Фото упало на край столика, скользнуло по полированной столешнице и слетело на ковер. 

— Извините, — выдохнула маман. 

— Ничего, ничего, — Крэйн даже не пошевелился, пристально разглядывая мое лицо. 

Я ответил ему ненавидящим взглядом и повернулся к маме. Мне отчаянно хотелось увидеть ее глаза, но она смотрела на свои колени, рассеянно потирая кончики пальцев. Затем она подняла голову и поглядела на Крейна. 

— Это все? — ее голос был очень ровным. 

Я слышал, как Варгас набрал воздух в легкие, и заметил, что и сам какое-то время задерживал дыхание. 

— В общих чертах, да... — проговорил Крэйн. — Да. 

Ну конечно, он уже все понял, и спрашивать не пришлось. Маман ничего не подозревала, а вот я — я знал. И что? Это говорило в мою пользу? Или наоборот, уличало меня в чем-то? 

Варгас наклонился подобрать фотографию. Крэйн поднялся, забрал карточку из его руки, сложил папку. 

— Вам нужно будет еще дать показания, — сказал он небрежно. — И съездить на опознание. Потом. Через пару дней. 

Маман не отреагировала. Она смотрела ровно пред собой, но видела явно не гостиную и не Крэйна. Инспектор постоял еще пару секунд, затем развернулся на пятках и направился к двери. Варгас ушел с ним. Как только они переступили порог комнаты, маман обхватила себя за плечи и немного наклонилась вперед, как будто у нее болело что-то внутри. Я шагнул к ней, но не успел ничего сказать, или сделать. 

— Это потому... Потому ты... ушел... И он... И два года... И все это... 

Она едва выталкивала слова из горла, но я все понял. 

— Да. 

Ее пальцы побелели, с такой силой она стиснула их на своих плечах. Я подошел и сел на диван, прикасаясь к ее колену. Она зажмурилась и наклонилась ниже. 

— Тони... — прошептала она. 

И я знал. Я знал, что она хочет спросить, так же как и она знала, что спрашивать. 

— Да, — сказал я. — Мне пришлось. 

— О, Господи... — простонала она. — Господи, боже мой... 

Я не выдержал — обхватил ее вздрагивающие плечи, прижался щекой к ее макушке. В груди что-то рвалось. Сейчас она оттолкнет меня, потому что, на самом деле, мне нет прощения... 

Я обреченно прикрыл глаза. 

— Ты должен был мне сказать... — ее голос срывался. — Господи, боже мой... Как ты мог... Как ты мог мне лгать о таком... 

— Прости... — прошептал я, машинально стискивая руки, потому что она выпрямилась, словно хотела вырваться из моих объятий. 

— Отпусти, — сдавленно сказала она, а когда я не послушал, вскочила на ноги, заставив меня разомкнуть объятия. Ее руки взметнулись к горлу. — Я не могу дышать, — свистящим шепотом сказала она. — Я не могу дышать... 

— Прости... — запрокидывая голову, повторил я, потому что мне было больше нечего ей сказать. — Я хотел защитить тебя от этого. Защитить тебя от него. 

Ее взгляд был как пощечина. 

— Это, — медленно проговорила она, — не защита. 

— Прости... 

Маман заглянула мне в лицо. 

— Нет... — прошептала она. — Нет, нет... Тони... Я лучше других знаю, что Питер за человек... Остановить такого, как он можно только одним способом. Но это не должен был быть ты. Кто угодно, но не ты... Возможно... если бы я знала раньше... 

Я вздохнул, только сейчас ощутив, что забывал дышать... и покачал головой. Почему-то я был уверен, что так и должно было случиться. Именно так, а не иначе. Возможно, даже научить меня чему-нибудь. 

Просто мне не очень хотелось знать урок, который преподается таким образом. 

 

— Поговори со мной. 

Да, маман недолго продержалась. Я знал, что так и произойдет. Это был женский способ, что-то вроде колдовства наоборот. Проблема всегда выглядит страшной и непреодолимой, но пара-тройка женщин способны разобрать ее на составляющие, и окажется, что это просто набор всякой дряни, паучьи яйца, лягушачьи лапки и все в таком духе. Потом они пьют жуткие зелья вроде дайкири, исполняют шаманские танцы, приносят жертвы в салонах... и все налаживается. 

Хотел бы я тоже так уметь... 

Я покачал головой. 

— Хорошо. Тогда хотя бы скажи, что ты собираешься делать... дальше. 

— Я сам это решу, ладно? — взвился я, зная, чье имя не прозвучало. 

И осекся. 

Да. Зверь, кажется, слишком распустился. Я давал ему больше свободы, он был мне нужен, без его инстинктов я бы не выжил. Но теперь нужно потихоньку привести все в норму. Начать с малого — не огрызаться на людей, которых любишь. 

Я в сотый раз извинился, взял куртку и ушел. Мне нужно было подышать свежим воздухом. Но в итоге я, сам не зная как, оказался в своей бывшей квартирке над баром, с бутылкой виски в руках. Я лежал на голом матрасе, иногда приподнимая голову, чтобы отхлебнуть глоточек. Мне не нужно было говорить. Мне даже не стоило думать — такие мысли лезли в голову, что этих уродцев следовало немедленно умертвить и заспиртовать... 

 

— Я так и думал, что найду тебя здесь. 

Этот голос был полной неожиданностью. 

Матрас спружинил, заставив виски призывно булькнуть. Я поднес бутылку к губам, и меня закачало на волнах. 

— Она не должна была узнать, — буркнул я, не открывая глаз. 

— Она не должна была узнать вот так, — поправил Варгас. 

Конечно, он был прав. И маман права. Нельзя такое скрывать. И "нельзя" означает не только "плохо", но и "невозможно". Истина сама себя защищает... Возможно, мне стоило бы почаще говорить правду... чтобы не получать откатом. 

Я прислушался и понял: то, что я принимал за прибой, на самом деле — голос Варгаса. 

— ... всему можно найти оправдания. Но самому верить в них... не только глупо, но и опасно. Понимаешь, о чем я? 

— Хм-м-м... — глубокомысленно ответил я. 

Варгас отобрал бутылку и пощелкал пальцами у меня перед лицом. Зарычав, я оттолкнул его руку. Не так уж я и пьян! 

— Бля, это что, какой-то намек? — поинтересовался я. 

— Тебе это кажется намеком? 

Я поморщился. Сейчас мне меньше всего хотелось играть в эти игры. Но было совершенно ясно, что идея говорить одну только правду несвоевременно пришла мне в голову. 

— И ты хочешь сказать... что желание оправдать убийство... хуже самого убийства? — с трудом сформулировал я. 

— Хуже всего — не отвечать за свои действия, сваливая вину на других. 

— На обстоятельства, — поправил я. — То, что копы дерьмово делают свою работу — это обстоятельства. 

Это было нечестно — я был пьян и лежал, так что Варгас не мог дать мне в зубы, как я того заслуживал. По-хорошему стоило бы забрать свои слова обратно. Но я уже перебрал свой лимит извинений на сегодня. 

— Ты должен был бы уже понять, что я весьма вольно толкую закон, Тони. Я мог бы посадить Хэйдена. У него обнаружилось бы и оружие, и наркотики ... Но все дело было в тебе, Тони. 

— Чего? — я поднял брови, чувствуя, что, наверное, слишком пьян, чтобы понять это. 

Я оторвал голову от матраса и бросил взгляд на темную фигуру лейтенанта, смутно освещенного только светом фонаря с улицы. Варгас что, тоже хотел преподать мне урок, в своем стиле? 

Но все оказалось гораздо проще. 

— У него что-то было на тебя. Он сказал, что если он сядет, ты тоже сядешь — на всю жизнь. 

— Ты говорил с ним... — кажется, для пьяного меня это не было очевидно. 

— О, да. И он говорил в ответ. 

Я мог поставить штуку баксов, что в разговоре были задействованы свинцовые аргументы. Я поежился. Варгас не входил в нашу с Хэйденом сделку... 

Я снова пропустил мимо ушей реплику лейтенанта. Но я знал, что он хотел спросить. 

— Нихрена у него на меня не было, — Варгас недоверчиво хмыкнул, и я махнул рукой. — А, черт... Думай, что хочешь. — Как я и предполагал, все эти разговоры заставили меня чувствовать себя еще хуже. Полным дерьмом, если честно. — Главное, последуй своему же совету — и перестань, бля, оправдываться. Ты ничего не мог сделать. Никто не мог. 

Вопреки мнению маман, это должен был быть я. Потому что я сын своего отца. 

Моя проблема лишь в том, что я недостаточно его сын. Будь я таким, как он, мне сейчас было бы гораздо легче. Никаких сомнений, никаких противоречий, все четко и ясно. О да, в каждом человеке есть и хорошее, и плохое... но я предпочел бы определенность. Выбрать что-то одно. Быть цельным. Черт возьми, это действительно соблазнительно выглядит... 

Вероятно, Хэйден рассчитывал именно на то, что я на это клюну. Но до меня, видимо, всегда слишком медленно доходит... 

— Отчасти поэтому, — гнул свою линию Варгас, — я и задумался. Никто не мог просто пойти и выбить ему мозги. Кто-то от него зависел, кто-то его боялся, кого-то он держал за горло... Конечно, это не доказательство. Но тут я вспомнил один интересный факт. Пистолет Хэйдена был у него за поясом, Тони. Он не чувствовал угрозы. 

— Это тоже не доказательство, — устало сказал я. 

Господи... легче признаться, может, тогда он оставит меня в покое. Эти дурацкие чувства... Меня ведь не должен был так коробить тот факт, что Варгас считает меня способным на убийство собственного отца — потому что я оказался способен на это. Но почему-то мне было... мерзко. От себя самого. 

Мне не хватало виски. Правда колет, режет, и все такое прочее. Нужна была анестезия. 

— Я убивал, — внезапно сказал Варгас совершенно будничным голосом. 

— О! Терапия! — не удержался я. И во второй раз подавил желание извиниться. — Слушай... Не надо. Просто не надо. 

Я поднялся на локтях. Комната немного покачивалась, но я уже протрезвел — лейтенант просто не оставил мне шанса побыть счастливым пьяным идиотом. Я посмотрел на Варгаса. 

— А она знает, что ты знал? 

— Знает ли Линда о том, что я с самого начала знал, кем вам приходится Хэйден? — уточнил Варгас по неистребимой полицейской привычке. — Да, она уже в курсе. 

— Она выгнала тебя, — предположил я. 

— Попыталась, — туманно ответил лейтенант. 

Хм... Маман не свойственна такая снисходительность. И что мы имеем? А, все то же... 

Я даже ревновал. 

— Я вижу, ты уже немного протрезвел, — сказал Варгас. — Можем ехать. Мне звонили из больницы: Морган пришел в себя. 

— Ты... — я зарычал от бессилия. У меня не было слов. Он тратил драгоценное время на бессмысленные разговоры, когда... Но я поспешил вскочить на ноги. Комната сделала кульбит, и только тиски на моем левом локте не дали мне кулем повалиться обратно на кровать. Черт... полбутылки виски на голодный желудок уже не казалось мне такой удачной идеей... 

 

В машине я немного привел себя в порядок, в чем мне помогли запасы из аптечки Варгаса и осознание того простого факта, что меня и трезвого не пускали к Моргану, а уж пьяного... Но все обошлось. Его мать не была в восторге, но, видимо, сам Морган настоял, чтобы меня к нему пропустили. Так что она вышла и, поджав губы, кивнула мне на дверь. Я со всех ног ринулся внутрь. 

— Тони... — хрипло сказал мой друган и поморщился. Ну да, у него в горле целую неделю торчала трубка... Проследив за взглядом, я схватил с тумбочки стакан с водой и подал ему. 

Его руки тряслись, когда он подносил стакан к губам, и я стиснул кулаки. Его бессилие как-то особенно сильно било по мне. 

Ну, ничего. Клин клином... 

— Говорят, Поль сядет за то, что грохнул Хэйдена... — проговорил он, многозначительно глядя на меня. — Из моего пистолета... 

Все такие наблюдательные, бля... Откуда они берутся на мою голову? 

— Они оба получили по заслугам. 

Морган секунд десять смотрел мне в лицо, прежде чем сказать: 

— Точно. 

Я улыбнулся краешком губ, просто чтобы показать, что все в порядке. 

— А еще, пока я дрых, мне нарисовали два года условно. 

На моем лице, видимо, появилось что-то неодобрительное, и он быстро сказал: 

— Могли дать и больше, но у них были какие-то твои показания, и я входил в сделку. 

К концу реплики он совсем осип и снова сунул в рот трубочку. 

— Да, да, молчи лучше, — буркнул я, наблюдая, как он пытается подавить кашель. — Разговорился тут. 

Я даже и не знал, что заключал какую-то сделку. Этот чертов Варгас... Нет, все отлично — но он мог хотя бы предупредить меня как одну из сторон сделки... Не говоря уже о том, чтобы поставить в известность о ее условиях. 

— Я, бля, кучу всего проспал, — проскрипел Морган. 

У меня по спине пробежал холодок. Запоздалый страх: а ведь он мог и не проснуться... 

Забрав у Моргана стакан, я потискал немного его горячую, твердую ладонь — просто чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего. Но он быстро засмущался и с кривой ухмылкой вытащил ее из моих пальцев. 

— А где... — он запнулся, и мне пришлось догадываться. 

— Дин? Ворон? — я все еще тупил. 

Морган покачал головой. 

— А-а-а... В Гамильтоне... 

— Тогда какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? 

— Ничего себе приемчик! — нарочито обиженно сказал я. — А где я, по-твоему, должен быть? 

Морган поднял бровь. Ответ был очевиден. 

— Я не мог тебя оставить, — прозвучало как-то излишне драматично, так что я ухмыльнулся. — Спящий, бля, красавец... Вдруг бы кто-то покусился на твои... честь и достоинство? 

Морган поперхнулся. 

— С-сука... 

 

Вскоре меня вытурила медсестра — Моргану нужен был покой. И я отправился навестить Дина с Лероем. Последний был невыносим. В целях профилактики я потискал Ворона, но свалил прежде, чем они успели спросить какой-нибудь глупый вопрос. Уже в холле я взглянул на часы. Без пяти шесть. Я весь день пробухал... 

О, черт! Джей же должен звонить в шесть! 

Я сбежал по ступенькам и запрыгнул в первое попавшееся такси. Все-таки хорошо, что у нас небольшой город — я доехал минут за восемь. 

Однако выглянувшая из кухни маман махнула рукой. 

— Не переживай, он еще не звонил. 

Притормозив, я попытался собрать мысли в кучку. Черт... Я не знал, что ему сказать. Действительно, следовало поехать к нему. Такие новости не сообщают по телефону... Что ли, попросить маман притвориться, что новостей нет и все по-старому, а самому сесть на поезд... 

Нет, так нельзя. Но что ему сказать? Я побрел в гостиную и устроился у телефона, пытаясь сочинить подходящую реплику. Это было не так уж просто. На какое-то время я ушел в свои мысли, а когда поднял глаза на часы, была уже половина седьмого. 

Я встал и побрел на кухню, провоцируя закон мировой подлости и ожидая трель телефонного звонка в спину. 

Однако этого не случилось. 

— Когда ты сказала в шесть, ты имела в виду между шестью и семью? — буркнул я. 

Маман вынула из духовки противень с маффинами и с лязгом водрузила его на тумбочку. В моем желудке выразительно заурчало, напоминая, что неплохо бы наполнить его, и я потянулся к холодильнику. 

— Ну... — протянула она, берясь за лопаточку с шоколадной глазурью, и я понял, что Джей звонил в шесть ноль-ноль. — Может, у него какие-то дела, так бывает. 

— Так уже бывало? 

Маман неопределенно пожала плечами. Я отложил бутерброд, который успел соорудить. Обычно я пытался не думать, как он там, без меня. Он пообещал, что справится. И у него были друзья. Я взял с него слово, что он обязательно попросит помощи у любого из них, или у маман, если не будет справляться. Я даже звонил Габ. Конечно, она обозвала меня Джеймсом Бондом недоделанным, и ужасно злилась, что я не могу ей толком объяснить, в чем проблема — но она обещала держать с Джеем связь. Мне нужно было безоговорочно верить в то, что он в безопасности, и что с ним все хорошо, как и в то, что он меня ждет. 

Но теперь ситуация изменилась, и все эти мысли лезли мне в голову. Действительно ли он справился? Все ли с ним хорошо? Не стряслось ли с ним чего-нибудь? 

И сквозь подточенную броню пролез этот червячок сомнения, подсаженный мне Варгасом. 

Я ведь чуть с катушек не съехал, и меня спасли только отношения с Дином. Джей тоже мог... найти кого-то на время моего отсутствия... 

Чем больше я об этом думал, тем более вероятным это казалось. 

Вот только мы различались. Не в его характере найти кого-то просто чтобы не спать в холодной постели. И дружеских чувств для него тоже было бы недостаточно. Сначала он должен пустить человека в свое сердце... 

Что если он и в самом деле ждет меня, но только для того, чтобы сказать, что все закончилось. Я ведь его знаю. Наверняка, это его мучает. Он чувствует себя обязанным мне. Конечно, его заботит, как я здесь. И он звонит, потому что искренне переживает за меня. 

Но это я загнал нас в эту ситуацию. 

Дьявол... Все-таки стоило освободить его тогда, два года назад, а не мучить столько времени из собственного эгоизма... 

— Тони... — маман коснулась моего плеча, и меня передернуло. 

Я посмотрел на часы. Семь. Логическая часть меня заикнулась было о том, что еще рано делать какие-то выводы... и у него действительно могли быть какие-то дела именно сегодня... Но когда это я руководствовался логикой? 

— Я поеду, — сказал я каким-то чужим голосом. — Кажется, был вечерний поезд... 

Маман бросила свои маффины, и заметалась по дому. Она явно была рада моему решению... а вот меня ее энтузиазм угнетал. 

 

Меня знобило. Все было как и тогда — время тянулось бесконечно, мне было тошно... но я предпочел бы боль сломанных ребер. Зато у меня было время подумать. И я все-таки постарался не отбрасывать другие варианты. Вот только лучше мне не стало. На общей волне в мою голову начали лезть всякие ужасные мысли. Вдруг с ним случилось что-то плохое? Он мог заболеть... попасть в аварию... 

Я потряс головой. Легче думать, что он сейчас с каким-то парнем и настолько увлекся, что... 

Подлокотник жалобно треснул, и я разжал пальцы. Соседи нервно на меня косились. 

Нет, не легче. 

Я откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. Лучше вообще ни о чем не думать. 

Быстрей бы добраться... 

Я попросил маман позвонить мне, если Джей все-таки объявится, но оставил на ее усмотрение, что ему говорить. Я не сомневался, что она найдет правильные слова. Хотелось бы мне в этом убедиться... 

Он не позвонил, думал я, садясь в такси в Гамильтоне. И силком заставил себя не делать из этого никаких выводов. 

Было около десяти, когда я вошел в его дом, стряхивая с лица снежинки. Я поднялся на этаж и какое-то время стоял у двери. У меня были ключи, но я не хотел... появиться слишком внезапно. Все мои сомнения снова расцвели пышным цветом, и я не мог заставить себя позвонить. 

Казалось, выстрелить было легче. 

Набрав воздуха в легкие, я нажал кнопку звонка. 

 

Минут через пять бесплодных попыток я понял, что никого нет дома. Что ж — Джей не обязан сидеть взаперти. Однако, зная его характер, я предполагал, что если бы он имел какие-то планы на этот вечер, он предупредил бы маман заранее, чтобы она не волновалась. 

Значит, действительно произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Может быть, его задержали в колледже или это что-нибудь такое же безобидное. Но что если с ним и вправду что-то произошло? Может быть, ему нужна моя помощь? 

Я передернул плечами и двинулся к двери его соседки. Но там тоже никто не отвечал. Тогда я поднялся на этаж выше и поломился в дверь Эрика. Никого нет дома. Покопавшись в памяти, я вспомнил номер квартиры Вэлентайна. 

И испытал огромное облегчение, когда он открыл дверь. 

— Привет! — выпалил я. 

Вэл аж глаза протер. Ну да, прошло немного времени... 

— Тони? — он схватил меня за рукав и затащил на порог. — О, черт! 

Я криво усмехнулся. Теоретически, "о, черт" могло иметь дополнительный смысловой оттенок, вроде "о, черт, как не вовремя"... но не у Вэла. Он был ужасно наивен. Настолько наивен, что это можно было назвать жизненной близорукостью. Он мог чувствовать, что говорят ему его цветы, но улавливать намеки был совершенно неспособен. Кажется, он до сих пор считал, что мы с Джеем просто друзья. 

И потому спрашивать у него, не появился ли кто-то у Джея, было бесполезно. 

— Это я. 

— А Джея нет дома, да? Ты не беспокойся, он, наверное, на спектакле, который дает наша театральная студия. Кажется, начало в семь или семь тридцать... так что он не придет раньше десяти. 

— Уже десять, — заметил я. Черт... Прозвучало так, словно я его упрекал... или подозревал. Меня не было два года, и я не имел права ворчать, что Джей где-то шляется. — Он точно на спектакле? То есть... с ним ничего не могло случиться? 

— О, нет, нет, не беспокойся. Он там с Эриком и Лидией, потом они вместе приедут домой, — покровительственно сказал Вэл. Что ж, я в нем не ошибся. Он действительно присматривал за Джеем. Дружба это или профессиональная привычка... но мне был важен результат. 

Поблагодарить его я не успел — в коридоре за его спиной появилась женщина, запахивающаяся в шаль. 

— Вэл, — позвала она, — не держи человека на пороге. Это некрасиво... а еще у нас сквозняк, это вредно для орхидей. 

Вэлентайн отступил, виновато улыбаясь. 

— Да, точно. Заходи, Тони. Если хочешь, я позвоню Джею, поинтересуюсь, где они. И если они устроили кутеж в гримерках, как это принято в настоящем театре после премьеры, то мы успеем поужинать. Я... немного увлекся и наготовил пасты на шестерых. 

— Спасибо. Знаешь... наверное, я подожду его в квартире. У меня есть ключи. 

— Может, все-таки позвонить? 

— Ты часто звонишь им узнать, не собираются ли они домой? 

Вэл склонил голову к плечу. 

— Вообще-то, нет, — улыбнулся он. 

— Тогда не надо. Пусть будет сюрприз. 

Еще бы придумать, как сделать так, чтобы этот сюрприз не оказался слишком сильной неожиданностью для нас обоих, думал я, спускаясь к себе.


	12. Встреча

Звук, вырвавший меня из полусна, не успел отпечататься в сознании. Я застыл, прислушиваясь, и был вознагражден металлическим щелчком. Ключ еще раз провернулся в замочной скважине, но тот, кто открывал дверь, не спешил войти. Послышался приглушенный голос, и смех, который резко стал громче, когда дверь все-таки открылась. 

— Эрик! — голос Джея. Джея, произносящего чужое имя. Произносящего чужое имя с наигранным возмущением... 

Зашуршала одежда. Джей снова засмеялся, там, в коридоре. Я вскочил с кресла, в котором задремал. Пульс грохотал в ушах, заглушая ответ Эрика... который понизил голос до таинственного, интимного шепота. Мой самоконтроль слетел в один миг. Да это и не было контролем. Я уговорил себя, что приму любой вариант, любой его выбор, главное — чтобы он был счастлив. Но благоразумие в одно мгновение улетучилось, когда возможность того, что он с кем-то другим, превратилась в уверенность. Представлять — это одно, видеть — совсем другое. 

Шаги, возбужденные голоса, смех... И на пороге комнаты появился он. 

Джей. 

 

Замерев, я глядел на него, неспособный даже связно мыслить, в моей голове билось только: он, он, наконец! Но в тот миг я ничего не чувствовал, как будто все эмоции скопом рванулись наружу, и банально застряли. Я просто впитывал — поэтапно — его присутствие, его близость, его вид... Его, смеющегося, раскрасневшегося, приобнимающего другого парня за талию... 

Так бывает, когда поранишься — видишь кровь, но ощущения приходят через какое-то время, достаточное, чтобы удивиться их отсутствию. 

А потом обычно жалеешь. 

Мне казалось, что в груди разрастается что-то несовместимое с человеческой плотью, холодное и тяжелое, как камень, что-то смертельное, потому что оно было там, где сердце и легкие — вместо сердца и легких, потому что я не мог дышать, я не ощущал биения крови, я каменел... Я хотел окаменеть и не чувствовать, но это было слишком медленно. 

Но Зверь спас меня от боли. 

Разум затопила обжигающая волна его ярости. Контраст был таким сильным, что у меня потемнело в глазах. И человек не выдержал. Он сбежал, способный лишь беспомощно наблюдать из какого-то далекого сумрачного уголка души. 

Каким нужно быть наивным, чтобы думать, что прошедшие два года просто сделают меня сильнее, что я выберусь из этого, став лишь чуть хладнокровнее и жестче? Как бы не так. Зверь вкусил свободы. Я больше не мог запрятать его глубоко внутрь себя, и держать там, в клетке. Теперь он словно был под самой поверхностью, готовый напасть. Раньше, когда я должен был демонстрировать силу и готовность ее применить в любой момент, это было кстати. Мне следовало нападать, упреждая нападение. А теперь я больше не мог сдержать его. 

Зверь был не виноват. Он просто хотел быть начеку. Но он привык, и реагировал на малейшее мое недовольство. Теперь его вызывали и куда более безобидные вещи, чем это. 

Чем эта боль. 

Проснувшийся Зверь раздувал ноздри, пытаясь почувствовать запах Соперника и запах Добычи. Зверь хотел напасть, хотел ударить, хотел увидеть кровь того, кто покусился на мое — на наше... Прогнать его и отобрать Добычу. Ему казалось, что это очевидно: когда Соперник исчезает, Добыча переходит к нему по праву сильного... 

Если бы все действительно было так просто... 

Я закусил губу, прикладывая много усилий, чтобы просто оставаться на месте. Джей все еще смотрел на Эрика и улыбался ему — на самом деле прошли какие-то секунды, я успел озвереть, а они еще даже не включили свет в гостиной. Но вот Эрик потянулся к выключателю; вспыхнул свет, яркой болью ударив меня по глазам. Я моргнул на два сдавленных вскрика, впрочем, успев отметить, что Эрик подался вперед, пытаясь заслонить собой Джея. 

Я не думал, что такое возможно, но моя ярость перешла на качественно новый уровень. Мои кулаки судорожно сжались. Я шагнул вперед, отмечая, как Джей цепляется за парня. Я ступил еще шаг. 

— Тони... — выдохнул Джей. 

Это задержало меня лишь на секунду, но он уже был перед Эриком, заступая его. 

Вот теперь я остановился. Зверь не понимал. 

— Тони... — отчаянно повторил Джей, глядя на меня. Его рука лежала на животе Эрика, и он... отталкивал его? Я склонил голову набок. Джей чуть повернул лицо, не отрывая от меня взгляд, но его слова предназначались Эрику. — Уходи... Уходи, пожалуйста... 

Эрик заговорил, но я не слушал. Слова никогда не имели для него значения. Жесты значили больше. Соперник отказывался уходить, он хотел бороться. 

Я тоже. 

В два шага я был около них. 

Я думал, во мне ничего не осталось, кроме инстинктов и жажды крови, но это оказалось не так. Стоило мне оказаться в непосредственной близости от Джея, как меня притянуло к нему, как магнитом. Я слишком долго ждал этого. Я обхватил его обеими руками, на мою спину легли ладони, темноволосая голова уткнулась в грудь... и его дрожащий вздох был как щелчок становящегося на место паззла. 

Я снова был целым. 

Джей, которого я знал, рыдал бы. Но нынешний Джей запрокинул голову, глядя на меня каким-то шальным взглядом, и я набросился на его губы, пытаясь за один раз наверстать все то, чего я был лишен все это время. Джей пытался мне ответить, но долго не продержался. Хоть что-то осталось прежним, — подумал я, когда он внезапно обмяк, позволяя мне делать с ним что угодно. Я подтянул его повыше, зажимая между своим телом и стеной — так было удобнее — и попытался быть немного нежнее. 

Только он, и только я... Я мог бы стоять так вечно. 

Но Эрик что-то вякнул, и мир внезапно вернулся. Этот придурок должен был бы воспользоваться моим просветлением и свалить. Неужели он действительно имел на Джея какие-то права? Я опустил Джей и поднял глаза. 

— Уходи. 

— Я волнуюсь за тебя, малыш, — сказал он Джею вполголоса. Малыш... Снова начиная злиться, я стал расцеплять руки. 

— Тони... Нет... — все еще задыхающийся Джей обернулся к Эрику. — Эрик, иди домой, я прошу тебя... все в порядке... 

Эрик снова открыл рот. 

На секунду мне показалось, что Джей пытается его обнять, но он просто потянулся к замку за его спиной. Я только удивленно моргнул — видимо, все то время, что я наступал, они пятились, и мы незаметно очутились в прихожей, возле самой двери. Джей нажал ручку. 

— Уходи, пожалуйста. Мы сами разберемся... 

— Но Джей... Он же не в себе... 

Он еще смеет что-то гавкать про меня? Я ударил в косяк рядом с головой парня, не столько пытаясь напугать его, сколько отрезвить себя. Джей сдавленно вскрикнул. Эрик дернулся, но, к своей чести, остался на месте, с вызовом глядя на меня. 

— Не думай, что я тебя испугаюсь! 

— О, господи... — выдохнул я, стараясь удержать очередную огненную волну, и безнадежно ей проигрывая. — Я же убью тебя, идиот! 

Джей буквально повис на мне, потому я развернулся и толкнул Эрика плечом. На секунду потеряв равновесие, он отступил на шаг. Этого было достаточно. Я хлопнул дверью у него перед носом и снова поймал Джея в объятия, оглаживая вздрагивающее тело. 

Я напугал его? 

Ему было чего бояться? 

Нет... Только не думать... Я прикрыл глаза, прижимаясь лицом к его волосам. Мне нужно было успокоиться, и успокоить его. Эрик ушел. Теперь все было в порядке... 

Джей откинул голову и зашипел, стукнувшись затылком о стену. Я положил одну ладонь на его макушку и попытался поймать припухшие губы, но он отвернулся, упираясь ладонями в мое тело. Я прижался губами к его шее. Так тоже было хорошо. Джей чудесно пах... Точно так, как я помнил. И он все еще был тонким, как тростинка, но мягкость и беззащитность исчезли. Под моими руками были развитые мышцы, и твердый пресс. Джей стал выше, шире в плечах. Сильнее... Красивее... Я не мог насытиться им. Все было одновременно знакомо и ново. 

— Тони, подожди... — проговорил он, прерывисто дыша. — Не спеши, пожалуйста... Давай поговорим... 

Неужели он действительно думает, что я прислушиваюсь к остальным словам, после того, как он так произносит мое имя? 

Произносил ли он так же чье-то другое имя... 

Не думать, — приказал себе я. Но Зверь уже снова метался в моем теле. Соперник изгнан, но Добыча еще не стала нашей. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты злился... Я... Ты должен знать, мы с Эриком... 

Мы... с Эриком... 

Это было последней каплей. 

Зарычав, я стряхнул его руки и завладел его губами, кусая, целуя, и снова кусая. Чертовы тряпки мешали мне. Я нетерпеливо запустил руки под его свитер. Рванул слишком узкую рубашку, преодолел преграду из мягкой футболки, и, наконец, положил обе руки на горячую кожу, разминая напряженную спину. Джей выгнулся, мои ладони соскользнули на его поясницу... и там был этот пушок, который всегда сводил меня с ума. 

— Не н-н-н... — он заерзал, потому что мои пальцы уже гладили шелковистый копчик. Я заткнул ему рот очередным поцелуем, но он забился, силясь оттолкнуть меня, а потом вдруг укусил. Нет, не укусил — так, царапнул зубами в попытке что-то сказать, но моя ярость вспыхнула с новой силой. Он не должен был так вести себя... Я вдавил его в стену, наваливаясь всем весом. Хватит... Никакого Эрика. 

Ярость сплелась со страстью и желанием обладать. В мгновение ока он оказался на полу, распластанный подо мной. Я расстегнул пряжку ремня, выцарапал скользкую пуговицу, обламывая ногти, рванул молнию. Зверь довольно скалился. Да, вот так и нужно было, с самого начала. 

В первый момент Джей дернулся от неожиданности и даже попытался выползти из-под меня — я позволил ему, потому что так было легче стянуть с него джинсы — но через минуту перестал сопротивляться. Решил, что это бесполезно? Покорился силе? А может быть, и подумал, что так спасает своего Эрика... 

Эта мысль окончательно сорвала меня с катушек. 

Я расстегнул свои джинсы и дернул его на себя, разводя ему бедра. Я больше не сдерживался. Я был груб... и я, черт подери, хотел причинить ему боль. 

Потому что он причинил боль мне. 

Джей закрыл лицо сгибом локтя и вскрикнул, когда я вошел. Он был такой горячий... и так сжимался... Но он меня принял. Я сгреб горсть мягких волос, заставляя его запрокинуть голову, и впился в его губы. Завоевать, подчинить, сделать его своим... Зверь наслаждался этим, даже слишком наслаждался. По его мнению, так и должно быть: если хочешь и хватает сил, то приходишь и берешь. Тот, кто слишком слаб, чтобы тебе помешать, не стоит волнений. Он ляжет под любого, кто сильнее... 

— С кем... ты... был... — спросил я, едва проталкивая слова сквозь сцепленные зубы — и толкаясь в него так, что с каждым словом мы ездили по скользкому полу туда-обратно. — С кем... спал? 

Джей застонал. Я немного отстранился, желая заглянуть ему в лицо. Но неожиданно сильные руки обвили мою шею, не позволяя мне этого сделать. У него стояло с того момента, как мы начали целоваться, я слишком плотно к нему прижимался, чтобы не заметить этого. Возбуждение спало, когда я вставил, но теперь... Он содрогался подо мной, прерывисто всхлипывая, но его член прижимался к моему животу. Я просунул руку между нами и сжал горячую плоть. 

Смотри, — говорил Зверь, — вот тебе и все человеческие чувства. Ему просто нужно было напомнить, кому он принадлежит. Он сам вынудил тебя так поступить. И ему это нравится. Добыче всегда... 

Я зарычал. Он был прав. Джей бился подо мной, но не пытаясь освободиться — стараясь прильнуть сильнее. 

— Мой... — прошептал я, целуя вибрирующее от стона горло, — мой... — исступленно лаская вздрагивающее тело, — мо-о-ой...


	13. Правда и оправдания

Я его потерял. Более того — я все растоптал, все, что у нас было. Животное... 

Я сел, окидывая взглядом распростертое тело. Дрожащие губы, шея в наливающихся краснотой засосах, задравшийся свитер обнажает плоский живот... От пояса он был раздет, голые ноги раздвинуты, а между ними... 

Я просунул руки под его спину и поднял его. Он покорно стерпел это, хотя дыхание у него на секунду сбилось. 

— Потерпи немного, — выдавил я, поднимаясь на ноги. — Просто потерпи... 

Он закинул руки мне на шею, как тогда. Даже теперь он пытался облегчить мою ношу. Я осторожно прижал его к себе и отнес в ванную. Зверь ушел, оставляя пустоту и понимание того, что это — последний раз, когда я прикасаюсь к Джею. Кажется, я не столько мыл его, сколько гладил, словно пытаясь выучить на память. 

О, у меня будет, что вспомнить, подумал я. Это не забыть, не стереть. Мне было больно видеть, что я с ним сделал, каково же было ему самому... Впрочем, мне не нужно было гадать, что он чувствует. Он вздрагивал, когда я к нему прикасался, вздрагивал и поеживался от отвращения. А я не мог даже попросить прощения. Не мог даже взглянуть ему в лицо. Да и никакие извинения не исправили бы того, что я натворил. 

Я потер лоб мыльной рукой. В глаза будто насыпали песка, горло перехватывали сухие спазмы. Сейчас нужно отнести его в спальню... а потом позвать Эрика, и... 

— Тони... 

От неожиданности я уронил душ на дно ванны, и, конечно же, перевернувшись, он окатил меня теплой водой. Джей толкнул его коленкой, так, чтобы он бил в стенку ванны, и положил холодную руку мне на локоть. 

— Иди сюда... — сказал он. 

Я так оторопел, что послушался. И одежду стягивал уже под льющейся из-под потолка водой — Джей переключил кран, и нас начало поливать сверху. Едва я успел стянуть одежду, как он притянул меня к себе. Ванна была небольшой, так что я практически лег на него, утыкаясь лицом в его плечо и прикрывая глаза. Мелкие капли барабанили по коже, ванная заполнялась теплым туманом. Джей всегда любил погорячее, а меня от такого клонило в сон. Впрочем, сейчас мне это подходило. Можно помечтать в полудреме, что все хорошо... что он обнял меня и поглаживает мое плечо... 

Он обнимал меня и поглаживал мое плечо. Я чуть не спросил, что он делает, но вовремя прикусил язык. Как будто не ясно... Он знал, чем все обернется, и сознательно на это пошел, чтобы я понял — все кончено. Я ведь не из тех, с кем можно "расстаться друзьями". Нет, он сделал попытку мне все объяснить, рассказать про них с Эриком... но я бы не послушал, мы оба это знали. Мне нужно не говорить правду, а лупить ею по башке — так больше шансов, что я что-то пойму. 

Ну а правда заключалась в том, что я сам во всем виноват. 

Я не смог выйти из истории с Хэйденом целым. Но я мог хотя бы попытаться не навредить окружающим своей... неполноценностью. Вместо этого я помчался к Джею, даже не задумавшись над тем, что это может быть опасно для него. Что я могу не совладать с собой, и... сделать то, что сделал. 

Что ж... если я не могу удержать Зверя внутри себя, меня стоит посадить в клетку... 

— Идем, — сказал я, отстраняясь. 

Выключив воду, я взял с крючка большое полотенце, закутал Джея и отнес его в спальню. Уложил, укрыл и на секунду прижался лицом к его животу. 

— Я позову Эрика, да? — хрипло сказал я. 

Джей приподнялся на локтях. 

— Что? 

Я прижался плотнее, обхватывая кокон из одеяла. 

— Тони... — руки Джея легли на мои плечи. — У меня с Эриком ничего нет. И не было. Ни с кем не было. 

Я не сразу осознал сказанное. Имя принесло уже знакомую резкую боль, и мой разум словно попытался отгородиться от всего остального. Я был уверен, что он скажет: "Я теперь с Эриком, ты должен меня отпустить". И расхождение в том, что я думал, он скажет, и в том, что он сказал на самом деле, заставило мой мозг забуксовать. 

— Что? — переспросил я в свою очередь, поднимая, наконец, глаза. Но когда я понял, я сразу поверил. Может быть, в этом было больше желания верить, чем настоящей веры, но это же был Джей... 

Впрочем, хрен редьки не слаще... 

Значит, мне просто показалось. Он меня так ждал, а я, вернувшись, первым делом приревновал его к другу, набросился, изнасиловал, да еще и требовал назвать других, с кем он трахался... 

Ревнивый ублюдок... 

— Тони... Что-то случилось? Я... Я обычно всегда по четвергам твоей маме звоню, но сегодня у меня что-то с телефоном... сломался, кажется, не работает... А я такой идиот — номер твоей мамы нигде больше не записал... А о том, чтобы карточку переставить додумался только после представления. Мы с Эриком как раз хотели это сделать... в смысле, карточку посмотреть на его телефоне... только у нас в автобусе ничего не вышло, там надо открутить заднюю... — он оборвал себя. — Линда что, подняла панику? Она сказала, что если я не позвоню, она будет бить тревогу... Но я думал, она шутит. Вы, наверное, мне звонили, да? — он обнял мое лицо теплыми ладонями. — И не дозвонились? Прости, пожалуйста... Прости... У тебя не будет проблем? 

Что за... У меня не было слов. Я такое сделал... Я перед ним на коленях должен ползать и прощения просить! А он извиняется? 

Джей неправильно истолковал мое молчание. 

— Пожалуйста, не молчи, скажи, что произошло? — забеспокоился он. — Почему ты приехал? Я думал... — он сглотнул. — С Линдой все в порядке? 

— С маман все нормально, — ответил я, выбрав самый легкий вопрос. 

Похоже, пока я молчал, он успел напридумывать себе много страшного и даже начал дрожать. Я машинально сжал его в объятиях, утыкаясь носом во влажные волосы. 

— Я подумал, что ты насовсем... — едва слышно прошептал он, обнимая меня за шею, а потом заерзал подо мной. — Вот... иди сюда... Полежи со мной хоть немного... — одной рукой он попытался отвернуть одеяло, а другой удерживал меня, словно боялся, что я сбегу. 

И я позволил ему затащить меня в тепло, и обхватить руками и ногами, согревая. Я не понимал, что происходит. И не знал, как ему это объяснить, когда он такой. С чего начать? "Джей, я тебя изнасиловал, пойди вызови полицию"? 

— Эй, — он провел ладонью по моему лбу. — Ты чего? Ты опять, да? — он вздохнул. — Ну я же пытаюсь показать, что все в порядке. Понимаешь? Все в порядке. Я же не меньше твоего хотел... Просто... — еще один вздох. — Мне страшно стало. 

Я вцепился в его плечи, давя рвущийся крик. Мне хотелось схватить его за плечи и трясти, вопя: "Почему тогда ты позволил мне это с собой сделать?", но я не имел права требовать у него ответов. 

— Я боялся, что все забыл, — пожаловался он. — Я же отвык от тебя совсем. И ты от меня отвык... 

— Я не должен был так... — начал я, и только тут до меня дошло, что он сказал. Я умолк, и у меня напрочь вылетело из головы то, что я собирался сказать. — Э-э-э... Я думал, что... — пробормотал я. И начал сначала. — Мне казалось, что я выдержу, если вдруг окажется... — черт, не хватало ему опять напоминать про мои грязные подозрения. 

Я наконец заткнулся. Но Джей только тихонько засмеялся. Как оказалось, он потешался вовсе не над моими ораторскими способностями. 

— Слушай... ты только пойми правильно. Мне даже понравилось. 

Я поднялся на локтях, а затем сел, нечаянно стащив с него одеяло. Джей поежился, вопросительно глядя на меня. Мои взгляд против воли остановился на следах от пальцев на его бедрах. 

— Это сумасшествие какое-то, — проговорил я. — Прекрати это, немедленно! Я сделал тебе больно, я... 

— Ты, ты, — примирительно сказал он, хватая меня за руку и притягивая обратно. — Может, для разнообразия выслушаешь меня? 

Я так и застыл с открытым ртом. Джей, воспользовавшись моментом, опять уложил меня, обвился вокруг моего тела, и даже запустил пальцы в мои волосы. Не вырваться, не убежать... 

Как будто я хотел убегать. 

— Я не мазохист, ясно? Честно говоря, у меня побаливает спина. И это не эвфемизм. Но это все. 

Я не стал переспрашивать. Спина, значит спина. Я учился не придумывать реплики за него. 

— Ты ничего такого не сделал, чтобы сейчас себе есть поедом, — продолжил Джей. — Я же тебе все позволил. Не отбивался, не кричал. Я даже когда заплакать хотел — и не от боли, блин — то локтем прикрылся на всякий случай, чтобы ты не нервничал. Мне что, в следующий раз кричать: "возьми же меня скорее, я весь твой", как в порнофильме, чтобы наверняка дошло? — он немного дернул меня за волосы, заканчивая свою гневную тираду, словно хотел взмахнуть рукой, но запутался в моих патлах. 

Примерно сотой мыслью было: "Хм... он что, смотрел порнофильмы?". Первые девяносто девять касались его слез и их причин. 

— Мне понравилось, потому что это был ты. И потому что ты так сильно хотел меня. Знаешь, ты всегда так контролировал себя. Все время держал себя на коротком поводке, — я дернулся, но он обнял меня сильнее. — Думал, я не замечу? Ты же был во мне, ближе уже некуда. Конечно, я все чувствовал. Не пойми меня неправильно, это было чудесно. Я расслаблялся, как ты и просил, а контроль передавал тебе. Я знал, что на тебя можно положиться. Что ты сделаешь все, как надо. Я даже не могу подобрать слов. Это такое чувство... свободы, наверное... А еще — безопасности. Как будто летишь, но знаешь, что тебя поймают, когда полет закончится. Я просто эгоистично наслаждался этим. Уже потом я начал понимать, что это эгоистично. И я даже хотел, чтобы ты тоже попробовал так сделать, только я не знал, как тебе это предложить. Но дело не только в этом. Ты вообще был таким спокойным, рассудительным... даже отстраненным. Говорил, что переживешь, если я захочу уйти... Я знаю, ты хотел меня успокоить, но... Может быть это еще более эгоистично, но мне хотелось, чтобы... я был более дорог тебе. И я наконец получил, что хотел. Теперь я знаю, что ты чувствуешь на самом деле. За это можно и заплатить... 

— Я не должен был... — глухо сказал я ему в шею. — С дорогими людьми так не поступают... И ты ведь просил... Ты ведь хотел мне все объяснить. Но я не послушал и все испортил. 

— Я уже достаточно взрослый мальчик, — строго сказал Джей, — чтобы знать, чем реальность отличается от мечты. Кстати... я все равно знал, что когда ты вернешься, то разговаривать мы будем в последнюю очередь. И что мы даже не дойдем до постели. Стоило бы купить коврик в прихожую... но с ними столько возни... Н-да... знал бы где придется лежать, соломки бы постелил... — он фыркнул, но потом стал серьезнее. — Просто я не хотел, чтобы ты думал, что у нас с Эриком что-то есть, злился, переживал... 

— Прости... — обычно, люди говорят: "не знаю, что на меня нашло", — но я-то знал. Пока я думал, что сказать, он потрепал меня за вихры на затылке. 

— Я все понимаю. Со стороны действительно могло показаться... Ну да ладно. Я вовсе не воображал, что при встрече мы бросимся друг другу в объятия, а потом будем часами заниматься любовью на постели, усыпанной лепестками роз. Думаю, я больше боялся... 

Он умолк, и через какое-то время я понял, что продолжать он не намерен. 

— Что я не приеду? 

— Что ты приедешь только из чувства долга, побудешь немного и постепенно... закончишь отношения, — сказал он безэмоционально. Он что, все еще страшился этого? Вторая пауза тоже затянулась, но он прервал ее хмыканьем. — Представляешь... я даже вообразить не мог, что ты не приедешь. Ты же обещал... 

Я прижался губами к его шее. Я обещал — и приехал. И напортачил... как оказалось, приблизительно в пределах его представлений о том, как я напортачу, когда приеду. Я не знал, что думать по этому поводу — просто удивлялся переменам в его характере. Нет, он, в общем-то, разбирался в людях, но его представления о жизни всегда были немного... слишком книжные. А тут он обнаружил несвойственную ему раньше практичность. 

Он тоже изменился, и сильно. 

И я не знал, кому принадлежала следующая его фраза — старому или новому Джею. 

— Послушай, — он, наконец, выпутал свою руку из моей шевелюры, но только затем, чтобы сцепить обе ладони на моей спине, — я не знаю, надолго ли ты приехал... Но давай, ты скажешь это завтра, хорошо? А сегодня мы просто... 

— Я скажу сейчас, — перебил его я. — Я остаюсь... если ты меня не прогонишь, конечно. 

Джей прерывисто вздохнул... а на выдохе пробурчал что-то подозрительно похожее на "шутник хренов". 

 

Джей, конечно, подкачался, но все-таки ему тяжеловато было выдержать такую тушу, как я. Так что я скатился с него и лег рядом. Он потянулся, зевая, и тут же немного скривился. Все-таки ему было больно, несмотря на все его уверения. 

— Знаешь, там, в верхнем ящике есть мазь какая-то заживляющая, — пробормотал он. 

Я полез искать и вскоре извлек нужный тюбик, все еще стараясь не думать. Заживляющая мазь в тумбочке, что тут такого? Верхний ящик был отведен под аптечку, и там было много всего. Включая презервативы... 

Я подал Джею искомое, но он перевернулся на живот, поглядывая через плечо. 

— Ты меня не намажешь? 

Конечно, я намазал. И если вначале он вздрагивал и морщился, то уже через несколько минут начал крутить бедрами. Я шлепнул его по ягодице. 

— Не провоцируй меня... Ты не в форме для этого. 

Джей издал в подушку не поддающийся расшифровке звук. 

— Мазь... обезболивающая... — выдавил он. — Так что... 

Я отложил тюбик, вытер руки гигиеническими салфетками, коробка которых обреталась у кровати, и снова прильнул к нему, целуя и покусывая его плечи и шею. 

— Никакого "так что"... 

— Сади-и-ист... — проныл Джей, потому что я терся о него всем телом. Затем он перевернулся, и мы вспомнили кое-что из того, что нам нравилось, когда Джей жил у меня. 

Хотя я все равно не знал, как продержаться эти пару деньков, пока у него все не придет в норму. 

Потом я лежал, обнимая горячее тело, а в голову опять лезли эти мысли. Он лгал мне? Почему мне казалось, что у него кто-то был? Конечно, тогда я бы гораздо сильнее повредил его... Джей завозился в моих объятиях, затем перевернулся ко мне лицом, и положил голову мне на плечо. И я постарался выбросить все лишнее из головы, наслаждаясь ощущением прижавшегося ко мне обнаженного тела. 

Но не смог. 

Он не должен был обманывать меня. 

— Ты... — сказал Джей. — Знаешь, мазь мне назначил стоматолог. У меня пару месяцев назад был флюс, щека напухла, зуб ныл... вся челюсть ныла. А эта мазь подходит для заживления слизистых, — я уже открыл рот, чтобы попросить его не оправдываться, но он прихлопнул мои губы ладошкой. — Вот презервативы это да. Это я запасся на всякий случай. Я тогда был зол на тебя. Тебя слишком долго не было, я успел пройти несколько стадий. Но я так и не смог. Скорее всего даже не потому, что я такой верный. Я не мог ни с кем... после тебя. Никто не выдерживал сравнения, никто не мог тебя заменить... и мне никто не был нужен, чтобы я попытался найти что-то другое. Эрик таскал меня к какому-то психологу, который пытался напугать меня тем, что я тебя идеализирую, что на самом деле все было не так, и что я просто боюсь новых отношений. Он сказал, что я никому ничего не должен. Конечно, он хотел указать, что я не должен ждать тебя. Но я ведь на самом деле ничего никому не должен. Я не должен заводить новых отношений, не должен спать с кем-то, не должен даже общаться с кем-то, если не хочу. Я так и делал. Я хотел ждать тебя. А быть с кем-то другим не хотел. Это было не так уж легко, но забыть тебя и найти кого-то другого разве легче? Психолог утверждал, что мне стразу станет хорошо, стоит мне повстречаться с кем-нибудь, все равно с кем... Ну не идиотизм ли? Один раз меня... облапали и попытались поцеловать. Никакого насилия, ничего такого, просто парень был... слишком дружелюбный. Но мне было так мерзко... Так что я засмеялся и ушел из кабинета. 

Джей помолчал, переводя дыхание после этого монолога, а затем продолжил. 

— Я не мог иначе. Даже несмотря на то, что я знал: ты другой. И у тебя... как это говорится? Есть потребности...


	14. Свобода или бегство

В кои-то веки я точно знал, что чувствую. Вина, стыд и... вина. Не за то, что я судил о нем по себе — так делают все. И не за то, что был с кем-то, тогда как он оставался один. Я не мог иначе. Я действительно был другим, и у меня существовали потребности. А еще — никто не мог занять его место в моем сердце. Я не ощущал вины за то, что собирался умолчать о своих похождениях или, по крайней мере, как можно дольше умалчивать о них. Да и вообще никогда не рассказывать ему всей правды об этом периоде моей жизни, хотя и стыдиться его я тоже не собирался. 

Но я почему-то решил, что если он будет виноват передо мной, эта вина поставит нас в равное положение, а может и даст мне преимущество. Я, кажется, думал, что это я буду прощать его, а не он — меня. 

И сейчас я не знал, что ему сказать. 

Зато Джей знал. 

— Прости... — его руки сильнее сжались вокруг меня, словно он боялся, что я уйду. — Я напрасно это ляпнул. Я не хотел тебя обвинять. Я... Я пытался сказать, что пойму. Ты делал все, чтобы вернуться ко мне. И ты вернулся. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не беспокойся об остальном, хорошо? Давай теперь будет моя очередь заботиться о тебе? Ты позволишь мне? 

Вина, стыд и ощущение уязвимости... И как еще я мог отреагировать на это? 

Я оттолкнул его. Я прятал глаза, не зная, что сказать ему, не понимая, как принять это прощение, которого я явно не заслужил... но я его оттолкнул. 

— Не защищайся от меня, — снова прильнув ко мне, Джей протянул ладонь и погладил мою щеку. — Тебе не нужно этого делать. 

Это прозвучало... снисходительно. Он имел все эти преимущества, он знал меня и понимал, как пролезть в ту клетку, которую я построил внутри себя... Вот только он не совсем осознавал, что там, внутри. Я же не Зверя охранял, а людей — от него. 

— А ты не сопротивляйся мне! — прорычал я, перехватывая его руку и вдавливая его в постель. — И не вынуждай делать тебе больно! 

Я даже не сразу понял, что именно сказал. А когда понял — отпустил стиснутые на его предплечье пальцы и сел на кровати. 

Глупо было думать, что я смогу вернуться. Вернуться по-настоящему означало не просто приехать обратно к Джею. Это означало снова стать тем, кем я был до встречи с Хэйденом, и до того, как я выпустил Зверя из-под контроля. Загнать его обратно, а не просто насытить старый голод. 

Раньше мне удавалось помнить, что это Джей. И что Джей — это больше, чем Добыча. 

Джей сел, касаясь моей напряженной руки и осторожно поглядывая на меня. Я хотел броситься. Я хотел бежать. Я удерживал себя на месте. Пальцы Джея огладили мою руку, от локтя к плечу, затем он придвинулся ближе и прижался щекой к моему бицепсу. 

— Ты говорил мне, что я слабее тебя, — прошептал он. — Так вот. Это не так. Слабый означает, что если мы с тобой подеремся, я проиграю. Я не слабый. Я совершенно беззащитен перед тобой. Я вообще не смогу тебе сопротивляться. И даже, скорее всего, не захочу. 

У меня перехватило дыхание. Он что, думал таким образом заставить меня быть к нему добрее? Это как лечь перед Зверем на землю и подставить горло... Я уже видел кровь. 

А что, если... это такой трюк, чтобы показать, что все закончится очень плохо, если я его не отпущу к тому, у кого нет подобных проблем? 

Я тряхнул головой. Я стал настоящим параноиком, и хотя меня нельзя было упрекнуть за это, все же мне не нравилось постоянно подозревать самых близких мне людей в чем-то ужасном. 

— Прости... — он прижал палец к моим губам. — Мне следовало подождать до завтра, когда мы оба будем в лучшей форме. Этот разговор пошел в какую-то другую сторону. Я просто хотел сказать... Я знаю тебя, Тони. Я знаю, что ты не сделал бы ничего плохого или жестокого ради собственного удовольствия. Я знаю, что если ты что-то сделал, значит, у тебя были веские причины. Я заговорил об этом, и еще о контроле потому, что я успел тебя изучить. Ты получаешь удовольствие не от того, что применяешь силу к другим. Ты борешься с самим собой, всегда только с собой. Победа над противником мало что для тебя значит. Я видел это. Я видел, не понимал и удивлялся. Но у меня было время подумать. Теперь я понимаю. Ты контролируешь все, пока контролируешь себя. Ты побеждаешь, пока побеждаешь себя. И ты получаешь кайф, когда можешь сказать: "Мне очень хотелось сделать что-то плохое, я мог это сделать, и даже знал, как это сошло бы мне с рук... но просто фыркнул и прошел мимо". 

Что-то похожее говорил мне Морган... Но неужели я на самом деле так... эгоцентричен? Мне что, действительно наплевать на всех и вся, и меня волнует только мой счет с внутренним Зверем? 

— Какое-то время я думал, что это очень странный взгляд на вещи, — вздохнул Джей. — Очень короткое время, надо сказать. Теперь мне это кажется совершенно естественным. Сейчас я вообще сомневаюсь, что победа над внешним противником считается... 

Что ж, это действительно странный взгляд на вещи, потому что я никогда не смотрел на это с такой стороны... Хотя, когда он сказал... 

— Но еще я знаю, что ты немного... увлекся, — продолжил он после короткой паузы. — Ты сделал рамки своего контроля очень жесткими. Такими жесткими, что уже не мог не переступить их. Особенно... в тех обстоятельствах. Это, должно быть, выбило тебя из равновесия. И теперь возникли проблемы, да? 

Он все понимал. 

В отличие от меня... 

— Ты не сможешь убежать от них. Все останется с тобой, куда бы ты не пошел. 

Он словно читал мои мысли. Я прижался лицом к его волосам и покивал в знак согласия. Уж я-то знал, что от Зверя не спрятаться... Но я не о себе волновался. Да, я не мог убежать от проблем, но я мог спасти от них Джея. 

— Ты наверняка думаешь, что это слабость, что это плохо... и что меня это напугает. Но это не так. Ясно? А если ты решил, что нужен мне только сильным, уверенным и хорошо контролирующим себя, то это... обидно. Ты нужен мне, ты сам. А насчет всего остального... Дай себе передышку. Я лучше всех знаю, какой ты. Не нужно мне это показывать, не нужно больше стискивать себя в кулак... и не нужно что-либо скрывать от меня. Поверь, тебе станет легче, если ты выговоришься. Иногда большинство проблем существует только у тебя в голове. 

Мы словно поменялись ролями. Джей хотел дать мне то, что когда-то дал ему я. Он хотел поддержать меня. Но он не знал, что Зверь не может позволить себе быть слабым, особенно перед ним. И я — я сам — тоже не мог. Но я понимал, что он ненамеренно, и постарался сдержаться на этот раз. 

— Ты хочешь придумать какой-нибудь хитрый план? — усмешка не держалась на губах, превращаясь в гримасу. 

Джей запустил руку в мои волосы. 

— Видишь? Ты снова отстраняешься, только теперь ты переводишь все в шутку, — он обнял меня за шею и прошептал: — Но я тебе не дам все время это делать. Дай подумать... Я не так хорош в планах, как ты, но кое-что у меня есть, — моего уха коснулся влажный язычок, и меня аж тряхнуло от этой немудреной ласки. — Я напомню тебе все, что ты забыл. И если ты совсем одичал там один, я приручу тебя обратно... 

Если бы он мог... Я положил руки на плечи Джея и прижал его к себе. Если бы это было возможно... Но это был совершенно... беспомощный план. Со Зверем ласков тот, кто слаб, кто боится его и пытается угодить. И все это только разъяряет. Меня нужно наказать за то, что я делал, и заставить контролировать себя впредь, а не поглаживать по шерстке. 

Хотя я хотел бы, чтобы все было так просто. 

Я перехватил руки, пытавшиеся размять мои напряженные мышцы, повалил Джея на постель, и мы снова забрались под одеяла. Он мурлыкал что-то ласковое и гладил меня везде, куда мог дотянуться, а я пытался дышать ровнее. Затем теплые губы прошлись по моей шее, Джей устроил голову на моем плече и притих. 

Я лежал, обнимая его за плечи, и ждал, пока он уснет. 

Я должен был знать... Я должен был разобраться в себе прежде, чем приезжать сюда. А теперь все зашло слишком далеко, и я не видел хорошего выхода. Если я останусь, я наврежу ему. Я уже причинил ему боль. Он старался скрыть это... Может быть, это было что-то вроде инстинкта. Нельзя показывать хищнику, что ты ранен и истекаешь кровью, чтобы он не докончил начатое. Если же я уйду, хотя обещал остаться — это разобьет ему сердце. Но я ведь не знал, с каким багажом пришел, что притащил в его жизнь. Это последнее, что ему нужно. 

Из двух зол меньшее... 

Я не мог оставить его. Физически не мог переложить растрепанную голову на подушку и отсоединить руки, обвивавшие мою талию, лишиться этого тепла... Но я это сделал. Не сразу — за окном уже начинался бледный зимний рассвет — но сделал. 

Он спал очень крепко, наверняка очень вымотался. 

В коридоре я распахнул створки стенного шкафа, взял сумку, с которой приехал еще тогда, летом, и попытался сгрести в нее свои вещи. Кроме всего прочего, нужно было дать Джею понять, что я ушел раз и навсегда, и больше ждать не следует. Наверное, еще стоит написать ему записку... 

Лучше было бы не приезжать вовсе. Не было бы надежды, которую я собирался разрушить, не было бы вины... и не было бы этого секса, похожего на изнасилование. Я уперся лбом в полку и прикрыл глаза. Я так стремился вернуться, но это был лишь эгоизм и желание обладать. Джею гораздо лучше без меня. А я... 

И тут я внезапно задумался. Что, если бы Джей не ждал меня? Более того, что если бы я вообще его не встретил? После окончания школы за мной пришел бы Хэйден. Тогда его предложение выглядело бы более соблазнительно. Полная свобода, никакой ответственности, никакого самоконтроля. Мне нужно было пройти через эту историю с Джеем, чтобы знать, зачем себя ограничивать, и что бывает, если этого не делать. Утратить контроль слишком легко, особенно если не знать, для чего он нужен. Не будь Джея, я бы стал тем, кого хотел во мне видеть Хэйден. Я бы стал Зверем. И маман меня бы не остановила. Я бы видел в ней ограничения, а в отце — одну только свободу. Свободу, которой мне всегда не хватало. Противиться этому? Нет, я бы с огромной радостью отпустил себя на волю. Я бы делал все то, что делают звери, и вскоре бы перестал ощущать необходимость поступать как-то иначе. "Хорошо" и "плохо" — слишком размытые категории. Особенно для меня. И если б у меня не было ориентира в этом тумане, я бы пропал. 

Ну а не будь меня... 

Нет, я не мог, не имел права сбежать. Мы нуждались друг в друге, и сейчас — больше, чем когда-либо. Возможно, когда-нибудь мы утратим необходимость друг в друге, но сейчас мы должны быть вместе. И вместе найти решение всех наших проблем. Никто не сказал, что это должно быть просто. Или что я не могу сомневаться в своих силах... Но главное — принять правильное решение, не так ли? 

Я бросил вещи обратно на полку и тихонько ушел на кухню. 

 

Как только я бросил на сковородку обнаруженный в холодильнике бекон, на моей талии сомкнулись руки, и сзади прижалось теплое тело. Я завел руку назад и сходу нащупал голое бедро. 

— А я собирался притащить тебе завтрак в постель... — сообщил я, погладив его. 

— Повезло мне, — мурлыкнул Джей, потираясь щекой о мою лопатку. 

Я залил бекон омлетом и повернулся. Ну и обнаружил, что этот ненормальный приперся на кухню босой, в одном халате нараспашку. Пришлось подтянуть стул и усадить Джея к себе на колени. Это было не так уж удобно — он оказался тяжелее (и костлявее), чем я думал — но тепло его тела и голова, уютно устроившаяся на моем плече, все искупали. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

— Нормально, — он щекотно подышал мне в шею, а потом поцеловал куда-то под челюсть. Я поежился. 

— Ты же не собираешься идти на занятия? — поинтересовался я, в отместку поглаживая его затылок. 

— Чего? Нет, у меня уже зимние каникулы. 

— А, точно... — протянул я. — А как ты собирался праздновать Рождество и Новый год? 

— Не знаю... Тони, я не знаю, как спрашивать. Все нормально? Твоя мама ждет тебя на праздники? Как там твои друзья? 

Я неопределенно пожал плечами. Я хотел и побыть с маман, и остаться наедине с Джеем. Мне хотелось и находиться в кругу близких людей, и в то же время, тянуло спрятаться куда-то и не показываться, пока я не смогу с уверенностью сказать, что все в порядке. 

— А как же твои друзья? 

— Мои в основном разъедутся по домам, но, возможно, в нашем клубе будет вечеринка... Там довольно весело. Если хочешь... 

Я задумался над всем сразу. Ладно, я уже договорился сам с собой, что Джей не должен был сидеть дома и ждать меня. Но, может быть, ему понравилось отмечать праздники в шумной компании, и если я заберу его, он обидится? Однако мне сейчас не до вечеринок. И с меня хватит нового. Это прекрасно, что Джей освоился в новой, студенческой жизни... но в данный конкретный момент я не был готов это увидеть. Эгоистично? Возможно. Но я больше не хотел видеть в нем ничего нового. Мне нужно было привыкнуть к тому, что я уже успел заметить. 

— Честно говоря... не очень, — пробормотал я. 

— Конечно, — быстро сказал Джей. — Слушай, это было просто чтобы не встречать Новый год в одиночестве. Говорят, это плохая примета. Я совершенно точно предпочту встречать его с тобой. Так, как ты захочешь. 

Со временем мы найдем потерянное равновесие. Но пока... 

Я ссадил Джея на соседний стул и принес омлет. После завтрака я позвонил маман и сообщил, что все в порядке, и что мы приедем на днях. В ее голосе была радость, которую не чувствовал я. Все оказалось сложнее, чем я себе представлял. Джей сумел понять разницу между реальностью и своими о ней представлениями, я же не смог это сделать. Я надеялся, что когда я к нему приеду, все автоматически встанет на свои места... Оказалось, что для этого еще нужно потрудиться. А я... я слишком устал. 

До обеда мы валялись в кровати, дремали, молчали. Потом я взялся посмотреть телефон Джея. С ним действительно что-то было не так, он не включался и, кажется, даже не заряжался. В итоге я переставил его карточку на свой телефон. И обнаружил, что там довольно много звонков и сообщений. Я успел краем глаза заметить пару поздравлений с Рождеством, но Джей тут же забрал у меня из рук телефон и улегся на кровать, увлеченно строча ответы. 

Мне было интересно, что он писал Эрику... пока я не понял, что слишком зацикливаюсь на смазливом гаде. 

Нужно было проветриться. К тому же, поскольку было Рождество, пытаться заказать доставку какой-нибудь еды было провальной затеей. Я отправился в ближайший ресторанчик взять что-нибудь на вынос... и на обратном пути столкнулся с Эриком в подъезде. 

Мужской разговор состоялся на лестничном пролете между первым и вторым этажом. И если бы я знал, как его избежать, не убив собеседника, я бы это сделал. 

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что с ним было эти два года? Как он дергался на каждый звонок, на каждый шорох за дверью, завидев похожего человека в толпе? Как ходил с опухшими глазами... И как ждал, ждал, ждал... Он же не жил все это время! А ты вот так заявился через два с половиной года и думаешь, что все нормально? 

Нет, не думаю. Но я держал свои мысли при себе. 

Не хотел поощрять его на разговор, чтобы не узнать ничего лишнего. 

— Почему ты не мог просто оставить его в покое... — вздохнул Эрик, опираясь о стену. — Все равно без тебя ему было лучше. Ты его душил. Не давал ему и шагу ступить самостоятельно, и он оказался совершенно беспомощен, когда ты уехал. 

А тут ты... со своей помощью... 

Я спрятал судорожно сжатый кулак в карман. Не стоило усугублять ситуацию. 

— Тогда расставание пошло ему на пользу, — буркнул я. 

Эрик дернулся и ненавидяще посмотрел на меня, но мы явно вкладывали разный смысл в эту фразу. 

Теперь Джей знал, что вполне справится сам. Но все равно хотел быть со мной. Он и раньше выбирал меня, но условия были другими. Первый раз он пришел ко мне, когда его избил отец — ему просто не было куда пойти. Второй раз я сам отпустил его. Возможно, он впечатлился жестом. К тому же, тогда у меня было, что ему предложить. Но сейчас... сейчас я был невыгодным приобретением. Сила, но сила, вырвавшаяся из-под контроля, опасная, непредсказуемая. Нужно было прилагать усилия, чтобы просто находиться со мной рядом. 

Но он был готов на это пойти. 

— Ты ему не подходишь, — настаивал Эрик. 

Я ухмыльнулся. 

— Ты даже не знаешь, насколько ты неправ. И факты, Эрик... Факты говорят сами за себя. Ты не смог заполучить его за два года. Мне же нужно было лишь несколько минут... 

Я на секунду затаил дыхание. Я сам спровоцировал его, не сознательно, но спровоцировал. 

Эрик скрипнул зубами... и промолчал. 

Я пытался убедить себя, что это мало что означает, и вообще... Но у меня было такое чувство, словно я мог взлететь над полом, если бы не пакет с едой. Я и не знал, что это так меня гнетет... 

— Не будем больше это обсуждать, — сказал я. — Я как бы прощаю тебе подлость, потому что ты приглядывал за ним. Но не смей больше лезть в наши отношения. Ты в этом ничего не понимаешь. 

Казалось, доводы Эрика гроша ломаного не стоили, но он опять заставил меня засомневаться. Может быть, Джею и нужен был именно такой человек. Просто хороший парень, без этих сложностей, без довеска в виде Зверя. Ему было бы легче... 

После обеда мы лежали на диване, Джей смотрел передачу, а я смотрел на него. Он быстро заметил это, щелкнул пультом и прижался ко мне. 

— Поцелуй меня... 

Я поцеловал. И в шею, и в плечо, и в ключицу... Пока не обнаружил оставленные вчера следы, темные пятна на светлой коже. Я погладил их кончиками пальцев. Он поймал мою ладонь и прижал к своей груди. 

— Мне нравится, как ты смотришь, — сказал он, втискиваясь в мои объятия. 

Виновато? 

— Я и не мечтал, что кто-то будет вот так смотреть на меня, — проговорил он, понижая голос. — Или так касаться... Это ведь просто я. Но ты так смотришь, и так трогаешь, словно я — что-то дорогое, и хрупкое... 

Так и есть. Самое дорогое, что у меня есть. Мой приз за победы над самим собой... 

— ... и словно я могу исчезнуть в любой момент. Мне хочется тебя успокоить... и не хочется успокаивать, — он прижался губами к моему уху. — Не отпускай... 

— Ты понимаешь, что это не очень хорошо? — сказал я строго, когда выровнял дыхание. 

— Думаешь, хорошо было бы, если бы мы могли спокойно расстаться в любой момент? О, этот мой психолог бы с тобой согласился, — Джей рассерженно отпихнул меня острым локтем и попытался выбраться из моих объятий. 

Я не дал ему шанса. Он немного побарахтался, но я применил запрещенный прием — сунул руку ему под халат и начал поглаживать нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра. Мне всегда нравилось трогать его там — он мгновенно размякал. 

— Я сделаю для тебя что угодно. Да, я не хочу тебя отпускать. Но я не хочу тебя удерживать. Ты же это знаешь? Если ты захочешь свободы... 

— Ты и есть свобода, — горячо прошептал Джей, укладывая подбородок мне на плечо. 

Он был такой... Никто так не доверял мне. А я ведь мог подвести его в любой момент... 

Я отодвинулся и погладил его по щеке. 

— Ладно... Где там телефон? Нужно позвонить маман, хочу узнать, как там Морган. 

— А что с ним? — Джей сел на диване, обеспокоенно глядя на меня. 

Я не знал, с чего начать. Но до меня наконец дошло: пусть я не очень хотел рассказывать ему о том, как я жил эти два года, мои желания тут мало что значили. Это было просто необходимо.


	15. Стены

Следующие несколько дней принесли лишь новые сюрпризы. 

Джей изменился. Изменения в его характере мне пока было сложно принять, но изменения его тела я исследовал. Тщательно. Так тщательно, словно это была моя собственность, и я пытался определить, как ею пользовались без меня. И сразу определил ущерб, нанесенный моим воспоминаниям. Джей оставался худым, но больше никаких беззащитных мягких местечек. Кости и мускулы, возможно, все еще с перевесом в сторону первых, однако факт оставался фактом. 

За одним открытием следовало другое. 

Даже когда Джей поддавался, я не мог отделаться от ощущения, что под бархатистой кожей не что иное, как твердый футляр, в котором спрятался настоящий он. Казалось, мне нужно бы радоваться: я уже не мог так легко ему навредить... Но он скрылся от меня за этой преградой. Возможно, он меня не боялся потому, что успел спрятать подальше все самое ценное? Он с легкостью находил правильные слова, чтобы меня успокоить, вел себя так, как мне нужно было в этот момент... 

Доверие? Черта с два. 

Нет, я верил, что нужен ему — иначе, зачем такие старания — но он больше не был всецело моим. Что-то принадлежало только ему, и я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Возможно, для кого-то это показалось бы нормальным — но не для меня. Джей должен был принадлежать мне, полностью. Иначе все то, что между нами — просто слова. 

Да, мы отвыкли друг от друга. Джей не доверял мне, я не доверял сам себе... Я понимал, что он делает все возможное, чтобы помочь. Но думал только о том, что если я в следующий раз сделаю что-то не так, он весь уйдет в этот свой защитный кокон. И в моих руках останется лишь красивая оболочка, кукла, которой он позволит мне играть, как я захочу... 

А я знал слишком много плохих игр. 

 

Через пару дней Джей заявил, что чувствует себя превосходно. Мы засобирались к маман, но он имел в виду не поездку, или не только ее. Мы ведь так и не занялись полноценным сексом после того раза в прихожей. А Джей хотел. Совершенно беззастенчиво. Когда-то я мечтал, чтобы он был посмелее, но теперь это было еще одно новшество. Я привык, что он хочет от меня тепла и ласки и никогда ничего не просит. 

Пока мы не разобрались со всем этим, стоило бы быть осторожнее... но, видимо, и это мне следовало понять на практике. 

Мне нравилось, когда он теряет голову от ощущений и становится неспособен контролировать себя. Быть может, так я компенсировал необходимость даже в такие моменты держать себя в руках. Знаю только, что я получал от этого особое удовольствие. И когда Джей не только не потерялся в ощущениях, но и принялся ласкать меня в ответ, я почувствовал, словно у меня что-то отобрали. Словно он не давал мне что-то, что было мне наиболее необходимо. 

И ярость оказалась тут как тут. 

Я хотел сломать эту стену, которую он построил, сломать, подчинить, заставить... Я вдавил его в постель, прижал руки, путешествующие о моему телу, втолкнул язык в приоткрытые влажные губы... и отпрянул, чувствуя, как под моими руками напрягается легкая броня мускулов. Джей не отталкивал меня, не убегал, но он готовился защищаться так, как мог. 

Я сел на постели, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, и через миг Джей уже обнимал меня, сидя рядом. Он не спрашивал, что случилось — он шептал, что все в порядке. 

И это была ложь. Даже если он в нее верил. 

Подозреваю, он думал, что мне захотелось пожестче, и я побоялся ему навредить. Я позволил ему так считать. Я не знал, как объяснить ему, что я не могу не быть бережен и нежен, когда он отдает мне себя целиком, делаясь уязвимым, но становлюсь груб, если он пытается эту уязвимость скрыть. Я и сам до конца не понимал, что это. 

 

Если об этом я говорить не мог, обо всем остальном я говорить не хотел. Приняв решение рассказать Джею все, или почти все, что со мной произошло за эти два с половиной года, сам разговор я отложил. Увиливать от чего-то было не в моем характере, потому поняв, что я делаю, я даже удивился. Хотя, в общем, вышло не так уж плохо. По крайней мере, я не отравил пребывание с Джеем еще и этими вещами. 

Но поскольку этот день уже нельзя было сделать неудачней, я все-таки решился. 

После моего рассказа Джей выглядел подавленным. Но что он подавлял? Страх, злость, отвращение? Он снова делал вид, что все в порядке, и снова скрывался от меня за этой своей стеной... 

Черт, теперь я его понимал. 

И только сейчас я сообразил, что он, должно быть, чувствовал то же самое, когда просил меня не защищаться от него. Однако это было нечто иное. Я ведь пытался оградить его от Зверя... 

 

Когда мы приехали, маман не оказалось дома — ее вызвали на работу, так что мы оставили вещи и отправились сразу в больницу. 

Моргану было хуже. 

Никаких осложнений, ничего такого — просто его перестали так накачивать всеми этими наркотиками, и он чувствовал только боль, беспомощность и неспособность управлять собственным телом. Морган не жаловался, но я видел, что это сводит его с ума. А ведь ему нужно было еще не менее трех недель, плюс реабилитация... Помнится, когда у Эшли был аппендицит, он валялся в больнице всего пять дней, но еще с месяц едва ковылял — никаких нагрузок, резких движений... А в Моргана всадили три пули. Ему даже легкое зашивали. 

Я хотел поменяться с ним местами. 

А Джей... Джей пробормотал что-то подходящее по случаю, постоял немного, а затем, вежливо извинившись, практически выбежал из палаты. Морган вопросительно поглядел на меня. Они с Джеем не были большими друзьями, но Джей ведь едва выдавил пару слов... и вдруг так распереживался. Пожав плечами, я последовал за ним, намереваясь выяснить, что происходит. 

Я нашел его в каком-то закоулке длинного больничного коридора. Джея била нервная дрожь. Мне показалось, он едва слышно застонал, когда я прижал его к себе. 

— Это мог быть ты... — выдохнул он. — Тебя могли ранить... или... 

Я обнял его, нашептывая что-то успокаивающее и гладя по содрогающейся спине. Мне почему-то стало легче. Я снова видел что-то настоящее. 

И я наконец понял, почему он выглядел озабоченным. Видимо, после моего рассказа Джей готовился к чему-то подобному. Мой начитанный мальчик понимал, что его ожидает множество нелегких вещей. Но к реальности совершенно невозможно подготовиться в теории. 

 

Это заставило меня задуматься, что будет, когда мы вплотную подойдем к вопросу о моих... похождениях. Я рассказал ему и о них, но без подробностей. Признался, что у меня были женщины. С моим отцом это было необходимостью. Я хорошо представлял себе его мыслительный процесс. Если бы он узнал, что я думаю только о Джее, он вполне мог решить эту проблему своим способом. 

Но у меня также был парень. 

Объяснить это было труднее... но, к счастью, объяснения не потребовались. Джей сам остановил меня и сказал, что мне нет нужды извиняться за все это. 

Точно. Извинения ничего не меняли. 

Может быть, мне следовало сказать еще меньше. Думаю, мы оба уже жалели, что я был так откровенен. Пока что я скрыл только то, что пристрелил собственного отца. Впрочем, вовсе не потому, что беспокоился о Джее. Я не мог допустить, чтобы он начал меня бояться. 

Конечно, он бы заявлял, что не боится. И от этого бы становилось еще больнее. 

 

Когда Джей немного успокоился, мы вернулись к Моргану. Но буквально через минуту нас вытурили из-за каких-то там процедур... и черт меня дернул пойти навестить Лероя. Сломанные ребра тоже надолго уложили его на больничную койку. Но я поперся туда не столько узнать, как себя чувствует этот мерзавец, сколько повидать Дина. Следовало бы подумать той сморщенной серой штуковиной, которая болталась у меня в черепной коробке, и сходить в другой раз. Без Джея. 

Но я ж не умею не напортачить. 

 

Лерой чувствовал себя лучше, чем Морган. Это означало, что сил на злость у него было гораздо больше. Он злился на весь мир, и даже на Дина. Когда мы пришли, последний как раз обещал найти наручники и приковать его к кровати. Яростный спор, видимо, длился уже давно, потому они и не услышали стук в дверь. 

Едва завидев меня, Лерой защелкал пультом, приподнимая изголовье кровати так, чтобы оказаться практически в сидячем положении. Дин, проследив за его взглядом, обернулся к двери. 

— Тони! — радостно воскликнул он, вскакивая. 

— Охуеть какое счастье, — вполголоса пробурчал Лерой. 

— Доминик! — Дин вырвал из пальцев мужчины пульт и возвратил его в прежнее положение, а затем уже бросился ко мне. Но снова остановился, завидев выглядывающего из-за моей спины Джея. 

В моем мозгу щелкнуло. Ага. Попался. Теперь нужно представить своих любовников друг другу. 

— Джей, это Дин. Дин, это Джей, — скороговоркой выпалил я, затем сцапал Дина за плечо и потащил к окну. Лерой проследил за нами взглядом. Черт возьми, я даже не мог ничего ему сказать — Джей мог что-то заподозрить. 

Но и Дина я отвел в сторонку не для того, чтобы попросить не светить наши отношения перед Джеем — мне вдруг втемяшилось, что это будет, мягко говоря, некрасиво. К тому же, я решил, что как только Джей увидел Дина, он сразу все понял. Так что в душе я уже был готов к еще одному тяжелому разговору. 

Я всего лишь хотел знать, как дела у вороненка. Есть ли у него деньги, нашел ли он себе квартиру... не продолжает ли бизнес... 

Все оказалось и лучше, и хуже, чем я предполагал. Дин перевез свои вещи к Лерою и жил на деньги последнего. И, поскольку проводил по двадцать часов в больнице с этим капризным пациентом, о работе пока даже не думал. 

— И ты же не считаешь, на самом деле, что я всегда мечтал толкать это дерьмо? — поинтересовался он. 

Пристыдил, ничего не скажешь. Я передернул плечами, чувствуя себя идиотом. 

— Расслабься, — улыбнулся он, хлопнув меня по спине. — Я все понимаю. 

Вокруг меня было чертовски много понятливых людей... 

Но беспокоиться я не перестал. За Дина, конечно. Насколько я знал, денег у Лероя почти не было. Именно потому ему и приходилось быть с Хэйденом — когда-то он проиграл тому все, что имел, и остался должен. Поколебавшись, я выложил это Дину. 

И тот почему-то смутился. 

— Слушай... — протянул он. — Тут такое дело... Доминик знал, где у Хэйдена была заначка... 

Я аж вздохнул с облегчением. 

— Так вы взяли его деньги? Отлично... 

— Ну... Понимаешь... Если подумать... Возможно, теперь... это вроде как... твои деньги, — закончил он трагическим шепотом. 

Я поднял брови. Странное дело, но я никогда об этом вот так не думал. Казалось бы, это вполне логично — Хэйден мой отец, я его сын и наследник. Но я даже не отбрасывал подобные мысли — мой мозг сам отторгал их. 

Впрочем, проблемы с деньгами были не только у Лероя. 

Вообще-то, у меня накопилось десять штук. Не знаю, как я ухитрился, я ни разу не попросил у Хэйдена ни цента. Хотя и тратить мне было особо не на что, выпивка и девочки доставались мне просто так, квартиру и машину предоставлял папаша. Я отдал деньги на хранение Моргану, и до недавнего времени не знал, что с ними делать. 

Честно говоря, я не чувствовал к ним никакого отвращения. Маман вот отказывалась от новогоднего подарка, сказав, что знает, откуда у меня сбережения. Я же лишь считал эти деньги небольшой и совершенно недостаточной компенсацией... но лучше хоть что-то, чем совсем ничего, правда? Тем более, в Гамильтоне я снова встретил старую добрую проблему нехватки денег. Я практически приветствовал ее. Хоть что-то оставалось неизменным. Нет, Джей не бедствовал, но я же не мог жить за его счет? Так что я хотел забрать свою заначку. 

Как раз этот вопрос я хотел обсудить с другом без Джея. А то он мог выкинуть такой же фортель, как и мама. 

— Хорошо, что вы их взяли, — просто сказал я. 

Им тоже нужна была компенсация. 

 

Тут я понял, что Лерой говорит с Джеем, и обеспокоенно вслушался. 

— ... цветы? 

— Нет. 

— Конфеты? 

— Тоже нет, — виновато сказал Джей, бросая на меня отчаянный взгляд. 

Я направился к нему. 

— Хоть что-то? 

Закусив губу, Джей помотал головой. 

— Конечно, что это я. Одно ваше присутствие — источник неиссякаемой радости, — Лерой поджал уголки губ и посмотрел на меня. Он что, подначивал меня... вступиться за Джея? Я приостановился, разрываясь между желанием прийти на помощь Джею — и не дать Лерою желаемого. 

— Мы... Я не знал... — прошептал Джей. 

На самом деле, Моргану мы не могли ничего принести, это не разрешалось. Ну а Лерой в первоначальную программу посещения не входил. Впрочем, оправдываться было нелепо. 

— Не знал, что идешь в больницу? Это свидание-сюрприз? Как интересно... 

Лерой откинулся на подушки. Мерзавец явно развлекался. 

— Ладно, — усмехнулся он. — Извини, котенок. На самом деле мне ничего не нужно. Я просто дразнил тебя, — Лерой перевел взгляд на меня. — Хотел посмотреть, какие у Беннета вкусы... 

Я скрипнул зубами, и не только потому, что это прозвучало... плотоядно. Если бы я даже и вступил в игру, все окончилось бы точно так же. Он был хорош... 

И тут мне в голову пришла мысль, заставившая меня расплыться в улыбке. Значит, Лерой все еще переживал насчет той моей угрозы. Опасался, что я не прочь вернуть Дина... 

— Ревнуешь? — бросил я, приобнимая Джея за плечи. 

И быстренько вымелся в коридор, прежде, чем он еще что-нибудь удумал. 

 

Я ухмылялся до самого дома. Лерой не уверен в себе... Это же надо! 

Потом я задумался, не скажется ли это на Дине — вдруг Доминик начнет донимать парня ревностью и всякое такое... потому совершенно оторопел, когда Джей спросил: 

— Это он? Это Лерой? 

Я застыл, так до конца и не открыв дверной замок. Но Джею явно тяжело дался вопрос и он не собирался его повторять. Я еще раз обдумал сказанное... и у меня глаза полезли на лоб. 

— Да с чего ты взял? 

Джей отвернулся, кусая губы. Я быстро расправился с замком и втащил его в теплую прихожую. Очень надеясь, что он не спросит: "Это Дин?". 

— Извини, — Джей подошел ближе и уткнулся мне в грудь. — Просто он... он был такой... Как будто действительно ревновал... И я подумал... Прости... Это глупо... 

Глупо? Не знаю. Предположение было таким диким, что отчасти казалось заманчивым. Интересно, если бы я вставил Лерою, это сбило бы с него спесь? Я тряхнул головой, пока не пошли картинки, и обнял Джея. 

— Знаешь... Не говори мне, кто это, — пробормотал он мне в куртку. — Даже если я попрошу... 

— Хорошо, — я прикоснулся губами к темноволосому затылку и стал стягивать с Джея пальто. 

Он поднял лицо и несмело улыбнулся. 

— Кстати, если хочешь, я тоже тебе все расскажу. Мы на первом курсе завели дневник, это было такое задание, чтобы научить нас писать. Я сначала почти не вел, мне некогда было... а потом втянулся. Так что у меня есть даже подробный отчет, с фото и видео. Правда, со мной ничего... особенного не происходило... 

Я наклонился и поцеловал его. 

Со мной тоже не происходило ничего особенного; все особенное — это ты.


	16. Искушение

Что-то сломалось во мне в тот момент, когда я сделал ему больно. Сломалось и заело в сломанном положении, и я не мог это исправить. Мне хотелось быть рядом с Джеем, прикасаться к нему... а потом — сбить его с ног, прижать к полу, применить силу, как в тот раз, в прихожей. 

Джей сам провоцировал меня на это, пытаясь быть сильным, когда я хотел увидеть его слабость, его уязвимость передо мной, то, что он — моя Добыча. Наверное, он подсознательно понимал это — иначе зачем эти разговоры о беззащитности. 

Однако это были только слова. 

Я чувствовал в нем силу, которой не было прежде. Пусть он оставался слабее меня, пусть говорил, что никогда не станет сопротивляться мне, пусть убеждал, что все по-прежнему — это ничего не меняло. 

На этот раз я был уязвимее. 

Я хотел стать сильнее. 

А хуже всего было то, что Джей хотел мне помочь. Будто видел тщательно скрываемые мной раны. Следы того, как меня пытался перекроить мой отец. Следы, которые оставлял Зверь, когда вырывался на волю. И все остальные следы. 

Я уже говорил, что мы словно поменялись местами? 

А то, что Зверь ненавидел жалость? 

Однако я долго скрывал даже от самого себя то, что мне понравилось. И что больше всего на свете я снова хотел ощутить подобное. Чистое удовольствие... Темное удовольствие, потому что я нарушил все запреты, включая собственные табу... и не был наказан. Болезненно острое удовольствие, и, возможно, меня терзала не вина перед Джеем, а то, что мне было мало. 

Джей хотел, чтобы я отпустил себя, но он просто не понимал, что тогда выйдет наружу. 

Тем же вечером я попросил его забрать вещи и ночевать в гостевой спальне. Я не доверял сам себе. Будь я Джеем, я бы ложился со мной в постель только с заряженным пистолетом в руке. Однако он вряд ли понял, что я делаю это для его же блага. 

 

Джей никогда не делал ничего нарочно, и мне это нравилось. Он мог заигрывать со мной, если у него было такое настроение. Хотя ему не нужно было напрягаться, чтобы я его захотел. Он мог просто сидеть с ногами на стуле, запустив пальцы в волосы, и грызть карандаш, а я смотрел на лодыжки, на тонкую шею в вырезе футболки, на пальцы, на то, как он теребит волосы, перебирает страницы учебника... Его пальцы вообще были крайне эротическим зрелищем. Какое-то время, глядя на них, я вообще не мог не представлять то, как он направляет в себя мой член. В моих глазах это не умаляло эстетической ценности, совсем наоборот. Джей владел совершенно особой нервной грацией. Он был угловат, резковат, из-за чего мне хотелось сказать, что его движения слегка... искажены, за неимением лучшего слова. Словно странный акцент — только акцент делает язык смешным, а не завораживающим. 

Он не утратил этой трудноуловимой инакости, как бы она не называлось. Может быть, я слишком отвык от него, но сейчас она, казалось, стала проявляться еще сильнее. Еще отточеннее. Еще точнее попадая в цель, когда я сделался целью. 

Я не винил его. Это действительно было невыносимо для нас обоих, быть так близко — и соблюдать вынужденную дистанцию. Джей просто не знал, чем заслужил такое отношение. И пытался решить проблему по-своему. 

Соблазнив меня. 

Флирт часто бывает фальшив, приемы его уже давно стали даже не банальщиной — страшной пошлостью. Но Джей просто хотел меня и показывал это. Не то, чтобы обычно ему приходилось это скрывать — но раньше он получал меня после первого же намека. А теперь ему приходилось стараться сильнее. И все было на его стороне. По молчаливой договоренности, в присутствии других мы вели себя, как обычно. Это означало прикосновения. Взгляды. Улыбки. 

Изощренные пытки. 

Какая-то часть меня даже восхищалась тем, как далеко Джей смог уйти от перепуганного, покрытого синяками ребенка, который цеплялся за меня только потому, что у него больше ничего не было в целом мире. Какая-то часть меня знала, что мы с ним пропустили весь ритуал ухаживания — тогда это был единственно возможный вариант, хотя мы, кажется, обокрали сами себя. И, думаю, в других обстоятельствах я бы чувствовал себя польщенным. Но не сейчас. 

Джей не хотел ничего плохого. Вот только он не знал, что поймав человека в одну из своих ловушек, он ненароком освободит Зверя. 

Как ни странно, меня удерживало лишь то, что он был совершенно искренен. Правда в любой форме обладает какими-то магическими свойствами: возле нее стараешься быть осторожным. Возможно, это имело какое-то отношение к старой поговорке о том, что правда сама себя защищает; видимо, неясно когда и как она решит ударить. 

Но я так хотел поддаться... Проиграть ему, или себе... 

 

К новогодней ночи я так вымотался, что хотел лишь забиться в какой-то темный угол и посидеть там в одиночестве. Я едва дождался боя часов и обязательного тоста за удачу в следующем новом году. К тому же, я не мог даже подарить подарки. И хотя маман с Джеем наперебой уверяли меня, что я — это все, что можно пожелать, факт оставался фактом. 

В общем, якобы нечаянно вывернув на себя полбокала шампанского, я улизнул к себе. И, стащив невинно пострадавшую тряпку, бухнулся на постель. Мне хотелось уснуть, уснуть и видеть сны, в которых все хорошо. Но, кажется, для этого я слишком мало выпил. 

Минут через двадцать дверь в комнату приоткрылась. Я усиленно делал вид, что сплю. Но Джея это не остановило. Матрас подо мной слегка качнулся под его весом, и к моей голой спине прижалось горячее, даже сквозь рубашку, тело. 

А я и не знал, что успел так замерзнуть. 

Я инстинктивно поймал скользнувшую на грудь теплую ладонь. Обжигая мою спину дыханием, Джей попытался просунуть под меня и вторую руку. 

— Не прогоняй, — прошептал он, целуя меня между лопаток. — Хоть раз... не прогоняй. 

Я застыл, ожидая его следующий ход, но Джей больше ничего не предпринимал. 

Мы лежали очень долго, так долго, что я успел расслабиться. 

Напрасно. 

— Не мучь себя, — прошептал он наконец. — Ты мог бы справиться с чем угодно. Но только не с этим. 

— О чем ты? 

Джей прерывисто вздохнул. 

— Тони, пожалуйста... Мы оба знаем, что происходит. Почему все так... неправильно. 

— Нет, ты не понимаешь... — начал я. 

— Что тут понимать? Я бы сделал для тебя что угодно. Ты — причина того, что я все еще жив, и того, что я хочу жить. Но я не могу заставить тебя быть со мной, как бы мне этого не хотелось, — он, на мгновение стиснул руки так сильно, что у меня сбилось дыхание — а потом отпустил меня. — И ты не можешь оставаться со мной из жалости или чувства вины. 

— Думаешь, я поэтому вернулся? — поинтересовался я, высвобождая, наконец, затиснутую нашим двойным весом, занемевшую руку и переворачиваясь на спину. 

— Я счастлив, что ты вернулся. Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным вернуться ко мне. Мне было плохо без тебя, но знаешь... я не чувствовал себя несчастным. И я все понимаю, правда. Ты не... — он запнулся. — Для тебя это всегда было... исключением из правил, — сказал он, отворачиваясь. 

Я завис, не в силах даже переспросить. 

— Я долго не понимал, в чем проблема, — выдавил он. — Почему ты не хочешь говорить со мной об этом, почему ты отдаляешься... Почему тебя передергивает, когда я к тебе прикасаюсь... — я перевернулся и попытался схватить его за плечо. Он отмахнулся, отодвинулся. — Господи... Я чувствую себя... отвратительным... 

Когда тебя обвиняют в том, что ты совершил, оправдываться почему-то легче. Здесь я даже не знал, с чего начать. А Джей продолжил. 

— И то, что у тебя был парень... Я не сразу сообразил. Из-за Хэйдена ты бы не стал рисковать, так что... Ты же переспал с ним уже после всего, да? Чтобы... проверить? 

Я захлебнулся воздухом. Я не мог ответить на этот вопрос. И не мог объяснить ему, для чего мне нужен был Ворон. 

Хотя... Отчасти Джей был прав. Я ничего не планировал, но так уж вышло. Проверка состоялась. 

И выяснилось, что я предпочитаю парней... 

— Ты ошибаешься. Дело вовсе не в этом. 

— Конечно, — глухо сказал он. — Я особенный... Тони, ты всегда обхаживал меня, как девочку... Но я не девочка. Тебя привлекла уязвимость, потому что в тебе есть этот ген хищника... 

— Не говори так, — выдавил я. 

— Скажешь, это неправда? 

Что я мог ответить? Нет, проблема не в том, что мне перестал нравиться секс с парнями — я замечательно трахался с одним из них последние полтора года, — а в том, что ты стал сильнее. А мне это не нравится. Так сильно, что мне хочется собственноручно выбить из тебя новоприобретенную уверенность в собственных силах. Лишить тебя всего, чего ты достиг. Быть таким, как твой отец. Ведь тогда мысль о сопротивлении тебе даже в голову не приходила... 

Не это ли — идеальная Добыча? 

Может быть, я убедил себя, что это не только голод, не только жажда обладания. Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного; не удивительно, что мне казалось, будто есть нечто большее. Будто есть какая-то веская причина так сходить с ума. Конечно, принято считать, что подобное объясняется чувствами. Но я не там искал. Я был гораздо более просто устроен. Хэйден оказался прав — мне нужна была послушная шлюшка. А суть моего помешательства заключалась в том, что я не мог ее получить, не мог утолить этот голод и эту жажду полностью. 

Вот и все. 

— Вот и все, — сказал Джей, словно прочитав мои мысли. Меня передернуло. Я даже не сразу понял, что он говорит о другом. 

А теперь — беги. Беги, пока есть шанс, что я устал и не стану гнаться. 

— Но хуже всего то, — прошептал Джей, — что я не могу уйти. Я буду надеяться, до последнего. И даже если ты скажешь, что все кончено, я не уйду, пока не увижу, что с тобой все в порядке. А когда и это произойдет, я буду тебя ждать. Надеяться, что ты ошибся, или передумал, или... — он перевел дыхание, и закончил невпопад. — Всегда. 

Мне не хватало уязвимости? Да я раньше и не знал, что это такое! 

Так же нельзя, — хотелось сказать мне. — Нельзя так раскрываться, не оставив себе места, куда можно отступить, хоть миллиметра 'я переживу, я забуду тебя, я буду жить дальше'. Нельзя вручать всего себя, если не уверен, что тебя примут. Нельзя привязываться, прирастать, становиться зависимым — вдруг что... 

Как же чертово самосохранение? 

— Ген хищника, — повторил я. — И ген жертвы? 

Он издал горький смешок. 

— О, да. Ты всегда считал меня своей жертвой. Думаю, это тоже часть проблемы. Вина, и все такое... Неужели я давал повод сомневаться, что хочу быть с тобой? Но нет, тебя то и дело тянет сделать красивый жест — отпустить меня. Причинить счастье, выгнать на свободу. Вот только... когда тебе было нужно, ты просил меня ждать. Хотел, чтобы всегда оставалось к чему вернуться? А теперь, по прошествии двух с половиной лет, необходимость, видимо, пропала... 

Правду говорят — ранить может только тот, кто близок. 

— Хочешь знать, в чем проблема? — бросил я, без усилий поймав его запястье. — Думаю, раз ты очень переживаешь, что я тебя не хочу... — он попытался вырывать руку из моей хватки, и я, основательно встряхнув его, дернул на себя. Джей предсказуемо уперся ладонью мне в грудь, и я, захватив и вторую его руку в тиски пальцев, встряхнул его еще раз. — Ты будешь рад услышать правду, — прошипел я ему в лицо. — Я... 

Хочу сделать тебе больно? 

Я уже делал ему больно. Взваливал на него свою вину, мучил своими сомнениями, изводил своей отчужденностью... 

Я отпустил его, почти отшвырнул от себя. Джей упал на спину, но тут же снова поднялся, потянулся ко мне. 

— Скажи... Скажи мне, пожалуйста... — он почти невесомо коснулся моего виска, затем скулы. 

Я тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь спугнуть тающее тепло этих прикосновений, как бабочек. Я и в самом деле собирался ударить вот это, живое, обнаженное, беззащитное? Сейчас это казалось кощунственным. Но Джей лишь напоминал, на что я способен. И это не помогало. 

Какая-то малодушная часть меня не хотела его видеть. 

— Ты можешь мне доверять, — прошептал Джей. — Правда, можешь... 

Он не отстал — наоборот, придвинулся ближе, пытаясь заглянуть мне в глаза. Довериться ему? Он слаб, он не выдержит и десятой, сотой доли правды! Схватив его за плечи, я опрокинул его на кровать и навалился, придавливая своим весом. Не знаю, собирался ли я сделать ему больно — но я хотел доказать, что он боится этого. Что я был прав в своем недоверии, что я имею право на свои стены. 

Джей дернулся, его ладони скользнули мне на предплечья, но я стряхнул их и, поймав оба запястья, прижал их к постели над его головой. Сказать правду? Он мог ранить меня словами, я же просто убил бы его. Если ложь придумана не для таких случаев, я просто не знаю, зачем она. 

Джей не сопротивлялся, замерев под тяжестью моего тела. Но я чувствовал его напряжение. Он не знал, что будет дальше. Я и сам не знал. Какое тут вообще может быть доверие? 

— А ты? — прорычал я. — Ты можешь мне доверять? 

Он ответил не сразу — через несколько моих шумных вдохов. 

— Кому же, если не тебе? — тихо сказал Джей, и каким-то образом все отошло на второй план, оставляя только нас двоих, его и меня. 

И я отпустил его руки. А он продолжил держать их за головой. 

— После того раза, в прихожей... Я боялся сделать тебе больно, — проговорил я, выпрямляясь, пятясь, втягивая когти. 

— Ты потому себя так странно вел? 

Я кивнул... затем покачал головой. 

— Я боялся, что хочу сделать тебе больно, — выдавил я. 

А Джей засмеялся. 

— Это и есть твоя страшная-престрашная правда? Тони... Неужели ты на самом деле думаешь, что только у тебя бывают... сомнения? 

Да откуда он мог знать про то, что я чувствую? Как человек борется со Зверем, и как ему хочется, чтобы Зверь победил? Вот это, раздирающее надвое... 

— Сомнения? — переспросил я, снова начиная закипать. 

Джей досадливо сдвинул брови. Кажется, он хотел, чтобы я думал не о выборе слов, а о смысле за ними. Но я не понимал, почему он так легкомысленно отмахнулся от моих слов, от той самой правды, которую требовал. 

Я наклонился, вновь хватая его за плечи, но он меня опередил. 

— Тогда сделай, — бросил он, упрямо задирая подбородок. — Делай что хочешь, если это заставит тебя почувствовать себя лучше... 

Я подозревал умысел в самом подборе слов. Сделай я что-то — это было бы с его разрешения, не сделай — из-за слишком явного подначивания. Раздраженно фыркнув, я встряхнул его и наклонился еще ниже. 

— Думаешь, ты так хорошо меня знаешь? 

— Нет... — сказал он. — Но ты не такой. Тони... За что ты хочешь сделать мне больно? Я же не нападаю... 

Нет... Не нападаешь... 

Я медленно отпустил его руки и лег рядом, обхватывая его поперек талии и утыкаясь в мягкие растрепанные волосы. Конечно не нападаешь. Это я бросаюсь на всех, как бесноватый. И все, что со мной произошло — никакое не оправдание тому, как я себя веду. 

Джей осторожно положил ладонь на мое плечо, затем мягко погладил. Словно успокаивал. Не хватало еще... 

Но я за этот вечер рекордное количество раз пытался все испортить. Так что я покрепче прижался к нему. Наверное, нужно было еще и попросить прощения... Но у меня было сильное ощущение, что 'прости' не совсем подходит. Может быть, если прольешь чай... Но не когда пытался растоптать человека, который тебе доверял. Доверяет. Верит в тебя, что бы ты не сделал. Это было слишком для меня. Я не мог думать об этом прямо сейчас, поэтому я просто лежал, прижавшись лбом к его теплой шее. 

И, вообще-то этого вполне хватало. 

Просто вот этого. 

Через какое-то время Джей, видимо, решил, что поглаживаний с меня довольно, и заерзал. Мне хотелось вцепится в него и не отпускать — без него вся темнота и темные мысли атаковали бы меня с новой силой — но я не имел права его удерживать. Однако он не собирался уходить. Перекатившись по разоренной кровати, он нащупал одеяло и вернулся, укрывая нас обоих. С удовлетворенным вздохом (а может, то был вздох облегчения), я снова сцапал его и задремал. К утру — за окном посерело, хотя, конечно, зимой я никогда не мог назвать рассвет рассветом — он опять выбрался из моих объятий, и я проснулся. Мне казалось, он отсутствовал слишком долго, так долго, что мне в голову опять полезли... сомнения. Но прежде чем это развилось в еще один припадок, Джей вернулся, устроился рядом и даже ткнулся влажными губами мне в ухо. 

— Спи... 

И я спал. Ему можно было довериться. 

Не то, что мне...


	17. У каждого Зверя должна быть...

Меня разбудил какой-то легкий дискомфорт, словно затекла нога или что-то вроде этого. Я шевельнулся, собираясь поменять положение... И рванулся, хватая ртом воздух. Мои руки были прикованы над головой. А еще я почему-то не видел ни зги. Это было так... дико, что я засомневался в том, действительно ли проснулся. Мой кошмар состоял бы именно из этого: тьма, беспомощность, неизвестность... 

Что-то коснулось моего колена. Я дернулся, сдирая кожу с запястья. Кажется, я даже зарычал. Беспомощность и такое лишение свободы... я сходил с ума. Зверь бесновался внутри меня. Он и раньше не терпел уязвимости и малейшего ограничения свободы тела, а сейчас и подавно. Его ярость разливалась по моим венам, туманя разум и включая инстинкты, и я бился, вторя ему. 

— Ш-ш-ш, — меня легонько погладили по ноге. Успокаивая. — Тони... 

Тихо, тихо, ты всего лишь обездвижен и дезориентирован, а так все в порядке... Я мотнул головой. Я знал этот голос, и я узнал эти руки. Но я замер не оттого, что вернулось чувство безопасности, а от удивления. Он? Это он сделал? 

— Прости, — тихо проговорил Джей. 

— Прости? — вызверился я. 

Он снова погладил меня по бедру. И я еле сдержался, чтобы не ударить его коленом. 

Осознание этого факта немного меня отрезвило. 

Но что происходит? 

Меня немного дернули за волосы и я прозрел. Джей сидел рядом, комкая в руках кусок ткани, которым были завязаны мои глаза и кусая губы, бледный и несчастный. 

— Извини меня, пожалуйста... Я не подумал... Я не хотел, чтобы было вот так, — он прерывисто вздохнул и потянулся к моим запястьям. 

Выставив локоть, я помешал ему вставить ключ в замочек и освободить меня. 

— Что происходит? — тихо и довольно-таки зло поинтересовался я. И успел придумать не менее десятка ужасных предположений прежде, чем он ответил. 

— Я хотел, чтобы ты мне доверился, — он тряхнул головой. — Сейчас это кажется не очень удачной идеей... точнее, совсем неудачной. 

Я выдохнул, только сейчас заметив, что затаил дыхание. Опасности нет. Все в порядке... Будет в порядке, когда он меня освободит. 

— Мне казалось, вчера мы обсудили этот вопрос, — сказал я, вытягиваясь на кровати. 

— Обсудили? — нахмурился Джей. — Теперь это так называется? 

Мое освобождение откладывалось. 

— Я должен сам справиться, — недовольно проворчал я. — Это мои проблемы, не так ли? 

— Нет! — воскликнул Джей. — Не так! Это касается нас, тебя и меня. 

Он порывисто прижался ко мне, обхватывая обеими руками, словно я мог сбежать. 

Я скрипнул зубами. Да отпусти меня наконец! Я не могу вот так лежать, неспособный защищаться, если понадобиться... 

Вдох-выдох. Это Джей. Мне не понадобиться защищаться, потому что это — Джей. Он не собирается нападать. 

Доводы разума, казалось, подействовали. Я попытался расслабиться, как вдруг меня скрутила судорога, словно все, что я подавлял, ударило изнутри. Я непроизвольно содрогнулся, и Джей отстранился. 

— Нет... — вырвалось у меня. Я не хотел его пугать. Не хотел отталкивать. Больше никогда. — Иди сюда, — я дернул скованными руками, затем мотнул головой. Никогда не узнаешь, как порой не хватает жестикуляции, пока тебя не привяжут к кровати. — Иди ко мне. 

Он, не колеблясь, вернулся, даже положил голову мне на грудь. 

— Ш-ш-ш... 

Меня поглаживали... будто успокаивая большого и опасного зверя. Глубоко дыша, я постарался расслабить хотя бы руки. Браслеты слишком впивались в запястья. Боль тоже отрезвляла, но я знал, что Джей будет есть себя поедом, если увидит следы. 

— И где ты взял наручники? — сделал попытку отвлечься я. — У Варгаса, что ли? 

Джей фыркнул. 

— Нет... Габи прислала, как новогодний подарок. Но я не рискнул тебе это отдать. 

Его шепот посылал стайки мурашек по моему телу. 

— Почему? — так же шепотом спросил я. 

Его вздох опалил мой сосок. 

— В открытке она написала, что если ты так хочешь посидеть в браслетах, то пусть это будет в спальне, — признался Джей. — Я не думал, что ты готов к такому юмору. 

Я подавил смешок. Да, Габриель в своем репертуаре. 

— Что заставило тебя передумать? 

— Меня разобрала злость, — буркнул Джей... и куснул меня за ребра. — Прости, — тотчас шепнул он, лизнув место укуса, потому что от неожиданности меня аж передернуло. 

Зато на контрасте я понял, что действительно начал успокаиваться. Мне были неприятны эти прикосновения, просто потому, что я не мог бы их избежать, если захочу. Но это была не борьба, не нападение. Легонько кружащие по груди пальцы не выискивали место, куда ударить — ласкали. И я поддался ласке. 

— Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты снова избегал меня. Чтобы ты сбегал... Я так долго тебя не видел... соскучился... отвык... забыл, какой ты... — шептал Джей, целуя меня между словами. 

Это было невыносимо. Я тоже хотел коснуться его. Хотел перевернуться, подмять его под себя, наказать за дразнящие ласки, заставить самого Джея быть беспомощным... Уже представляя, как я прижму его к кровати, схвачу за волосы, запрокидывая ему голову, и вопьюсь в шею, я дернул руками, загремев железными браслетами о деревянную спинку... и опомнился. Нет, наверное со связанными руками было лучше. Лучше для Джея. 

Но неужели теперь придется каждый раз приковывать себя к кровати? 

Джей прильнул к моим губам, проводя языком по небу сразу за зубами, и ускользнул, заставляя меня податься следом — и снова рухнуть на подушки. Мне показалось — или он на самом деле провоцировал меня? А может быть, просто ласкался, осмелев? 

Джей сполз ниже, его руки добрались до моего живота, неторопливо погладили пресс... Медленно. Слишком медленно. Я качнул бедрами, но намек был проигнорирован. Он вернулся для того, чтобы погладить мой лоб и поцеловать в уголки глаз. 

— Доверься мне, — промурлыкал он, потираясь о меня всем телом. Его рука опустилась ниже, до линии волос, погладила... и исчезла. Я заскрипел зубами. Возбуждение накатывало... волнами, да, но меня словно опустили на большую глубину: грудь сдавливало, в ушах шумела кровь, было тяжело дышать. Слишком мало — или слишком много? 

— Джей... 

— Ты мне доверяешь? — прошептал он мне в шею, а затем подтянулся повыше, держась за мои плечи, и прижался губами к моим губам. 

Наверное, я готов был сказать что угодно. Но он не требовал ответа. Продолжая поглаживать меня по бедрам, Джей прижал губы к моему уху. 

— Я тебе доверяю... Я знаю тебя. 

Несмотря на то, что кровь приливала вовсе не к мозгу, я обратил внимание на эту фразу. Что это должно было означать... кроме того, что он знал, как довести меня до состояния полной невменяемости. 

Джей снова потерся о меня, и я закусил губу. 

Нет, это невозможно... Я дернул руками — то ли безуспешно пытаясь вырваться, то ли снова отрезвить себя болью. Как раз боли я практически не почувствовал. Но мне захотелось стукнуть себя по лбу. Наручники прислала Габс... и взяла она их явно не в соответствующих органах. А если так... 

Вывернув кисть, я попытался ощупать браслет в самой широкой его части. А затем подцепил ногтем едва ощутимый бугорок. 

Джей тихо застонал, когда я навалился на него всем весом. А затем улыбнулся и погладил меня по бокам. 

Он что, этого и добивался? 

Я поймал его руки и прижал над головой, с легкостью удерживая оба запястья одной рукой. Его дыхание стало чаще, он закусил губу и бросил на меня умоляющий взгляд. Я провел свободной ладонью по поджавшемуся животу, и ниже, погладил его пах, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Я мог поспорить, что заставлю его стонать в голос, просто продолжая ласкать его сквозь слой ткани... но мне хотелось совсем другого. 

Я отодвинулся, отметив, как он тревожно провожает меня взглядом, приподнимаясь на локтях. 

Где-то в моих джинсах завалялась такая штучка... Доверие — доверием, а безопасность — это совсем другое дело. 

Наши джинсы висели рядышком на спинке кровати, и, выудив из кармана искомое, я приметил кое-что еще. 

Это был подходящий пояс, не кожаный — нитяной, плетеный. Мягкий. 

Джей, со вздохом упавший обратно на подушки, дернулся, когда я охватил им его руки. 

— Все еще доверяешь? — хрипло поинтересовался я, оглаживая вздымающиеся бока уже обеими руками. Его запястья были крепко привязаны к изголовью кровати. — У меня мстительная натура, — шепнул я в горящее ухо. 

— Знаю... — простонал Джей, стискивая меня бедрами и ерзая подо мной. 

Я куснул его за шею. Он знает... Знает меня, иногда даже лучше, чем я сам. Я действительно отвык. Я все забыл. 

Пытаясь вернуться в норму, я перестарался. Я хотел победить свои слабости. Я боролся с ними, не замечая того, что моя единственная настоящая слабость — это он. 

Борясь с собой, я едва не лишился Джея. Нет, он бы не ушел — но я бы все равно потерял его, потерял то, что между нами было. Я не знал, какая часть меня виновата — неуверенный в себе человек или испуганный Зверь. Но это не имело значения. Я не собирался потакать ни одному из них. 

Я часто говорил это раньше, почти машинально. Да, да, я люблю тебя, детка... когда же мы, наконец, перепихнемся? Разве мне не должно быть легче? 

Я посмотрел на притихшего Джея. 

— Я... 

И — не смог закончить. Наклонившись, я прижался губами к его ключице, а потом обнял, прижимаясь лицом к напряженному плечу. Джей был иным. И большим, неизмеримо большим, так что говорить ему то же, что я говорил другим, казалось неправильным. 

Джей сделал прерывистый вздох, затем еще один, глубокий и спокойный. 

— Я тоже, — сказал он мне в волосы. 

Не открывая глаз, я нашел его губы и поцеловал. А потом еще раз — я мог нежнее. И еще нежнее. 

Он был таким трогательным, беспомощным, неспособным прикрыться, как он обычно делал. Я видел как трепещут его ресницы и как пылают щеки, как его лицо становиться напряженным, почти испуганным, когда я вхожу, как он давится воздухом, давя стоны... А потом мотает головой и сдается, всхлипывая, вскидывая локти и подаваясь мне навстречу. Под конец, целуя Джея в висок, я почувствовал на губах соль и отстранился, беспокойно заглядывая ему в глаза... И он дошел до финиша первым, запрокидывая голову и выгибаясь. Впрочем, я отстал не намного. 

Выжатый, опустошенный, бессильный, я свалился на него, вырвав еще один стон. Отодвигаться хоть на йоту, разъединяться, лишаться его тепла ужасно не хотелось, но, собрав последние силы, я перенес вес тела на один бок и торопливо стащил резинку. Свернуться в клубочек рядом, и лежать, пытаясь задержать это состояние, растянуть, просмаковать... Однако, в процессе я вспомнил, что нужно сделать еще кое-что — и потянулся отвязать пояс. 

Впрочем, распутать узел, который со временем только затянулся сильнее из-за всех наших телодвижений, одной рукой и наощупь не удалось. Недовольно хмурясь, я приподнялся, расстегнул пряжку и освободил руки Джея... в обхватывающих запястья алых полосах. Бросив один-единственный взгляд на мое лицо он попытался вытянуть ладони из моих пальцев. 

— О, черт... — я поднес его руки к лицу, прижался губами к ссадинам. — Прости... прости... 

Все же пояс не был таким уж мягким, и потрепанный край поранил кожу, особенно на внутренней стороне запястий, оставив потертости и небольшие ссадины... Достаточно большие, чтобы мои внутренности скрутились в холодный узел. В этом была какая-то жестокая ирония. Хотел сделать ему больно? Вот, полюбуйся, нравится? 

Мне не нравилось. Оставить засос на шее и периодически любоваться на то, как он смущенно пытается его скрыть, это одно... А такой след мог напомнить мне только о боли, которую я ему причинил. 

— Да ничего страшного, — Джей бросил попытки вырваться, признав их бесполезность, и сжал мои пальцы. — Я даже не почувствовал... не до того было... — он издал нервный смешок. 

Я ошалело взглянул на него. Ничего смешного я в этом не находил. 

— Правда, Тони, — сказал он серьезно, — тебе обязательно это делать? Ты что, не можешь просто расслабиться? 

Воспользовавшись тем, что в моей голове образовалась какая-то каша, он притянул меня к себе и лег, устроив мою голову у себя на груди. Я прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в стук его сердца. Оно частило, но не обязательно потому, что он лгал. 

— Пустяки, — сказал он, запуская пальцы в мои волосы. — Правда. 

Где-то на краю сознания проскользнуло воспоминание о том, что я сам тоже не чувствовал боли за возбуждением, но я отогнал его. В конце концов, он бы сказал то же самое, даже если бы это были не пустяки и неправда. И хотя я обнимал горячее тело, мне было холодно. Разве не так все начинается? Я бью, он оправдывает меня... 

Нет, никогда, ни за что... 

— Ты не сделаешь мне больно, — уверенно продолжал он, поглаживая меня, убаюкивая мою совесть. — Мы слишком близко... Если ты сделаешь больно мне, ты причинишь боль себе. 

Я дернулся, уходя из-под ласкающей руки и приподнялся на локте, заглядывая ему в лицо. Джей смущенно глядел на меня, словно я поймал его на том, что он нечаянно озвучил свою мысль. 

— Ты же не склонен к мазохизму? — шепнул он, улыбаясь, подшучивая над самим собой. 

— А ты? — спросил я, все еще хмурясь. 

— Ни капли! 

Его улыбка была такой светлой, что я не мог удержаться и не попробовать ее на вкус.


	18. Бесконечная погоня

— Не беспокойся ни о чем, — Джей легонько толкнул меня в грудь, и я послушно упал на подушки. — Теперь я буду о тебе заботиться, хорошо? 

Теплые пальцы поглаживали мой лоб, спускаясь к уголкам глаз, теплое дыхание щекотало лицо, теплое тело прижималось к моему. Это тепло могло растопить остатки боли и недоверия, похожие на грязную кучку снега, долежавшую до весны в темном закоулке. Я должен был только позволить. 

Опустив веки, я попытался расслабиться, мускул за мускулом. Джей поглаживал меня, тихонько нашептывая какие-то нежности, которые даже не отпечатывались в памяти, но словно согревали изнутри. В какой-то момент я вслепую поймал его в объятия, запустив руку в шелковистые волосы, тотчас спутавшие мне пальцы, прижал лицом к своему плечу. 

Хорошо. Как скажешь. Только потихоньку, я слишком устал... 

Мне достался влажный поцелуй в ключицу — и Джей угомонился. Не знаю, почему мне стукнуло в голову спросить. 

— А у тебя есть страшные тайны? — прошептал я. 

И Джей, ласковый, разнеженный Джей ответил, поглаживая меня по ребрам: 

— Полным-полно... 

Я изумленно распахнул глаза. Конечно, я ожидал совсем другого ответа. Думаю, ничто и никогда меня так не удивляло... и не восхищало. 

Невероятно. 

Я хотел услышать "нет", но разве "нет" мне было нужно? 

Покорная жертва не способна дать ничего, кроме отвращения к самому себе. Но это — это была Добыча. Добыча, которую можно ловить бесконечно. 

Джей не собирался становиться слабее, чтобы дать мне возможность оставаться сильнее даже в моем потрепанном состоянии. Мы не поменялись ролями. Все осталось по-прежнему. 

Просто теперь он вел. А я следовал. 

Джей обещал остаться рядом. Не совершенно новая идея, он уже давно так решил, и я уже успел этому поудивляться. Однако он пошел гораздо, гораздо дальше. Джей оставлял между нами крохи расстояния. Недостаточно, чтобы вымотать меня погоней, но вполне хватало, чтобы я не остановился. В самый раз, чтобы я с уверенностью мог назвать его своим — и на волосинку меньше, чем следовало бы, чтобы я мог расслабиться. 

То, что нужно. 

Мне дали все, что требовалось — и прежде, чем я попросил. Прежде, чем догадался, что следует просить. Не знаю, чем я это заслужил, но я собирался стать очень, очень хорошим котенком. Прямо с сегодняшнего дня. Я даже собирался научиться мурлыкать. 

Так что пока Джей дремал, пригревшись у меня под боком, я лежал и тренировал силу воли. Мне хотелось еще. Всего. Много. И не только потому, что я слишком соскучился. Как обычно, была и другая причина. Зверь. У него перед носом лежал аппетитный кусочек, и он не видел причин не прыгнуть на него прямо сейчас. 

Я уткнулся носом в теплую макушку. Я был голоден. 

В любом смысле этого слова. 

— М-м-м... В душ и на кухню? — сонно проговорил Джей, когда у меня особенно громко забурчало в животе. 

Можно считать мурлыканьем? Ладно, проба голоса. 

— Отличная идея, — пробормотал я, не двигаясь с места. 

Как внезапно выяснилось, на самом деле мне хотелось лежать вот так, сплетясь руками и ногами, не разговаривая и не двигаясь, как будто сохраняя некий очень хрупкий баланс... и словно через какое-то время сможем стать единым целым. 

 

Джей меня не жалел и после душа спрятался в джинсы и свитерок с высоким воротником. Тоже мне невидаль — засосы. Как будто маман или Варгас не знают, чем мы занимаемся. Они сами... 

Ладно, возможно, в этом был смысл. 

Я оттянул краешек воротника и коснулся губами багровеющего следа. 

— Ну что, пойдем, совершим набег на холодильник? 

Естественно, пока все разогревалось, я не отказал себе в удовольствии еще немного потискать его, зажав у шкафчика. Джей забросил руки мне на шею... 

Варгас был, как обычно, не вовремя. И вообще, нормальный человек должен был попятиться и выйти, тихо прикрыв дверь. Но нет, лейтенант протопал к шкафчику, взял чашку и принялся наливать себе кофе. Я неохотно оторвался от Джея и принялся переворачивать бекон. Хм... следовало бы помнить, что три поцелуя — это моя любимая степень прожарки, а вот четыре — уже многовато. 

Я повернулся к Джею... и моментально забыл, что собирался спросить. Чертов Варгас! Это оказалось только хитрым маневром, чтобы подобраться поближе. Видимо, лейтенант заметил что-то подозрительное еще от двери. Джей попытался натянуть рукава подальше, но было поздно — Варгас уже вцепился в его руку. И, черт возьми, ссадины на запястьях выглядели еще хуже, чем раньше: темные, запекшиеся следы. На месте лейтенанта я бы тоже стал подозревать неладное. 

— Это что такое? — строго вопросил Варгас. 

Закусив губу, Джей вырвал ладонь из цепких пальцев лейтенанта и отступил к плите. Я инстинктивно обхватил его одной рукой. Он тут же прислонился ко мне, шумно дыша и, как мне показалось, готовясь сказать что-то вроде: "Не ваше дело". 

До меня не сразу дошло, почему Варгас вздернул бровь, позабыв о нравоучениях. А потом, проследив за его взглядом, понял, что он смотрел на мою руку, лежащую на груди Джея. Мое собственное запястье было украшено полоской синяков и не менее живописной, чем у Джея, царапиной. Я и думать о них забыл, да и следы наручников были для меня привычным делом. 

Было даже весело наблюдать, как меняется выражение лица лейтенанта. На секунду мне показалось, что там мелькнет и смущение. Но, поиграв желваками, Варгас просто покачал головой и вышел. По-моему, даже его спина выражала крайнюю степень неодобрения. 

— Меня тянет сказать: "Мы больше не будем", — прошептал Джей, откидывая голову мне на плечо. 

На плите что-то угрожающе зашипело, и я бросился спасать бекон. 

— А мы не будем, — буркнул я, орудуя лопаточкой. 

— Да? — как-то игриво бросил Джей, обнимая меня со спины... и я уже не был так в этом уверен. 

После завтрака Джей рвался прогуляться, но лейтенант настоятельно рекомендовал не отсвечивать в городе. Да мне и самому не хотелось никого видеть. Так что я напомнил Джею о дневнике, который он обещал показать, и мы завалились на мою кровать с ноутбуком. Однако я не много узнал о его жизни без меня — я начал засыпать уже на третьей странице, лишь изредка поднимая свинцовые веки, чтобы полюбоваться на какую-нибудь фотографию. А затем сполз ниже и принялся стягивать вверх его гольф, обнажая гладкую кожу. Джей посмотрел на меня через плечо, вопросительно подняв бровь. Открыв его спину, я уложил тяжелую голову между его лопаток и утихомирился. Джей немного покрутился, потом отложил ноутбук и подгреб к себе подушку. 

Повторная попытка закончилось тем же. Не потому, что мне было неинтересно. В последние дни я все время вот так вырубался. Думаю, все объяснялось банальным недосыпанием. Конечно, раньше даже три часа сна после хорошего секса — и я был как огурчик... Но два с половиной года я бодрствовал ночи напролет, а иногда и сутками, постоянно маялся бессонницей, а если и спал — мне частенько крутили кошмары. Ничего удивительного, что теперь у меня были проблемы со сном. 

Кроме того, существовали и другие объяснения. Например, я пытался восстановить силы. Или наконец почувствовал себя в безопасности. Или мне не хватало именно сна рядом с Джеем, чтобы понять, что все закончилось и мне не нужно судорожно наверстывать упущенное. В общем, причин такого состояния находилось больше, чем нужно, так что я не волновался. Да и столько заниматься сексом, сколько мне хотелось, было... боюсь, что вредно. Джей, правда, не протестовал. Более того, он не перестал меня соблазнять. 

Впрочем, вскоре я узнал, что совершенно не потому, что он ужасно соскучился. 

 

Я поцеловал горячее плечо и уже собрался мирно прикорнуть на нем, устроив себе небольшую сиесту, но Джей сам ко мне приник. Я, естественно не мог не добраться до мягких губ, но первоначального плана не изменил. Лениво целуясь, я опрокинулся на спину, утягивая его за собой, блаженно прикрыл глаза... 

И внезапно услышал: 

— Можешь связать меня, если хочешь. 

Подняв бровь, я взглянул на Джея. Недоумевая почему ему взбрело в голову это предложить среди всей этой ленивой неги, я уже открыл рот, но Джей вдруг сполз ниже и прижался ко мне, сцепляя ладони за моей спиной. Я уставился на каштановую макушку, словно мог заглянуть ему в голову. 

— Что такое? — я почему-то перешел на шепот. 

Джей мотнул головой, не отрываясь от меня. Я попытался убрать пряди волос, скрывшие от меня его лицо, но Джей лишь прижался крепче. 

Сон как рукой сняло. Я решительно отцепил его и отстранил от себя. Но увидел только опущенные ресницы и закушенную губу. Взяв Джея за подбородок, я коснулся большим пальцем уголка его рта, а затем поцеловал туда же. 

— Поговори со мной, — попросил я. — Что случилось? 

Как только я его отпустил, Джей снова прилип ко мне. 

— Тони... — глухо сказал он мне в футболку. — Я... не помогаю, да? 

У меня глаза на лоб полезли. 

— Я хочу тебе помочь, просто не знаю как. У меня не получается, — лихорадочно продолжил он. — Я думал, что смогу. Ты же сумел понять, что мне нужно, и вытащил меня. Мне казалось, я утону в боли и страхе, как... в цементе, они затвердеют вокруг меня, и больше ничего не сможет пробиться внутрь. Но ты меня спас. А я... 

Его голос сорвался. Я втянул воздух, чувствуя... Господи, я испытывал такое облегчение! 

Я понимал, что неправильно этому радоваться, но принять то, что он такой сильный и уверенный, снова оказалось выше моих сил. Не говоря уже об этой его сексуальной инициативности. Я цеплялся бы даже за призрак того, что у нас было, я готов был пуститься в погоню за отголоском, но все эти новые черты Джея... Они делали его чужим. Это было слишком тяжело. Так тяжело, что капля вины почти не ощущалась. 

— Я очень хочу дать тебе то, чего ты желаешь. Я просто не знаю, что это. Скажи мне... Пожалуйста, скажи — и я все сделаю, вот увидишь. 

Так, это уже было лишним. 

— У меня все по-другому, — тихо проговорил я, запуская пальцы в его волосы и поглаживая затылок. — Я не могу позволить тебе взять все на себя, понимаешь? Так ты мне не поможешь. Наоборот, я должен знать... — что ты без меня не справишься. — Что я тебе необходим. 

Джей ткнулся мне в шею влажными губами, лепеча что-то утвердительное. Я обнял его в ответ и осторожно поинтересовался: 

— А про тайны... ты же пошутил? 

Джей притих. 

— Не знаю, — вздохнул он. — По крайней мере, есть что-то, что я тебе не скажу, пока ты не спросишь. Или постараюсь не говорить. Я не могу сказать "никогда", мало ли. 

Я вздохнул и, против воли, улыбнулся. Я надеялся одним махом догнать и перегнать его? Не тут-то было. Добыча увильнула, а в моей пасти осталось пару волосинок из хвоста. 

Я погладил Джея по спине. 

— Все хорошо, — шепнул я, целуя его умную головушку. — Мне нужен только ты, такой, как есть. 

— Я перестарался? — буркнул он. 

— Немножко. 

Джей рассмеялся, и смеялся, пока я не почувствовал повышение влажности в районе моей ключицы. Я отодвинулся и подозрительно заглянул ему в лицо. Черные ресницы намокли и торчали такими иголочками, но Джей выдавил смущенную улыбку. 

— Прости... 

Я наклонился и поцеловал его. Медленно и вдумчиво, пытаясь прочувствовать все оттенки: осторожность в начале, словно он не знал, куда я поведу, затем то, как он отбрасывает сомнения, обвивая руками мою шею и углубляя поцелуй, и, наконец, страсть, в которой не было места каким-то раздумьям. 

 

Перед отъездом мы отправились еще раз навестить Моргана. Он встретил меня слишком радостно, на мой взгляд. Его явно угнетала компания одной волнующейся матери. Тоже чувство вины? 

Впрочем, я знал про это больше его. Каждый раз я хотел поговорить с Морганом про заначку, которую он для меня хранил — и каждый раз не мог себя заставить о них говорить. Но я наконец понял, почему. 

Улучив момент, я наклонился к другу. 

— Выздоравливай, хорошо? А еще знаешь... У тебя была моя заначка... Используй ее. Тебе будут нужны деньги. 

Морган запротестовал. И все же правда была на моей стороне. Он не встанет на ноги моментально, а значит никакой работы при одних лишних тратах. 

— Я верну, — буркнул друг. 

— Не хватало еще, — сказал я, и вопрос был закрыт. 

"И что мы имеем?", — думал я, шагая по больничным коридорам, приобняв Джея за плечи. Прямо из больницы мы должны были направиться в Гамильтон, у Джея начинался новый семестр. Мне нужна была работа, машина — на этот раз старый пикап Варгаса — дышала на ладан, а еще я должен был как-то влиться в жизнь одного студента. 

Все те же старые, скучные проблемы. 

И я их приветствовал.


	19. Травмы

Когда я проснулся, моя ладонь лежала на теплом изгибе, и первые минуты я исследовал его с закрытыми глазами. На самой высокой точке была преграда из ткани. Я сунул под нее кончики пальцев, провел по коже, покрытой пушком, и ускользнул прежде, чем меня остановили. 

С другой стороны ткань подавалась куда легче, собираясь в крупные складки. Затем под ладонью застучало, и я подвинулся ближе. 

— М-м-м... Тони... 

Это я. Это меня позвали так мягко, сонно, нежно. 

Маленькая беспечная Добыча. 

Я провел обеими руками по оголившейся коже, втянул теплый запах. 

— М-м-м... Джей... 

Он вывернулся, прижался всем телом, коснулся влажными губами моего горла. 

— Не говори, что будильник звенел. 

— Молчу. 

В спальне было сумрачно и холодно, его оголенное плечо тотчас покрылось гусиной кожей. Хотелось обняться под одеялами и лежать, прижавшись друг к другу, но увы — следовало подниматься. 

Мы спали часа четыре. Не очень хорошо для первого учебного дня нового семестра, но вчера об этом как-то не думалось. 

— Я буду к восьми, не раньше, — сообщил Джей в душе. Мы принимали его вместе, но нельзя сказать, что это сэкономило нам время. Зато в итоге я обрел возможность подвезти его в кампус, поцеловать на прощание и получить отбарабаненный скороговоркой список покупок. 

Что-то из этого заставило меня улыбаться всю дорогу обратно. Хорошо самортизировав медленно дошедшее: к восьми вечера. 

Ужасно долго. 

Джей оставил мне свой ноутбук, чтобы я мог поискать работу, и хотя просмотр объявлений занял много времени, я все равно выехал за ним раньше, чем нужно. Как будто он освободился бы быстрее. 

Я очень надеялся, что это временно. Но время ополчилось против нас. Я мог целовать его, урывая минуты, заниматься утренним сексом, поглядывая на часы, ласкать на ночь, высчитывая в уме, сколько осталось на сон. 

Всю неделю я говорил, что все понимаю. Джей — что возместит все на выходных. Мы были в равном положении, это немного примиряло с действительностью, но на самом деле мне ужасно хотелось украсть его, увезти, и оставить только для себя одного. Я понял каково это — ревновать к каждому столбу. Я на самом деле ревновал Джея к неодушевленным предметам: к чертовой библиотеке, в которой он просиживал часами, к книгам, в которые он утыкался дома, к ноутбуку, в котором он строчил что-то, улыбаясь. Эти вещи отбирали его у меня. 

В пятницу мы договорились устроить свидание, но Джей уснул на диване, пока я искал расписание сеансов в ближайшем кинотеатре. Он проснулся, когда я уволакивал его в спальню, но с таким трудом держал глаза открытыми, что сдался сразу. Я раздел его, запихнул в постель и вырубился сам. Хотя моя неделя не была заполнена ничем кроме редких неудачных походов на собеседования, я спал не больше Джея. Такая глупость — тратить время на сон, когда он рядом. 

Субботнее пробуждение оказалось сверхприятным. Скулы касались мягкие губы, бока оглаживали теплые пальцы, и, вынырнув из сна, я сгреб в охапку пахнущего мятой и шампунем Джея. 

— Прости за вчерашнее, — пробормотал он, укладывая голову мне на грудь. — Это была сумасшедшая неделя, но обещаю, все наладится. С сегодняшнего дня у меня будет куда больше времени. 

— Тебе не за что извиняться. Если еще хочешь посмотреть тот фильм, пойдем в воскресенье. А сегодня... 

Я подхватил его под ягодицы и подтянул выше, чтобы поцеловать, но в процессе мне пришла в голову одна мысль. 

— Учеба не пострадает? — поинтересовался я. — Ты же не за счет занятий собираешься выкраивать время на меня? 

— Не думай об этом, — промурлыкал Джей, подставляя губы, но я отодвинулся. 

— Ты серьезно? 

— Тони... 

— Ты бросил какие-то курсы в колледже? В последний семестр? 

Я звучал... как моя мать. Если бы я все-таки попал в колледж, эти возмущенно-сердитые интонации точно поселились бы у нее в голосе. 

Джей сел на постели, морща нос. 

— И да, и нет. 

— Так... — сказал я, тоже поднимаясь и скрещивая руки на груди. — Это должно меня порадовать? 

— Понимаешь, когда я заполнял расписание на этот семестр, я старался по-максимуму занять свое время, так что взял дополнительные предметы. Я участвую в волонтерской программе, помогаю в библиотеке и пишу в студенческую газету. А еще хожу в книжный клуб, спортзал и бассейн. Мне не нужно было свободное время. А теперь — нужно. 

— Ты любишь книги, — заметил я. 

— Я люблю быть с тобой. 

— Ты не слушаешь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты выбирал между любимыми занятиями. Я не верю, что ты взял множество скучных предметов, чтобы спать на лекциях. 

— Ну... 

— И ты не бросил все как только я вернулся, правда? Ты ходил на эти занятия. Хотел узнать, насколько они тебе нравятся. 

Джей виновато потупился, и я покачал головой. 

— Так что? 

— Не могу выбрать — история искусств или психология, остальное я брошу. Но это же значит... 

— Я ведь тоже пойду работать. 

Джей закинул руки мне на плечи и ткнулся холодным носом в шею. 

— Ну что, решено? 

Он буркнул что-то утвердительное мне в шею. 

— Постой-ка... а книжный клуб — он же по выходным, верно? 

— Нет, — помотал головой Джей, забираясь ко мне на колени. — Ни за что в жизни... я не собираюсь вылезать сейчас из постели... 

Все получалось так здорово, когда время не имело над нами никакой силы, и можно было распробовать вкус каждого мгновения. 

Но долго мы не провалялись — голод тоже проснулся и пришлось выползать на кухню и готовить ланч. Уничтожив все, что нашлось в холодильнике, мы завалились на диван. Джей перекраивал свое расписание — мы еще немного поспорили насчет походов в спортзал, которые он хотел бросить а я, наконец просмаковав весь появившийся рельеф — хотел оставить. Жаркие дебаты завершились еще одним раундом на ковре, убедительно доказавшим, что хорошая растяжка — это важно. 

Субботний вечер, ленивый и бездумный, помог немного выбраться из состояния постоянной нехватки времени. Жаль, что воскресенье было уже отравлено неотвратимо приближающимся понедельником. Но я предвкушал еще и тихое воскресное утро... 

Однако проснулся я в одиночестве. Никаких теплых изгибов в пределах досягаемости, только холод и пустота. Я открыл глаза и в недоумении уставился на свободную половину постели. 

В квартире было очень тихо. Я полежал, вслушиваясь, и надеясь, что я ошибся. Джей ушел. Тому могло быть множество объяснений, но я эгоистично обиделся. Мне хотелось валятся в теплом коконе из одеял, говорить глупости, брызгаться пеной для бритья, лениво целоваться в душе, готовить завтрак в четыре руки. Все это у меня отобрали. Я покатался по кровати, но вокруг был его запах, его вещи... его отсутствие. 

Поднимаясь, я смахнул с кровати какую-то бумажку. Отлепив ее от своей пятки, я обнаружил, что это записка от Джея. 

"Не сердись, — писал он. — Ты так сладко спал, что я не захотел тебя будить. Я все-таки пойду в книжный клуб, ненадолго. Скоро вернусь. Принесу пончиков". 

Я покачал головой. Джей в своем репертуаре. Неужели он боялся, что я решу, что занятия ему дороже времени со мной? И я еще обижался... 

Я побродил по квартире, перестелил постель, сделал тосты, перекусил, попялился в ноутбук, старательно избегая смотреть на подмигивающий синим значок его личного дневника, а Джей все не появлялся. Я безуспешно попытался дозвониться — телефон ответил мне из соседней комнаты, — и почти решил собираться и ехать за ним в университет, когда в замке провернули ключ. Я в три прыжка очутился у входной двери. 

Джей, кажется, выглядел виноватым. 

— Пончики, — он протянул мне пакет и затеребил замочек на куртке. 

— Я думал, мы решили этот вопрос, — сказал я, поймав его за подбородок. — Ты не должен пропускать что-то из-за меня, хорошо? И... может быть, я смог бы ходить с тобой в твой клуб? Если меня возьмут, такого балбеса... 

Джей прикрыл глаза и уперся затылком в стену. 

— Я тебе завтрак сделал, — похвастался я, расстегивая молнию на его куртке и обнимая за талию. Он был холодный, мокрый и пах снегом. Хотелось немедленно утащить его в тепло и немножко покусать в наказание — и для того, чтобы разогнать кровь. 

Джей неловко выпростал руку из рукава, а затем — всхлипнул. 

У меня в животе стало пусто, вакуумно-пусто, и сердце упало в пятки. 

— Больно, — прошептал он. 

— Где? 

— Я... упал на ступеньках, думал, что пройдет... но рука очень болит. 

— Дай мне, — я осторожно выпутал его из куртки — он кусал губы и вздрагивал, — и закатал мягкий рукав свитера. 

— Где болит? 

— Не знаю. Везде... Даже пальцами шевелить... 

— Поедем в больницу, — решил я. К руке нельзя было прикоснуться, у него тут же на глаза набегали слезы. 

— Извини пожалуйста... Я не хотел портить день... — он прижался ко мне, когда я натягивал на него свою куртку, которая была на несколько размеров больше — не хотелось повторять пытку рукавами. 

— Ты что! Не вздумай извиняться! Это я идиот, не додумался поехать тебя забрать. Видел же, что там снега намело. 

Я осторожно поцеловал его в висок. 

— Поехали. Может, просто растяжение связок, намажем мазью, налепим повязку и все пройдет. 

Джей не обладал таким уж низким болевым порогом, так что я готовился к худшему. И не напрасно. 

В больнице мы очутились в долгой очереди — похоже, снегопад не прошел бесследно — и я кидался на любую медсестру в пределах видимости. Джей нахохлился и молча баюкал руку, укрепляя меня в уверенности, что ему очень больно — обычно он меня одергивал. Наконец хмурый врач, едва взглянув, поставил диагноз: перелом запястья. Черно-серый рентгеновский снимок подтвердил. Это грозило полутора месяцами гипса и двумя — реабилитации. 

Моя реабилитация началась тут же. 

Я хотел себя как-то сдерживать? Бойтесь своих желаний. 

Нет, я вовсе не радовался травме Джея, я согласился бы сломать обе руки, лишь бы он не пострадал, но... это оказалось весьма своевременно. Причинить ему вред? Я не мог даже думать об этом. Меня мутило. Руку Джея упаковали в гипс, так что только кончики пальцев трогательно торчали из белой повязки, по дороге домой мы накупили ему болеутоляющих и шоколадного молока с кальцием, как ребенку, но он все равно выглядел ужасно несчастным. 

— Так глупо, — сказал он, когда я принялся его успокаивать. — Мне очень жаль... 

— Не извиняйся, — я поцеловал холодные розовые подушечки его пальцев. — Несчастный случай. 

Сказал — и задумался. Случай ли? Он переживал, что не может мне помочь, терзался, что не отплатил за мою "терапию". Джей понимал меня, иногда даже лучше, чем я сам. Он мог догадаться, что мне нужно. Теперь я не мог воспользоваться зубами и когтями даже для игры. Он был таким беспомощным, слабым и нуждающимся во мне... 

Джей же не мог специально сломать руку, чтобы вернуть необходимую расстановку сил? Верно? Хоть я и слышал "все, что угодно"... 

Я встряхнул головой. Нет, это не паранойя, это уже полное безумие. Он бы не навредил себе. 

По крайней мере, мне очень нужно было в это верить. 

Прогнав из головы дурацкие подозрения, я принялся обхаживать мое сокровище. 

Кормить его с ложечки не нужно было, но без посторонней помощи он не мог одеться, завязать шнурки, открыть бутылку воды. Я открывал перед ним двери и поддерживал на ступеньках. 

Мне это даже нравилось. 

Дома мы долго умещались на диване, стараясь, чтобы его сломанная рука очутилась в самом комфортном месте, в итоге он лег на меня, а для руки мы нашли плоскую подушку. Правда уже минут через пятнадцать Джею надоело лежать, благосклонно принимая мои поцелуи и поглаживания, и он принялся вертеться, пытаясь поцеловать меня в ответ. 

И как его утихомирить? 

Я обхватил его поперек туловища и сунул руку в мягкие домашние брюки. Джей застонал, потерся о меня ягодицами и снова попытался перевернуться. 

— Ш-ш-ш... Лежи так. 

— У меня же не нога сломана! — возмутился он. 

— Это не означает, что мы будем устраивать тут любовные игры, — усмехнулся я. — Я сам все сделаю. 

Он так ерзал по моему паху, что фраза тотчас показалась глупой. Я расстегнул свободной рукой свои джинсы и стащил его брюки с бедер. Джей выгнулся и сладко застонал, но через секунду стон стал болезненным. 

— Рука? 

— Нет-нет, не останавливайся. 

Я слишком хорошо знал его звучание и различал фальшь, как музыкант. 

— Давай прекратим, — засомневался я. 

— Ты в своем уме? Хочешь моей смерти? 

Он сел, затем развернулся к спинке дивана, показывая, как примостить руку, и я стянул с него штаны и закатал футболку до плечей. Джей уперся лбом в левую руку, расставил коленки и прогнулся. 

— Давай! 

Я погладил его по пояснице, почти жмурясь от удовольствия, и коснулся губами выступающего позвонка. Он поеживался, дергал лопатками и сжимался, совершенно позабыв об отданном секунду назад приказе. 

— Смелый мальчик, — поддел я. 

Он спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя и вслепую лягнул меня пяткой. Шлепнув его по ягодице, я свесился с дивана — где-то в пакете, который мы принесли, были еще и презервативы. 

В его стоне оставались нотки боли. 

— Потихоньку, — зашептал он. — Медленно... Н-н-н... Да-а-а... 

Забота и упоение сладкой беспомощностью — мы со Зверем получили то, что каждому из нас требовалось. 

Я бережно обхватил Джея за талию и под плечи, чтобы он не дернулся слишком резко и не двинул рукой. 

— Хороший мой, хороший, хороший, — повторял я, целуя его в шею, зарываясь лицом в чуть влажные пряди. 

Он то резко подавался назад, то вдруг вспомнив о запястье, едва покачивал бедрами, заставляя отступить горячую волну удовольствия. Прилив, отлив, мы качались, качались, я все не мог понять, хочется ли мне, чтобы это закончилось или нет... Джей вскрикнул, как птица, и меня выбросило на берег, полуоглохшего, обессиленного, с гудящими мышцами, словно я действительно боролся со стихией. 

О гипсе мы забыли напрочь, и только через какое-то время я обнаружил, что рука на моей груди неспроста чувствуется такой тяжелой. 

— Все хорошо? Нигде не болит? Тебе что-нибудь принести? 

— Воды... — простонал он. 

Ругая себя последними словами, я помчался на кухню, принес ему бутылку и, на всякий случай, его таблетки. 

Увидев мое выражение лица, Джей бросил притворяться умирающим. 

— Все нормально, Тони, ты чего? — он обнял меня обеими руками, стукнув гипсом по спине. Я осторожно снял их — перестарается еще. Врач нас так пугал всеми этими смещениями, что я даже задумался не поехать ли на еще один рентген. 

Пальцы у Джея были холодные, и я накрыл их ладонью, согревая. 

— Я должен быть... Я хочу быть осторожнее, — поправился я. И опять задумался: вот он, необходимый результат, выгодный нам обоим. 

— Я не сломаюсь, — фыркнул он и полез целоваться. 

Что если я его уже сломал? Так, как говорил Варгас: влез в голову и внушил, что Джею так хочется. Что я один могу дать то, что ему необходимо...


	20. Защитники

Двенадцать, тринадцать. Счастливое число, блин. 

Я отхлебнул пива. Итак, чертова дюжина взглядов, от любопытных до откровенно враждебных, и это не считая шепотков, попыток незаметно показать на меня пальцем и неловко увядших при моем приближении разговоров. В окончательный счет следовало бы внести и того парня у противоположной стены — целиком. Я был уверен, что никогда в жизни его не встречал, однако на его лице была ненависть пополам с презрением. 

Никогда не чувствовал себя так по-идиотски. 

Вздохнув, я поискал взглядом Джея, стараясь не выглядеть потерявшимся щеночком. Может, они меня с кем-то спутали? Я же классный чувак, могу быть душой компании, умею стрелять с обеих рук... Я спрятал кривую ухмылку за пластиковым стаканом. 

Нет, правда, что они против меня имеют? 

Поставив стакан на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность, уже заваленную всяким мусором вплоть до невозможности опознания, я сунул руки в карманы и побрел в коридор, не собираясь, конечно, искать Джея. Ну а если он просто встретился бы мне по пути, я бы намекнул на нашу договоренность. 

Только полчасика, обещал он. Они придумали какой-то сюрприз имениннику, без Джея план постиг бы полный крах. 

Еще он сказал, что его друзья — замечательные, веселые и сумасшедшие. Что они понимают характер наших отношений и все такое. Что я буду от них в восторге. 

Сумасшедшинка могла быть хорошей, но не в этом случае. Они выглядели так, словно хотели ознакомиться с моим внутренним миром при помощи острых предметов. 

Моя вина — я не сразу понял это. Сначала я был всецело увлечен происходящим. Они здорово веселились, как для ботанов. Нет, просто здорово, но вокруг обсуждали предметы, о которых я не имел ни малейшего понятия, и людей, которых я не знал, и было слишком много дружеских шуток, смысл которых я не мог уловить. Вот Джей... Он был как рыба в воде. Сразу оказался в центре внимания, всем нужен, везде нарасхват, его слово — последний аргумент в любом споре. Я и не заметил, как остался подпирать стену. В окружении враждебно настроенных аборигенов. 

Вечеринка захватила весь этаж общежития, так что я принялся слоняться от комнаты к комнате, заглядывая в распахнутые настежь двери. В конце концов, прошло целых двадцать четыре минуты. Я дошел почти до середины коридора, когда мой путь преградил парень в обтягивающей футболке и джинсах, которые, наверное, были сшиты прямо на нем. Я невольно хмыкнул. 

— Ты Тони, да? 

— Один из. А что? 

— Ничего, — сказал он, окидывая меня взглядом. — Слушай, Тони, у меня есть к тебе дело... Ты... такой большой парень, понимаешь... А нам тут нужно немного грубой физической силы, чтобы... кое-что открыть, да. Там, знаешь ли, застряло... 

Его руки, размахивающие перед моим лицом, слегка раздражали. Но больше раздражала нотка в его голосе, я никак не мог подобрать определение и остановился на "нарочитость". Но он не играл, не кокетничал, это было что-то иное. 

— Уверен, вы справитесь, — сказал я, и обошел его. Мне показалось даже, что он пытался помешать мне уйти, но ключевое слово — пытался. 

Из одной комнаты полилась музыка, людей стало больше, и я пробирался между ними, высматривая знакомую макушку. Один раз меня чуть не облили пивом, потом на мне повисла пьяная девушка. Я прислонил ее к стенке и ушел. Эти мелкие досадные препятствия заставили раздражение забурлить сильнее. Джей. Мне нужно было его увидеть. Убедиться, что с ним все хорошо. Он ведь тоже толкался где-то здесь, его могли задеть, повредить шину. А еще этот загадочный сюрприз имениннику... Я надеялся, что он не включает таскание роялей или брейк-данс, потому что прошло две недели из трех, и я очень, очень хотел, чтобы Джей избавился от чертового гипса в срок. 

Джея нигде не было видно. Я даже сунулся в одну закрытую дверь, ничуть не помешав увлеченной парочке, оккупировавшей кровать. 

Основное веселье происходило в коридоре, ну и в некоторых открытых комнатах, уже основательно разгромленных. Черт, я же умел веселиться! Но сейчас чувствовал себя чужим на этом празднике жизни. Чужим, усталым и одиноким. Хотелось увидеть хоть одно знакомое лицо, чье угодно. Наверное потому мне показалось, что в конце коридора мелькнул Эрик, но я не успел присмотреться — кто-то дернул меня за рукав. Я обернулся, радостно ухмыляясь. 

Увы, это был не Джей. 

— Надо поговорить, — процедил парень, который полчаса прожигал меня взглядом. Его залитые лаком вихры угрожающе топорщились, бойцовский петух прямо. 

Я даже забыл на мгновение о своем желании поскорее свалить отсюда с Джеем под мышкой, так мне стало интересно узнать, в чем дело. 

— Слушаю, — сказал я вежливо, когда меня втолкнули в какую-то комнату, чудом оказавшуюся пустой. 

— Откуда ты взялся вообще? — сказал он, обходя меня по дуге и разглядывая с эдаким презрительным прищуром. Ноздри у него раздувались. 

Никаких предисловий, вот повезло. А мне бы они пригодились — узнать хоть, в чем дело. 

Я осмотрел своего противника с ног до головы. Парень пылал праведным гневом. Интересно, что я, по его мнению, натворил. Наверняка что-то ужасное. 

За своими мыслями я так и не ответил, и это взбесило его еще больше. 

— Думаешь, тебе все сойдет с рук? Это в твоем захудалом городишке ты мог выпендриваться, а здесь... здесь совсем другие правила. 

Я поднял бровь. Он нарывался на трепку, что ли? На всякий случай, я отступил в сторону и согнул руки в локтях — пока что — готовясь блокировать удар. 

— Думаешь что-то доказать силой? — если вихрастый и заметил маневр, то истолковал его неправильно. — Двинул в зубы — и сразу прав? 

— Ну почему же... Я могу просто получить моральное удовлетворение, — заметил я, отступая на пару шагов. 

— Ты... — прошипел он, стискивая кулаки. — Ума не приложу, как ты нашел уязвимое место, как влез ему в голову, как привязал к себе... Разве что жалостью, потому что ты — ничто, даже меньше чем ничто, ты обозленный на весь мир неудачник. Ты можешь самоутвердиться только за счет кого-то другого, кого-то слабее себя. Считаешь себя крутым? Попробуй, докажи это тому, кто может дать тебе отпор, ублюдок. 

Глупо было бы уточнять и переспрашивать, так что я просто пялился на него. О черт, он здорово промахнулся, обидно, и в то же время попал по правильным местам, даже не зная этого — по всем местам ниже пояса, черт возьми. Я чувствовал одновременно тупую боль и восхищение. Я знал, что у Джея есть друзья, но теперь я это понял. Конечно, он заслужил. Заслужил, что кто-то будет заботиться о нем, кто-то вроде этого чувака, такого хорошего и правильного, научившегося драться только для защиты себя и дорогих ему людей. Наверняка станет даже правила соблюдать... 

— Я тебе не только кисть сломаю — я тебе руки нафиг повыдергиваю, — пообещал этот славный парень. 

Мне захотелось его обнять. Я так отвык от хороших людей, что они теперь казались мне чем-то необычайным. 

— Не ожидал? — оскалился он. — Думал, будешь над ним безнаказанно издеваться, пока не надоест? Думал, никто не заметит, что он сам не свой? У Джея есть друзья. У него есть мы, отморозок хренов, и мы не позволим кому-либо снова превратить его в зашуганную бледную тень себя. Он едва отошел... Только начал... 

Он оборвал себя, будто это уже лишнее. Может быть, посчитал, что меня обрадует, если Джею плохо. А мне захотелось вцепиться в этого парня и трясти, пока он не расскажет все, что прячется под неконкретными "снова", "едва" и "только". В самых мельчайших подробностях, как для дневника свихнувшегося преследователя. Как сильно я ему навредил? Как далеко отбросил назад в прошлое, в беспомощность и дурные воспоминания, куда другим ходу не было? Не удивительно, что они все так на меня смотрели, я же Джея извел своими заскоками. Я бы тоже себя ненавидел — ну, я и ненавидел, тварь, эгоистичная тварь... 

Джей не заслуживал такого. 

Я думал, что хочу сделать его сильнее — цельнее — но я мог быть с ним только пока он оставался сломан. Его надлом и был тем уязвимым местом, а я сидел сверху, не позволяя тому срастись... 

— Давай, — чужой голос так внезапно ворвался в мои мысли, что я моргнул. Ах да, мы же пытались подраться. — Давай, говнюк. Попробуй с кем-то, кто может ударить в ответ. Ты будешь удивлен. 

Вихрастого следовало научить, раз и навсегда: со мной не стоит связываться, и тем более не стоит лезть в наши с Джеем дела. И вообще, чувак перешел границы моей территории, Зверь должен быть, ну, недоволен. Но драться не хотелось. Я скривился. Какая ирония, учитывая то, в чем обвинял меня этот парень. Разве я не хороший? Могу не пускать кровь каждому, кто мне на хвост наступит, глядите-ка... 

— Ничтожество, — бросил он. — Я так и знал, ты можешь бить только тех, кто слабее. Получаешь удовольствие, ломая его, подонок, импотент хренов... — он замолчал, и я подумал, что он просто перебрал уже все оскорбления и не мог придумать нового. Я еще удивился тому, что ничего не чувствовал, хотя обычно десятой — да сотой доли — хватило бы, чтобы я вцепился человеку в глотку. 

Я повернулся к двери. 

К Джею. 

Я не долго мучился вопросом, как долго он там стоял и что успел услышать — в дверях показался Эрик — ага, значит, мне не привиделось! — и Джей, зло стряхнув его руку, влетел в комнату. Скользнув по мне взглядом, он повернулся к парню, имени которого я так и не узнал, и несколько секунд буравил его взглядом. 

— Джей, — негромко позвал Эрик. Как-то... виновато прозвучало. О, да, я еще не видел Джея таким разъяренным. 

Что поделать, я всего лишь тупой отморозок, потому только тут до меня дошло. Черт, никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь попаду в такую ситуацию. Надо же! Меня пытались заманить в ловушку, а я и не заметил их усилий. И чего они хотели добиться? Это какое-нибудь ужасное разоблачение? Я посмотрел на парня напротив, он выглядел так, словно сожалел о каждой вылетевшей из его рта букве. Все пошло не так, бедный малыш? Смехота какая, животики надорвать. Они что, хотели показать Джею, каким неприятным типом я могу быть, если меня спровоцировать? Ну, правильное решение, но исполнение подкачало, и я каким-то образом оказался белым и пушистым котиком в окружении злобных мудаков... 

— Почему ты ничего не скажешь? — бросил Джей, разворачиваясь ко мне. Голос у него был холодным и злым, и он не кинулся меня защищать, удивительное дело... У него какие-то свои соображения оказались, может, действительно услышал, когда я просил не относиться ко мне как к беспомощному, или какую-то дрессировку тут устраивал. Осознанно. По-взрослому. 

Странное ощущение, целая кипа странных ощущений — я никак не мог разобраться, что должен делать или даже думать. 

— А что, он прав, — хмуро пробормотал я, дернув плечом. — Я тебя ломаю... 

Джей прищурился, а потом, в два шага преодолев оставшееся между нами расстояние, отвесил мне пощечину левой, незабинтованной рукой — ощутимо так, хоть замах и был девчачий. Налетев на меня всем телом, он попытался стукнуть еще раз, но я уже испугался за его гипс и сгреб его в охапку, примирительно поцеловал под ухом. 

Успокоить его таким образом не вышло, Джей брыкался и шипел что-то неразборчивое мне в рубашку. Драться с ним — вернее, по морде от него получать, но оставим подробности — оказалось ужасно. Вот теперь я точно знал: чувствовал я себя херово. И совершенно не понимал, что умудрился сделать, чтобы заслужить это. Я же не повыбивал зубы Вихрастому, и Эрику пока не врезал, а ведь имел право — просил же его в наши с Джеем дела не вмешиваться и вообще мне на глаза не попадаться. 

Джей настойчиво пытался меня поколотить, стуча кулаком по плечу, пинаясь и выворачиваясь, но шипел что-то нечленораздельное, так что я рассеянно поцеловал его в макушку и посмотрел на этих заговорщиков. Надо было их как-то выставить. Сами они не горели желанием выйти, может, боялись, что я тут же начну Джея избивать, или просто растерялись — это же я должен был на всех кидаться. Я, правда, от Джея тоже ничего подобного не ожидал. Цирк. 

Поскольку Джей немного выдохся, я его отпустил, собираясь легкими вежливыми пинками выставить лишних участников этой маленькой семейной сцены. Но недооценил свою Добычу. Оказавшись на свободе, Джей снова съездил мне по лицу — в этот раз получилось хуже, потому что он трясся от бешенства. 

— Прекрати немедленно! — потребовал Джей, на эмоциях голос у него срывался, так что вышло, практически, шепотом, но тут главное намерение. Он на меня орал, без сомнений. 

Я поднял бровь, и тогда он замахнулся в третий раз. Перехватив занесенную руку, я поцеловал холодную ладонь. 

Джей вырвался. Похоже, по его мнению, все заслужили трепку. 

— А вы... Вы... Видеть вас не хочу! 

Я снова его поймал, обнял, поглаживая по спине. 

— Я же просил не лезть в наши отношения, — ласково сказал я, глядя на Эрика. 

Вот так деликатно мы и свалили. 

Джей всю дорогу молчал, упорно смотрел в окно и грыз пальцы, а я вяло раздумывал, что на него нашло. Не то, чтобы я не заслуживал... Но как-то все было совсем внезапно и необъяснимо. 

Одно я знал наверняка — как бы он не был прав, сейчас он чувствует себя ужасно виноватым. 

— Не обижайся на них, — попросил я, когда мы поднимались в квартиру — не из доброты душевной, и даже не из чувства справедливости, а исключительно из практических соображений. В том, чтобы выгораживать этих дебилов, Зверь видел что-то в корне неправильное. Но, во-первых, каждому нужны друзья, которые так рвутся защищать (даже если они немного туповаты), а во-вторых, следовало как-то вызвать Джея на разговор. 

— Не что? Они... Вы... 

Джей отошел от меня, прислонился лбом к стене, сгорбился, как старик. 

— Извини меня, — попросил он. — Прости, я отвратительно поступил, я не должен был... так. Прости, прости... 

Ужасно, как он не мог даже подойти ко мне. Потому подошел я — и обрадовался, когда он в меня вцепился и шмыгнул носом. Бедный малыш... Я чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что он так переживает. 

— Не делай так больше, пожалуйста... — выпалил он. — Ты выглядел... Ты как будто считал, что заслужил... Я не мог смотреть. Я просто не мог. Тони... 

— Не собираюсь ни перед кем оправдываться, — буркнул я. — И как мне следовало поступить, избить их, чтобы доказать, что они ошибаются? Нет, ну буйное какое воображение... Они же нихрена не знают о нас! 

Джей потянулся вверх, прижался к моей щеке и принялся гладить меня по плечам, по спине. 

— Тони, — тихо сказал он, и его голос был бесконечно усталым и несчастным. — Ты уж реши наконец, что именно со мной делаешь — спасаешь и любишь, или ломаешь и насилуешь.


End file.
